secretos
by haru no bara
Summary: Se que debería de haberte dicho lo que sentía a pesar de saber que me rechazarías pero no lo hice y como una cobarde me aleje de ti sin saber que de aquella mágica noche recibiría mi mayor regalo
1. Chapter 1

En este momento me encuentro caminando por los pasillos hacia la oficina del presidente, realmente tengo una mala sensación, algo me dice que está planeando algo ya que él se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y sabe que yo estoy enamorada de Tsuruga-san aquella persona reparo mi destrozado corazón para volver a sentir aquella calidez que había olvidado pero junto con aquello volvió el miedo, miedo que él se entere de lo que siento por él y que me rechace por eso a pesar de las sugerencias que me hizo el presidente decidí mantener ocultos mis sentimientos así podre permanecer a su lado sin que nuestra relación se arruine

Presidente me lla…- _no alcanzo a terminar ya que en ese momento varios globos en forma de corazones salieron volando además de serpentinas rojas y rosados_ -

Ohh justo a tiempo- _dijo Lory vestido de príncipe-_

Etto… para que me mando a llamar _-dijo mientras se sacaba las serpentinas_ -

Pues sabes que pronto es san Valentín- _haciendo que Kyoko diera un pequeño salto-_ por eso quiero realizar un especial para ese día y quiero que estés en ese especial

Etto me podría decir de que se trata- _dijo pensando en lo peor ya que juntar esa fecha con el presidente se podía esperar cualquier cosa-_

Bien se tratara de una princesa que es amada por todo su pueblo pero ella es incapaz de amar a alguien por ellos sus sirvientes decidieron realizar una fiesta de antifaces para animar a su princesa, en aquella fiesta la princesa ve a alguien que cautiva a su corazón al igual que este se cautiva por la belleza de la princesa, pero el conde oculta un trágico pasado el cual hace que no pueda amar a nadie por miedo a lastimarla- _dijo mientras miraba a Kyoko la cual tenía una gran sonrisa al escuchar aquella historia salida de sus cuentos de hadas_ \- bien sabía que hacer una historia así no me podrá rechazar- _pensaba Lory_ \- bueno quiero saber si aceptaras hacer el papel de la princesa Lilith

Yo una princesa claro que acepto cuando empezaremos - _dijo toda emocionada por realizar aquel papel-_

Pues pasado mañana, ahh se me olvido decirte que Ren hará el papel de conde- _dijo haciendo que Kyoko diera nuevamente un salto-_

Espere que dijo

Que Ren hará de conde bueno el ya acepto ese papel y como aceptaste no hay ningún problema además creo que es una buen momento para que veas nuevamente a tu sempai ya que desde el trabajo de los hermanos heel no lo has vuelto a ver

Bueno es cierto ya han pasado 2 semanas que no lo he visto- _pensaba kyoko_

A que estas emocionada por verlo- _dijo unos de sus demonios-_

Pues claro que está emocionada ya que no ha visto desde hace tiempo al hombre que ama- _dijo unos de sus ángeles haciendo que el rostro de Kyoko se colocara rojo cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Lory-_ etto hay algún guion- _dijo tímidamente_

Cierto toma _\- mientras le pasaba para que luego Kyoko se despedía de él-_

Ahora solo falta que Ren acepte para dar comienzo a mi plan- _dijo mientras llamaba a ren, tras unos 30 minutos fue recibido por las mismas cosas que Kyoko-_

Y bien para que me llamo- _dijo este serio-_

Eres fome- _haciendo un puchero_ -no es culpa mía que no hayas visto a mogami-kun por dos semanas después de haberla tenido las 24 horas del día a tu lado consintiéndote pero sin que tú la pudieras tocar

Presidente si no tiene nada bueno que decirme me marcho- _dijo este bastante enojado por lo dicho-_

Por eso digo que eres fome- _dijo suspirando-_ te he llamado por trabajo- _dijo serio para que Ren le pusiera atención_ -quiero que hagas el papel de conde para un especial de san Valentín ya que ahora dominas muy bien las escenas románticas

mmmm…. Realmente no lo sé ya que igual tengo varios trabajos afuera además no queda mucho para que llegue ese día

bueno como al parecer estas ocupado tendré que buscar a otro actor que realice aquel papel junto a mogami-kun - _dijo mientras tomaba su celular y hacia como si buscara un numero_ -

Espere dijo mogami- _dijo con duda al pensar que había escuchado mal_

pues la misma pero como al parecer no quieres el papel tendré que buscar a alguien que realice todas aquellas escenas románticas que hará a lo largo del especial- _dijo provocando más a Ren-_

Acepto el papel

sabía que te atraparía con eso _-pensaba Lory_ \- toma el guion empezaran pasado mañana- _mientras Ren lo tomaba y se despedía del presidente ya que debía de ir a una sesión de fotos-_

me pregunto qué harán cuando comiencen a actuar podrán mantener su papel hasta al final sin que sus sentimientos se interpongan ya que aquella historia la cree especialmente para ustedes dos- _dijo Lory mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando empezaran aquel especial_ -


	2. Chapter 2

realmente es muy interesante el guion, veamos después de aquel encuentro en la fiesta el conde llama a la princesa ya que se enteró que sabía hacer arreglos florales con aquella escusa la invita a quedarse en su mansión de ahí comienzan a conocerse mejor haciendo que su amor aumente pero un día la princesa está decidida a decirle sus sentimientos pero se encuentra con el conde besándose con otra eso rompe su corazón sin saber que aquello era un malentendido, la princesa huye del lugar para que días después otro conde se le declara proponiéndole matrimonio are no hay nada más escrito- _mientras iba página por página hasta llegar a la ultima la cual tenía algunas palabras escritas_

 ** _desde ahí quiero que ustedes le den el final_**

ya era de esperar del presidente bueno solo debo esperar hasta mañana para comenzar aquello, ya sea como interpretare a la princesa Lilith, ahhh ya quiero conocer al conde Edgar- _dijo mientras se iba a su mundo-_

Kyoko-chan estamos a punto de Salir al aire- _dijo Hikaru haciendo que Kyoko volviera a tierra_ -

Hai- _mientras se ponía la cabeza de Boo y salían al estudio para comenzar el programa, tras algunas horas terminaron, Kyoko se despidió de todos para luego dirigirse a su casa para poder dormir ya que mañana comenzaría la filmación del especial_ -

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Kyoko se levantó a las 6 de la mañana ya que el rodaje comenzaría a los 8 tomo una ducha, se vistió y bajo a tomar el desayuno ya cuando termino se despido de los señores del daruyama, para después dirigirse al estudio después de 20 minutos llego, saludo a todo el personal que ya se encontraba en el lugar

Kyoko-chan buenos días - _decía yashiro con una gran sonrisa-_

Buenos días Yashiro-san- _dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor-_

Si buscas a ren se está cambiando ya que como solo quedan muy pocos días para terminar el especial, decidieron que empezáramos lo más antes posible-

Si es así tendré que irme a vestir con permiso Yashiro-san- _dijo con una leve reverencia mientras se dirigía al camerino la cual la esperaba la estilista, tras colocarse un hermoso vestido de color celeste, la estiliza comenzó a hacer su trabajo en menos de 5 minutos se podía ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches los cuales le llegaban a la cintura-_

Esa soy yo- _dijo Kyoko mirándose en el espejo-_

Pues así es Kyoko esta eres tú eres realmente hermosa, bueno será mejor que te vayas ya que debe de estar por empezar _-dijo mientras Kyoko se colocaba de pie para dirigirse al estudio al llegar le dieron las explicaciones las cuales entendió y se fue a la habitación en donde estaba-_

Comenzaremos en 3…2…1 acción- _dijeron mientras se escuchaba la música además de una variedad de personas que tenían marcaras, en una habitación del lujoso castillo se mostraba una princesa con 2 sirvientas_

En serio tengo que ir- _decía una joven de cabellera de color negro_ -

Vamos mi princesa sabe que todos nosotros organizamos esta fiesta para que usted esté mejor- _dijo una sirviente-_

Además sabe que todo esto lo hacemos porque la queremos- _dijo la otra-_

Si lo sé, yo también los quiero por ello asistiré aunque sé que no encontrare alguien a quien amar- _dijo mientras tomaba su antifaz de color azul con detalles en plateado_ \- nos vemos luego chicas- _dijo mientras salía de la habitación para luego bajar las escaleras, al descender se podía ver la soledad y tristeza de la princesa aunque ella era amada por todos, ella no lograba amar a alguien, su corazón que estaba encerrado bajo varias llaves no se lo permitía, pero algo en aquel trayecto la cambio y eso fue al ver a un hombre de cabellera negra, alto, vestido con un traje negro y su rostro el cual tenía la mirada en ella se encontraba oculto tras una máscara de color roja-_

Tsuruga-san se ve tan hermoso así- _pensaba mientras en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa la cual reflejaba un sentimiento de amor al ver aquella persona_ -

CORTE- _dijo el director mientras Kyoko salía de su personaje_ -

Chicos estuvieron increíbles se podía sentir como el amor comenzaba a florecer a través de sus miradas sigan así a lo largo de la grabación- _dijo mientras iban arreglando el nuevo escenario y los protagonistas se dirigían a los vestidores para el nuevo cambio y así estuvieron gravando nuevas escenas hasta llegar a la escena en donde Kyoko encuentra a Ren dormido en el tronco de un árbol_ ( **n/a por las escenas tuvieron que cambiar de lugar por si acaso)** -

Escena 20 acción- _dijo mientras se observaba a Kyoko caminando por el bosque hasta encontrarse con un gran árbol y a ren recostado en el-_

No pensé que lo encontraría aquí- _dijo Lilith al ver a Edgar apoyado en el árbol, cuidadosamente camino hacia él para luego agacharse para estar frente a frente luego con mucho cuidado con su mano comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Ren mientras su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que reflejaba junto con sus ojos el gran amor que sentía por aquella persona , lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro para besarlo en la frente-_

Dios sino fuera porque estoy actuando ya la hubiera abrazado _-pensaba ren mientras sentía las caricias de la mujer que amaba-_

Sé que cambie las líneas pero al verlo así no pude evitarlo- _pensaba Kyoko mientras lentamente retiraba sus labios de la frente de Ren para luego mirarlo nuevamente con ternura y así poder retirarse de aquel lugar antes que Ren se despertara y la viera, tras unos minutos Ren despierta, mira para todos lado haciendo una cara de que lo sucedido solo era un sueño mientras llevaba una mano a su cabellera y soltaba un suspiro de decepción al ver que todo lo que sintió solo era un sueño y que su amada no se encontraba junto a él-_

Corte- _dijo el director todo emocionado al ver la maravillosa actuación de ambos actores-_

Así que ya comenzaron a actuar de acuerdo a sus sentimientos, en si no pensé que lo harían tan rápido, la gente quedara maravillada con este especial- _decía Lory el cual se encontraba en un rincón viendo a los actores-_

Los días pasaron volando con el especial y los demás trabajos los actores apenas podían dirigirse la palabra por lo ocupado que estaban

Bueno chicos se pueden retirar mañana grabaremos las siguientes escenas- _dijo el director mientras todos se iban a cambiar para luego irse, ya que Ren tuvo que irse antes por trabajo-_

Será mejor que me apure o sino no alcanzare a comprarlo- _dijo Kyoko mientras se cambiaba de ropa y salía del lugar, tras caminar algunas cuadras entra a una perfumería para luego salir con una bolsita-_

Espero que le guste ya que su cumpleaños es mañana- _decía con una sonrisa mientras caminaba por la calle-_

Cumpleaños de quien es mañana- _dijo una voz haciendo que kyoko se diera vuelta-_

Shotaro- _dijo al ver al rubio que la miraba-_


	3. Chapter 3

Que haces aquí- _dijo intentando suprimir a sus demonios que deseaban atormentar a aquel rubio-_

Responde a mi pregunta

Eso no te interesa- _le respondió lo más calmada posible-_

Le regalaras aquel actorcito de segunda ya que lo que llevas es un perfume para hombre o no- _dijo mirando la bolsa-_

Y que si fuera para él, además Ren es el mejor actor del mundo- _le respondió_

Espera lo ha llamado por su hombre es que acaso ella…. No eso no puede ser- _pensaba mientras la observaba-_ es que acaso están juntos para que le regales algo

Y que si estuviéramos juntos eso no es de tu importancia

Já esa es una gran broma Kyoko tú con ese idiota es para partirse de la risa

Piensa lo que quieres pero te puedo decir que es realmente bello en especial por las mañanas al verlo lo lindo que es cuando duerme o aquel hermoso y perfecto cuerpo que lo cubre solamente las sabanas- _dijo con tono de Natsu mientras observaba como Shotaro le decía algunas cosa para luego irse_ \- con esto ya no molestara solo espero que Tsuruga-san nunca se entere de lo que dije- _decía mientras su rostro se ponía completamente rojo, ya una vez que volvió a la normalidad se dirigió hacia su casa para arreglar algunas cosas y estudiar el guion_ -

 **Al día siguiente**

Chicos hoy gravaremos las escenas en donde no aparece Tsuruga-san ya que tuvo que ir a okinawa para su una sesión de fotos- _anuncio el director haciendo que Kyoko se entristeciera al saber que ren no se encontraría en el día de su cumpleaños, no tuvo de otra que hacerse la idea de pasarle su regalo cuando el volviera, resignada fue a su camerino para vestirse y comenzar a grabar las escenas-_

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Vamos Ren ya sabias que tenías este trabajo fijado para esta fecha además ya podrás ver mañana a Kyoko-chan- _dijo mientras Ren no decía ninguna palabra_ \- vamos debes de mejorar esa cara sino quieres que esto dure más de lo esperado- _haciendo que Ren cambiara la cara que llevaba-_

Ya lo sé – _le respondió mientras alguien del personal lo llamaba para comenzar con la sesión, tras unas horas habían terminado pero no pudieron irse ya que su vuelo lo tenían en la tarde, por ello decidieron salir hacer algo de turismo eso sino antes de disfrazarse para que nadie lo reconociera, caminaron por las calles observando las tiendas hasta que una le llamo la atención_ -Yashiro espérame aquí _-le dijo mientras entraba rápidamente a una de las tiendas, tras unos minutos salía con una pequeña bolsita-_

Jejeje a Kyoko-chan le encantara- _dijo casi saltando de la alegría haciendo que Ren soltara un gran suspiro al saber que su manager le haría un sinfín de preguntas_ -

 **Volviendo con Kyoko**

Me pregunto si será bueno llamarlo puede que esté ocupado- _pensaba mientras se debatía en llamar a Ren por ello sus demonios quisieron darle un empujoncito haciendo que uno de ellos presionara el botón para llamar a la persona que amaba su ama-_

Alo mogami-san- _se escuchaba en la otra línea haciendo que Kyoko se tensara-mogami-san estas ahí_

Etto… si Tsuruga-san- _respondió algo nerviosa-_

Paso algo como para que me llamara- _dijo con tono de preocupación-_

No, no es solo eso… lo llamo para decirle algo- _mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas-_

Pues dime escuchare todo lo que me digas- _dijo cariñosamente-_

Etto yo…yo quería desearle un feliz cumpleaños Tsuruga-san y decirle que lo estaré esperando… bueno adiós Tsuruga-san- _mientras cortaba sin dar tiempo para que la otra persona respondiera por lo nerviosa y roja que estaba-_

Le paso algo a Kyoko-chan- _le pregunto Yashiro-_

No solo es que quiero volver lo más antes posible a casa- _dijo con una sonrisa_ \- dios como puede ser tan tierna si me lo hubiera dicho personalmente no creo que me hubiera controlado- _pensaba mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible-_

Tras la llegada de Ren comenzaron con las siguientes escenas haciendo que los días pasaron volando llegando el 14 de febrero sin que nuestros protagonistas pudieran hablar o juntarse

Bueno chicos esta es la última escena así que espero que hagan su mejor esfuerzo _-dijo el director todo emocionado al ver como terminaría este especial-_ todos a sus puestos 3…2…1…acción

Princesa Lilith sé que es apresurado lo que diré pero me gustaría que usted aceptara ser mi esposa

Conde Leonardo yo…yo…- _mientras sus ojos aguantaban las lágrimas_ \- yo…ace…

NO LO HAGAS- _grita un hombre-_

Conde Edgar- _dijo asombraba Lilith-_

No lo hagas por favor ven conmigo- _mientras estiraba la mano la cual la princesa agarro mientras este la llegaba hacia un gran árbol_ -princesa déjeme aclarar las cosas por favor- _mientras la miraba sin soltar su mano_ \- lo que usted vio no es lo que parece, ella se me declaro pero la rechace pero en ese momento ella se lanzó hacia mis labios

Yo no…

Por favor créeme – _mientras sus ojos mostraban desesperación_ \- solo hay una persona que yo más amo en este mundo-

Esas palabras duelen…duelen mucho- _pensaba Kyoko la cual había salido de su personaje desde que Ren le tomo la mano, mientras bajaba su rostro para ocultar algunas lágrimas que hacían su aparición-_

No esto no está bien no me entendió necesito que ella entienda lo que siento por ella- _pensaba Ren mientras delicadamente tomaba el rostro de Kyoko-_ mi princesa no llores- _mientras con su pulgar le limpiaba las lágrimas-_ la persona de la cual amo es…

No… no quiero escucharlo- _dijo mientras intentaba alejarse pero Ren la apreso entre sus brazos_ -

Por favor princesa no se vaya no quiero que la persona que amo se aleje de mi- _mientras lentamente se alejaba de Kyoko hasta quedar frente a frente_ \- usted es la persona que he amado durante todo este tiempo pero por miedo no pude atreverme a decirle lo que siento pero ahora lo diré te amo… te amo demasiado tu eres la luz que ilumina mis días de oscuridad, tu eres la persona que me ha salvado innumerable de veces, la persona que estoy y estaré perdidamente enamorado

Yo…yo…también siento lo mismo, al principio creí que solo era respeto hacia su persona pero el tiempo que comencé a conocerlo, ver cómo era en realidad, sus defectos, sus virtudes, ver su sonrisa sincera Hizo que mi corazón el cual estaba custodiado por cientos de candados saliera a la superficie saliendo con este todos estos sentimientos que pensaba que habían muerto.. que pensaba que nunca los volvería a sentir pero en este momento lo siento mucho más fuerte que nunca y eso fue gracias a ti al traerme de vuelta esto por ello te amo y siempre te amare- _dijo mientras lágrimas de alegría caían por sus mejillas_

Te amo…Kyoko- _esto último lo dijo en su mente mientras se acercaba a Kyoko_ -

Te amo…Ren- _al igual que Ren lo dijo en su mente mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir aquellos labios que por tanto tiempo deseaba tocar_ -

c…Corten- _dijo el director llorando de emoción al igual que todo el miembro del personal mientras ren y kyoko se separaban_ \- chicos esa escena fue la mejor que he visto en la vida muestra tantos sentimientos es como si ambos sintieran aquello _\- dijo haciendo que ambos dieran un pequeño salto el cual nadie se dio cuenta_ \- bueno pueden ir a cambiarse y de nuevo felicidades a todos ustedes por este trabajo- _dijo mientras kyoko salía corriendo hacia su camerino para cambiarse ya cuando estuvo lista salió de este para encontrarse con ren-_

buen trabajo Mogami-san- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

buen trabajo Tsuruga-san- _dijo con una leve reverencia-_

etto mogami-san me gust…- _no termino decir ya que el celular de kyoko comenzó a sonar-_

Discúlpeme Tsuraga-san… aló presidente

ese hombre siempre me interrumpe- _pensaba molesto_ -

entendido enseguida iré para allá- _dijo para luego cortar_ \- discúlpeme mucho Tsuruga-san debo de retirarme ya que me llamo el presidente- _mientras hacia una dogesa_ \- nos vemos en la fiesta- _dijo antes de salir del estudio, tras algunos minutos se encontraba en la agencia, camino hasta la oficina del presidente toco la puerta el cual le dijo que pasara, entro y sentó al frente del presidente-_

Buenas tarde presidente para que me mando a llamar

Veras llego una gran oferta de trabajo para ti- _dijo mientras los ojos de kyoko se abrían con emoción-_

En serio presidente- _dijo toda emocionada-_

Si por ello quiero conversar contigo ya que si aceptas serás reconocida pero…

Pero…hay algún problema con el trabajo- _pregunto al ver el rostro serio de Lory-_

Veras la propuesta fue enviada de los ángeles, también trabajaras junto con kuu pero este trabajo dura 3 años y puede que después de aquello salgan más trabajos, además ellos pidieron que si aceptabas que fueras lo más antes posible así que si aceptas tendrías que irte mañana- _dijo mientras Kyoko analizaba la situación-_

Yo…yo….


	4. Chapter 4

_**un pequeño regalito para todos los lectores**_

en la mente de Kyoko se encontraban en discusión sus demonios y ángeles por la propuesta de que le había dado el presidente

es mejor que aceptemos así demostraremos al bastardo de shotaro de que somos capaces- _dijo un demonio-_

pero si eso ya no nos interesa descubrimos que hay cosas mejores que en vez de enfocarnos en esa estúpida venganza- _dijo unos de los ángeles_

si ella tiene razón pero si aceptamos esperemos lejos de Ren-sama y no sabremos cuando lo volveremos a ver- _dijo otro ángel haciendo que tantos los demonio y Kyoko abrieran los ojos al escuchar aquello-_

si nos negamos no estaremos a su altura- _dijo un demonio, haciendo que todos asintieran por el comentario-_

bueno al parecer no hay nadie en contra por ello hay que aceptar todo sea por estar a su altura- _dijeron un ángel y un demonio mientras todos daban_ _su aprobación-_

Mogami-kun sé que es difícil esta decisión más ya que tendrás que separar de la persona que amas si quieres puedes neg…

No presidente yo acepto esta propuesta- _dijo mientras se sonrojaba_ \- si tengo éxito con aquello por fin estaré a la misma altura que Tsuruga-san- _dijo mientras Lory la miraba-_

Ya que decidiste que te parece si vas a hacer las maletas y vas a mi casa, María te estará esperando además la fiesta se realizaría ahí y mañana te vamos a dejar- dijo _con tono paternal al ver como aquella muchacha había crecido-_

Pero presidente no quiero ser una…- _no termino de hablar ya que Lory la interrumpió_

No eres ninguna molestia además tenía ya planeado que mis invitados se quedaran en la casa así que anda Sebastián te acompañara- _dijo mientras esta resignaba aceptaba para después despedirse e irse junto con el sirviente-_

Si supieras que hace bastante tiempo Ren te ve como igual, cuando se entere más que seguro me matara pero es para el bien de ambos- _dijo mientras tomaba su celular para llamar a Kuu-_

Tras terminar de hacer sus maletas ,kyoko se despidió y agradeció por todo a los dueños, estos le desearon la mejor de las suertes y esperaban que volviera a visitarlos ya que ambos presentían que después de aquello el mundo de aquella muchacha cambiaría radicalmente, tras esto Kyoko se dirigió a la mansión en donde la esperaba María-

Onee-chan- _le dijo una vez que vio a Kyoko_

Hola María-chan como estas- _le dijo con una gran sonrisa-_

Estoy bien onee-chan, ven entra te quiero mostrar algo que tengo para ti- _dijo mientras le tomaba la mano para dirigirse a la habitación en donde se quedaría Kyoko, al llegar le mostro un hermoso vestido celeste el cual tenía escote de corazón y ajustado en la parte de arriba para luego finas capas de tonos azules cayeran elegantemente hasta más o menos arriba de su rodilla-_

Es hermoso- _dijo Kyoko al verlo-_

Jejeje sabía que te gustaría onee-chan pues este es mi regalo de despedida, mi abuelito ya me conto – _dijo con tristeza haciendo que kyoko se agachara para quedar a su altura para luego abrazarla-_

No estés así María-chan ya verás que pronto nos volveremos a ver- _le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, tras un rato la pequeña se tranquilizó y comenzó a hablar un montón de_ _cosas para aprovechar las horas que le quedaban junto a ella, cuando vieron la hora se dieron cuenta que no quedaba mucho para que comenzara la fiesta por ello rápidamente fue a tomarse un baño para luego vestirse tras esto la esperaba un estilista el cual la comenzó a maquillar todo aquello gracias a maría que lo había llamado aprovechando que kyoko se estaba bañando-_

Onee-chan te ves hermosa- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

Gracias tú también te ves hermosa _-le dijo al ver el vestido rosado con bordados de flores que en ese momento llegaba el cual combinaba perfectamente con las flores que llegaba en su cabello-_

Onee-chan será mejor que bajemos la fiesta ya tuvo que haber empezado- _dijo haciendo que kyoko viera la hora y comenzara a alarmarse al ver que la fiesta había comenzado hace 30 minutos atrás-_

Mientras tanto en un salón decorado como en el especial se encontraba entre todos los invitados un hombre vestido con un traje negro con una camisa azul la cual tenía los tres primeros botones abiertos dejando ver aquel collar que siempre llevaba, el cual buscaba sin éxito a la mujer que amaba

Ren ya verás que Kyoko-chan ya llegara por ello no deberías de buscarla tan desesperado- _dijo Yashiro con tono burlón-_

No es eso solo…

Al parecer tu princesa aun no aparece, puede que haya huido por aquella escena la cual los felicito fue realmente hermosa no pensé que lo terminarían así- _dijo Lory que había llegado en donde se encontraban-_

Eso fue….- _pero no termino de hablar ya que en ese momento vio a Kyoko bajar por las escaleras como lo había hecho la princesa lilith-_

Jejeje realmente es como un libro abierto este chico _-pensaba Lory con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Ren_ -anda de una vez o si no te la quitaran _-dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda la cual hizo volver a la realidad a Ren dándose cuenta de la pila de hombres que se iban acercando-_

Ya vuelvo- _dijo mientras caminaba lo más rápido para llegar en donde se encontraba la chica cosa que logro-_

Buenas noches mogami-san- _dijo con una radiante sonrisa-_

Buenas noches Tsuruga-san- _dijo sonrojada al ver lo guapo que andaba-_

Ambos estaban en su propio mundo lo cual hizo que el presidente llamara secretamente a su sirviente para darle algunas instrucciones las cuales en unos minutos lo hizo ocasionando que las luces del lugar bajaran su potencia y que en el fondo sonara una romántica balada

Etto mogami-san te gustaría bailar- _dijo con la esperanza de que ella aceptara aquella proposición-_

Etto… me gustaría- _dijo sonrojada sorprendiendo a Ren-_

Entonces vamos- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano para dirigirse a la pista de baile mientras tanto Yashiro se aguantaba las ganas de gritar al ver aquella escena y Lory se encontraba gravando aquella escena-_

Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida, tenerlo tan cerca de mí, sentir su calidez, su aroma pero esto será la última vez que lo vea- _pensaba mientras su rostro reflejaba tristeza-_

Esto tiene que ser un sueño, estar tan cerca de ella ver su hermoso rostro- _pensaba mientras se daba cuenta de aquella expresión tan triste que mostraba kyoko en ese momento_ -mogami-san estas bien, te pasa algo- _le preguntaba-_

No solo estaba pensando en un nuevo trabajo que al parecer dudara más lo que pensaba _-le respondió sin decirle que debía irse mañana a los ángeles-_

Así que es eso bueno ya verás que el tiempo se pasa volando no te darás cuenta cuando lo hallas terminado- _le dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa-_

La noche paso rápido para aquellos amantes, poco a poco la gente se dirigía a las habitaciones que le había preparado el presidente, Kyoko se encontraba frente a la habitación de Ren debatiéndose si golpeaba o no la puerta-

Mogami-san que haces ahí afuera-d _ijo Ren al verla frente a la habitación-_

Etto…es que quería entregarle algo- _dijo sonrojada-_

Entonces entremos mejor- _le dijo mientras abría la puerta para que Kyoko entrara_ \- y bueno que querías entregarme

Etto…yo….quería…entregarle esto _-mientras le entregaba una bolsita_ \- yo quería dárselo para su cumpleaños pero no se encontraba-

Lo puedo abrir- _le pregunto mientras Kyoko tenía su rostro mirando al suelo por la vergüenza asentía, lentamente lo abrió dejando ver un perfume que a él le había gustado hace tiempo-_ muchas gracias mogami-san me gustó mucho… eso también es para mí _-le dijo al ver que kyoko tenía en sus manos otra bolsita-_

Etto si pero me gustaría que lo abriera cuando este solo- _dijo aún más sonrojada mientras se lo entregaba-_

Está bien mogami-san, sabes yo también tengo algo para ti espérame un momento- _dijo mientras iba a buscar una pequeña bolsita la cual se la entrego, Kyoko abrió dejando ver una cajita la que al abrirla dejaba ver un hermoso anillo de plata el cual tenía unas hermosas piedras rojos los cuales estaban perfectamente colocados dando la figura de una rosa además de unas piedras de color verde que parecían las hojas_ \- sabes ese anillo tiene una leyenda la cual dice que un hada la creo especialmente para la princesa de las rosas el cual siempre le traerá alegría y felicidad a su dueño pero cuando lo iba a entregar supo que la princesa había muerto por ello el hada hizo la promesa que aquel anillo a pesar del tiempo llegaría en donde estaba su dueña- _dijo viendo como los ojos de Kyoko brillaban de emoción-_

Eso…eso…quiere decir que..

Ese anillo llego a ti porque tienes a la princesa rosa contigo y como la promesa ese anillo llego en donde debía de estar- _dijo mientras le colocaba el anillo en su mano-_

No crees que debes de decir algo ya que nii-san nos dio algo muy preciado- _le decía Setsu_ -

Exacto sabes que esta es tu oportunidad deberías de permitirse experimentar aquello que siempre has deseado _-le decía Natsu_

Yo..yo…. estoy muy feliz Ren- _dijo mientras lo abrazaba dejando sorprendido a Ren pero este enseguida le corresponde el abrazo-_

Ves no pasa nada malo en experimentarlo- _le decía Natsu_

Si este será uno de mis mejores recuerdos- _le respondía Kyoko mientras lentamente se alejaba de Ren quedando frente a frente-_

Que está pasando…es que esto es una ilusión no espera esto es real _\- pensaba Ren sin darse cuenta que lentamente se iba acercándose el rostro de Kyoko_ -diablos que estoy haciendo, mi cuerpo se movió solo ahora ella me tendrá miedo será mejor que me aleje- _pensaba pero su intento fue en vano ya que se quedó quieto al sentir la mano de Kyoko en su mejilla mientras ella acortaba la distancia que quedaba dando así un dulce y tierno beso-_

Quiero sentirlo más… quiero que esta persona que tanto amo me pertenezca solo a mí- _pensaban ambos mientras con sus manos iban recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, haciendo que la temperatura se elevara y la ropa estorbara, poco a poco la ropa iba saliendo mientras se acercaban a la cama quedando él encima de ella contemplando aquel cuerpo que siempre había deseado tocar, él al igual que ella iban explorando el cuerpo sacando más de un suspiro y gemido, ambos se hicieron uno mientras se llamaban y se sentían como si supieran que en unas horas serian separados. él se vino dentro ella mientras que ella llegaba al orgasmo tras esto ambos se acomodaron ella recostada en su pecho y él abrazando aquel pequeño cuerpo de su amada-_

Como me gustaría que el tiempo se detuviera _-pensaban ambos mientras se quedaban dormidos-_

Un ruido hizo despertar a Kyoko viendo así aquel hermoso hombre que se encontraba durmiendo al lado de ella, se sonrojo al recordar lo que había hecho, se quedó contemplando por unos momentos el rostro tranquilo de Ren hasta que su vista se fijó en el reloj dando entendido que debía de irse, lentamente se zafó de aquellos brazos, se vistió con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo ya cuando estaba lista se acercó en donde se encontraba aquel hombre que tanto amaba-

Lo siento sé que estás enamorado de otra persona pero te amo tanto… adiós Ren- _dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso en aquellos labios mientras unas lágrimas caían por su mejilla_


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko se fue a su habitación la cual por suerte era la habitación de al lado, se dio una ducha y se cambió de ropa bien rápido para luego bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de estar en donde la esperaba Lory

Como estuvo la fiesta- _le pregunto mientras caminaban a la limosina en donde se encontraba Sebastián y maría los cuales los esperaban_ -

Realmente fue la mejor de todas, tuve maravillosos recuerdos- _dijo sonrojada mientras tocaba el anillo que se encontraba en su mano izquierda-_

Mi pequeña como estás ahora amando sin tener asco u odio por ello ya se graduó de la sección, lo festejare cuando vuelva no importa cuando se demore- _pensaba Lory con una gran sonrisa mientras entraban al auto para dirigirse al aeropuerto tras algunos minutos se encontraban dentro del aeropuerto-_

Onee-chan por favor cuídate mucho y…y…- _intentaba hablar pero las lágrimas se lo impedían-_

María-chan me cuidare mucho por ello no te preocupes estaré bien por ello no llores- _dijo acariciándola la cabeza-_ sabes tengo algo para ti- _mientras sacaba un muñeco de Ren pero chibi-_ toma espero que te guste ya que lo hice especialmente para ti

Onee-chan es muy tierno y lindo nunca lo alejare de mi- _dijo mientras la abrazaba-_

Mogami-kun te deseo la mayor de las suertes en este viaje que estas realizando

Gracias presidente, sabe yo quiero agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por dejarme entrar a su compañía, por darme la oportunidad de experimentar aquellas sensaciones que pensaba que habían desaparecido, por dejarme entrar en este mundo y encontrar la actuación la cual amo y amare, por encontrarme a mí misma y amarme y por ultimo hacerme ver este sentimiento que estuvo mucho tiempo dentro de mí pero que yo negaba fielmente por ello quiero decirle muchas gracias por todo- _dijo haciendo una reverencia_

Mo…mo…MOGAMI-KUN- _grito llorando de la emoción mientras abrazaba a Kyoko_ -no tienes nada que agradecer ya que durante este tiempo que has pasado con nosotros yo te considero como una hija por ello espero que vuelvas a tu casa nuevamente-

Gracias presidente- _dijo Kyoko también llorando, tras esto subió al avión el cual en unos minutos comenzaba a despegar_ \- nos volveremos a ver Ren aunque me dará un poco de vergüenza mirarte a la cara- _le_ _dijo a un mini Ren que tenía en ese momento_

KYOKO- _dijo algo agitado Ren el cual se había despertado_ -ehhh no esta será que tuvo que ir a trabajar, si es eso me hubiera gustado haberme despertado más temprano- _dijo mientras se levantaba con desgano para irse a duchar tras esto se vistió y observo la bolsa que no había abierto, la tomo y comenzó a abrirla-_ dios esto es demasiado necesito verla lo más pronto posible- _dijo mientras observaba con una sonrisa la caja la cual contenía varios pastelitos decorados con rosas y pequeños corazones pero lo más que llamo la atención a Ren fue el pastelito que había en el centro ya que este tenía decorado un corazón de chocolate más grande que los demás el cual tenía escrito_ _ **te amo**_ _en él_ -esta mujer me matara de amor… necesito verla pronto y decirle lo que siento por ella- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba unos de los pastelitos para comérselo-_

mmmm… me pregunto si Tsuruga-san abra despertado y habrá visto aquel _regalo-mientras su rostro se colocaba rojo- tuve_ que hacerlo como 30 veces para poder escribir aquellas palabras, fue bastante vergonzoso además sé que me rechazara cuando me vea pero realmente quería decírselo de alguna forma- _mientras observaba el cielo para luego lentamente quedarse dormida-_

tras varias horas Kyoko había llegado a su destino, bajo del avión para caminar por el lugar pero al momento de dar como 10 pasos alguien la abrazo fuertemente

mi pequeña niña por fin llegaste me tenías tan preocupado

oto-san porque está aquí

es que acaso tu padre no tiene derecho a recibir a su pequeña hija, es que acaso no querías ver a tu padre- _dijo haciendo un puchero y a punto de llorar-_

no.. no es así yo estoy muy contenta de verlo nuevamente además estoy muy feliz al poder trabajar junto con oto-san

ahhhh mi pequeña yo también estoy muy feliz de que actuemos juntos, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya que tu madre está impaciente por conocerte- _dijo mientras ambos caminaban hasta un vehículo blanco, tras algunos minutos llegaron a la casa o mejor dicho a la mansión de los hizuri, ya cuando estaban por abrir la puerta esta se abre de repente_

Mi niña por fin llegaste- _dice una mujer antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Kyoko y frotar su mejilla con la de ella-_

Amor asustaras a nuestra pequeña- _le dijo Kuu intentando alejar a su esposa-_ además no deberías de agitarte tanto ya sabes que te estas recuperando pero es mejor que lo tomemos con calma

Moohh sabes que estoy mucho mejor y que cada vez tengo más fuerza además quería ver lo más antes a mi pequeña- _dijo mientras observaba a Kyoko_ \- hola hija mi nombre es Juliena pero me puedes decir mamá- _dijo con una gran sonrisa_

Vamos entremos ya que hija te tenemos algunas sorpresas- _dijo Kuu mientras ambas mujeres entraban a la casa, comenzaron a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta la cual al abrirla Kyoko dio un grito de emoción al ver una espaciosa pieza de color rosada con muebles de color blanco una cama como las que tienen las princesas con varios cojines de diferentes tonalidades de rosa, en las paredes habían varios cuadros de hadas y seres mágicos-_

Jejeje te dije que le gustaría- _dijo Julie a su esposo_

Mi pequeña te gusta- _pregunto Kuu-_

Si es preciosa gracias Oto-san okaa-san – _dijo con una gran sonrisa-_

Pues aún falta algo mas – _dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre a Kyoko_ \- sabes el Jefe nos mandó tus notas del colegio ya que sabíamos que al venir no podrías terminar tus estudios por ello yo y tu madre mandamos tus antecedentes a una prestigiosa escuela el cual el director asombrado al ver tu buen desempeño decidió ingresarte a una clase avanzada

Eso… eso quiere que…

Podrás graduarte del colegio en este semestre mi pequeña- _termino de decir Julie-_

Es… es…enserio realmente no me puedo creer, muchas gracias a ambos - _decía mientras abrazaba a sus padres-_

Bueno esto tiene que celebrarse por ello cocinare una rica cena- _decía Julie entusiasmada mientras que Kuu rogaba a los dioses para que su esposa se detuviera cosa que se cuenta Kyoko-_

Okaa-san que te parece si yo hago la cena

Pero mi pequeña acabas de llegar debes de estar cansada deja que yo lo haga

Es que yo quería hacer la cena para agradecerle por todo esto además quería que Okaa-san comiera lo que yo cocinara- _dijo con un puchero al estilo setsu-_

Ohhhhh mi niña _-dijo mientras la abrazaba_ \- claro que quiero comer lo que tu cocines, vamos esperare con ansias lo que harás- _mientras la tomaba de la mano para dirigirse a la cocina acompañada de Kuu el cual suspiraba aliviado, tras algunos minutos la familia se encontraba cenando-_

Esto está realmente delicioso- _decía Julie a punto de llorar por la exquisita comida_ \- solo nos faltaría Kuon para ser una familia completa aunque conociendo ese niño no comería casi nada

Se parece un poco a Tsuruga-san- _dijo haciendo que Julie pusiera mucha atención en lo que decía Kyoko_ \- siempre se anda saltándose sus comidas y si come siempre son onigiris o café por ello mayormente le cocino o lo reto por su mal , a veces se comporta como un niño

Que más, como es Tsuruga-san- _preguntaba ansiosa Julie mientras Kuu estaba entretenido comiendo_

Etto… es muy amable ya que siempre me ayuda cuando tengo problemas con algún personaje, aunque da miedo cuando se enoja ya que siempre tiene una gran y radiante sonrisa cada vez que está enojado, es también una persona que ama su trabajo más que nadie en el mundo por ello puede llegar a actuar de esa manera, cuando lo vez actuar es como si te llevara a otro mundo pero también por ello es exigente pero aquello es lo que admiro de él por eso me gustaría estar a su altura y que él me considere como igual…

Mi pequeña es que acaso estarás enamorada de Tsuruga-san- _pregunto Julio haciendo que el rostro de Kyoko se pusiera rojo y que Kuu casi se ahogara con la comida_ -

Etto…bueno…pues….yo….si- _dijo en voz baja sonrojada al máximo mientras que Julie tenía una radiante sonrisa de felicidad al saber que su pequeña estaba enamorada de su bebé_

Tendré que organizar pronto la boda- _pensaba Julie mientras que Kuu tenía una sonrisa ya que más a menos sabía lo que su hijo sentía por Kyoko-_

Después de la cena Kyoko comenzó a hablar sobre su madre, lo ocurrido con sho, el por qué había entrado en la actuación, de cómo era su relación con Ren y como había cambiado con el tiempo, de los trabajos realizados y lo que había ocurrido en ellos eso si omitió algunas partes de la actuación de los hermanos Hell y lo que había pasado con Ren el día de ayer ya que le daba mucha vergüenza contarlo

Bueno mi pequeña será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya que mañana iremos a la escuela para realizar los papeleos correspondientes- _le dijo Kuu la cual esta asintió se despidió de sus padres para dirigirse a su habitación tras llegar tomo una ducha y se colocó el pijama_ -

Cierto con todo esto no he leído el guion que me dio el presidente- _dijo mientras tomaba el guion-_ mmmm mi personaje es Ema una jovencita bondadosa e inteligente además de tener una gran belleza por ello varias mujeres de su escuela le tienen envidia de su inteligencia y belleza además de venir de una familia adinerada… así que seré una ojou-sama además estará ambientada en la época antigua así que llegare vestido como los que lleve cuando interprete a la princesa Lilith- _mientras su rostro se colocaba rojo al recordar la última escena_ \- sigamos era tanto la envidia de sus compañeras que un día la atrapan y la llegan a un callejón el cual unos hombres que fueron contratados por aquellas mujeres abusaron de ella… _esto no sabía pero_ _aquí dice que estará bastante oscuro por ello no se verá nada solo tendré que decir las líneas_ … sigamos, después de aquello como pudo Ema llega a su casa, su madre al verla en vez de preocuparse le da una cachetada diciéndole que ya no servía para nada ya que su cuerpo estaba manchado por ello la persona que la compraría ya no la iba a querer ya que no era virgen por ello su madre la hecho de la casa diciéndole que nunca más la quería ver, Ema devastada camina por las calles mientras su cuerpo era mojado por las gotas de lluvia pensando que ese día era el fin de su vida ya que no deseaba seguir viviendo pero aquella misma noche un hombre llamado azusa se da cuenta de la joven y decide ayudarla _…. Así que oto-san será azusa…_ con el tiempo azusa comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por Ema al igual ella al ver como aquel hombre era tan cariñoso, compresivo y amable con ella pero algo la hizo temer y eso fue al saber que estaba embarazada de aquel hombre que había abusado desde ahí habrán varios obstáculos que se interpondrán entre Ema y azusa…. _realmente es muy interesante ya que nunca he interpretado un papel así además de ser una de las protagonistas junto con Oto-san, aunque estoy nerviosa por aquellas escenas románticas que hare junto a él no sé si podre…_

Mogami-san en este mundo deberás de besar y hacer varias cosas que tu personaje requiriera por ello debes de actuar profesionalmente para no causar ningún contratiempo a la filmación con ello demostraras que eres una profesional

Si Tsuruga-san prometo que daré lo mejor de mí en este papel para no defraudarlo- _decía Kyoko a unos de los mini ren que traía para luego lentamente se quedara dormida pensando en las miles que cosas que aprendería interpretando aquel personaje_


	6. Chapter 6

Ya llevo cuatro meses junto con oto-san y oka-san ambos realmente son maravillosos junto a ellos me siento como si fuera en realidad su hija, oka-san me mima demasiado siempre que salimos termino como con 10 bolsas llenas de ropa, también la escuela es fantástica al principio me costó adaptarme a la clase avanzada pero ahora estoy bien además solo faltan 2 meses para poder graduarme aun no lo puedo creer que en 2 meses me gradué, la filmación va según lo acordado sino ocurre ningún problema en un año deberíamos de terminarla, en ella he aprendido mucho gracias a oto-san y a las personas que trabajan ahí, he recibido muchos consejos de ellos, también el director es muy amable aunque estricto, me entere que fue el quien decidió que yo hiciera el papel de Ema y no quería a nadie más, realmente me siento muy feliz y orgullosa al saber que mi actuación está siendo reconocida, todo está muy bien excepto por dos cosas, una es que se me quedo mi celular en la limosina del presidente y aún no he podido comprarme uno, oto-san se ofreció a regalarme uno pero me negué y lo segundo es que durante los últimos meses he sentido náuseas y mareos le comente a oka-san y me dijo que a lo mejor era porque aún no me acostumbro además me hizo prometer que si seguía así iríamos al doctor

Kyoko-chan empezaremos en breves minutos- _dijo un miembro del staff-_

Hai- _dijo parándose del lugar para ir a la escena_

Escena 35 acción- _gritaba el director-_

Se podía apreciar a una joven entrando a una casa con las ropas rasgadas, pelo despeinado, varios rasguños en su cara, brazos y piernas, al entrar la joven ve a su madre

Ma…- _no termino de decir ya que en ese momento su madre la abofetea_ \- madre porque- _decía mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla_

Como que porque es obvio que por como llevas sabes que pensaran los demás de nuestra familia, tu estúpida niña manchaste el honor e imagen de esta familia- _gritaba mientras Ema estaba a punto de llorar_

Madre yo…

No quiero oírte sabes ahora no vales nada, sabes lo que me esmere para que permanecieras pura para que llegara este día y justo cuando alguien había decidido comprarte tu vienes así

Madre que estás diciendo como comprarme- _decía mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas_ -

Lo que escuchaste es que creías que todo lo que he hecho por ti durante estos años fue por cariño pues no solo lo hice para que llegara por fin el día para que te compraran y así tener una gran fortuna – _el rostro de Kyoko en ese momento mostraba como los recuerdos vividos del personaje se hiciera añicos por lo dicho-_

Ma..dre- _decía entre lágrimas que caían y caían por su rostro_

Largo.. LARGO DE ESTA CASA DESDE ESTE DIA NO EXISTE… DESDE ESTE DIA MI HIJA HA MUERTO POR ELLO LARGATE Y NUNCA VUELVAS _-gritaba mientras tomaba el brazo de Ema para sacarla de la casa-_

CORTE- _gritaba el director_ \- dios esta niña es asombrosa- _decía emocionado mientras Kuu tenía una gran sonrisa al escuchar aquello-_ seguiremos con la siguiente escena está todo preparado

Si señor- respondían los trabajadores

Kyoko-chan, Kuu a sus puestos ya que hay que aprovechar la noche para el encuentro de Ema y Azusa

Hai- _decían ambos_

3..2…1… acción

Por las calles desoladas caminaba Ema la cual tenía la mirada perdida sin vida mientras las lágrimas se mesclaban con la lluvia en aquel momento, caminaba y caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que se tropezó y cayó al suelo, sin mucha fuerza se levantó y se recostó en una de las murallas

Así que todos estos años que he vivido que he visto la sonrisa y cariño de mis padres solo era una mentira solo estaban cuidando de un objeto que pronto venderían al mejor postor entonces qué sentido tiene mi vida si lo pienso ninguno lo único que me queda es dejar de existir ya que nunca debió de existir alguien como yo- _dijo mientras en ese momento un carruaje se detiene frente a ella, la puerta se abre dejando ver un hermoso hombre_

Jovencita si sigue aquí morirá

No estaría mal ya que un objeto como yo solo le espera la muerte- _riendo amargamente, el hombre la observo detenidamente y vio sus rojas rasgadas su cuerpo rasguñado su mejilla roja solo podía pensar en una sola cosa lo cual la joven deseaba a muerte por ello bajo de su carruaje y se sacó su saco para colocárselo en ese momento Ema siente una calidez lo que conlleva a levantar la vista para ver el rostro del hombre-_

Señorita no sé qué le paso para que llegue a la conclusión de querer la muerte pero cada persona tiene su propósito en la vida no hay nadie en este mundo que sea un objeto sin valor, sé que tendrá una oportunidad de encontrarlo y hasta que lo encuentre yo me hare cargo de usted ya que en estas condiciones no puedo dejarla sola-

Yo… yo no puedo… yo solo le causare problemas…solo seré una…

Usted no será nada lo que usted diga sino todo lo contrario por eso quiero que tome una decisión de dejar que yo la ayude y así tener una nueva oportunidad o quedarse aquí- _dijo extendiéndole su mano la cual Ema tomo tras algunos minutos-_ Hizo una buena elección por cierto mi nombre Chiba Azusa y el suyo señorita

Mi nombre es Aizawa Ema- _dijo antes de subir al carruaje y perderse entre las calles-_

Corte- _dijo mientras cortaban el agua y Kuu y Kyoko salían del carruaje_ \- buen trabajo a todos, cada vez estas mejorando Kyoko-chan tu talento es espléndido hace mucho tiempo que no trabajaba con alguien que realizaba las escenas en una sola toma realmente me alegro de haberte escogido

Muchas gracias director le prometo que no le defraudare- _dijo haciendo una reverencia-_

Pequeña será mejor que nos vayamos o sino tu madre quera hacer la cena- _dijo nervioso Kuu, la cual Kyoko asintió al igual que el nerviosa ya que había probado la comida de Julie y ya no quería volver a comer, se despidieron del director y los demás miembros pero al llegar a la casa ya era demasiado tarde ya que Julie tenía preparado la cena-_

Mientras por los pasillos se podían apreciar dos personas claramente enojadas caminando lo más rápido posible para llegar hasta la oficina de un hombre seguidos de un manager que en vez de estar enojado estaba preocupado, entraron sin golpear enfrentando al presidente el cual se encontraba comiendo chocolate mientras veía nuevamente el especial de san Valentín

Cuál es el motivo de su humilde visita- _dijo mientras detenía el especial-_

Usted más que seguro sabe el motivo así que diga de una vez en donde esta mogami-san- _dijo ren a punto de estallar-_

Hable presidente ya que ella no contesta las llamadas y no se encuentra en donde vivía- _decía Kanae apunto de matar al presidente sino les decía en donde estaba su amiga mientras Yashiro esperaba la respuesta que daría-_

Pues sobre eso después de la fiesta mogami-san renuncio- _dijo con tono serio dejando impactados a todos-_

Renuncio no eso no puede ser verdad ya que a ella le gusta su trabajo es imposible que ella haya renunciado- _pensaba ren al igual que Kanae y yashiro-_

Jajajaja sus rostros son increíbles- _dijo entre carcajadas el presidente_ \- no se preocupen mogami-san no renuncio- _aclaro haciendo que todos quisieran matarlo por decir aquello-_

Entonces en donde esta- _dijo ren-_

Está realizando un trabajo fuera del país que no se pudo negar ya que el mismo director la solicito- _dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que todas sabían de las capacidades de la chica pero nunca pensaron que recibiría una petición como aquella_ \- ahhh y sobre porque no contesta su teléfono es que se le quedo aquí y más que seguro aún no se compra uno bueno eso soluciona todas sus dudas- _dijo con una sonrisa_ \- ahh por si acaso este trabajo salió a última hora así que chicos esfuércense _-mientras los chicos salían de la oficina en silencio, kanae fue la primera en despedirse ya que tenía una sesión de fotos mientras Ren y Yashiro se dirigían al estacionamiento ya que tenían una entrevista-_

Así que por eso tenía aquella expresión aquella noche pero porque no lo dijo es que no me tiene confianza y lo que paso aquella noche que significo para ella o mejor dicho que es lo que siente ella hacia mi… puede que aquel regalo haya sido para otra persona en vez para mi puede que aquellas palabras sean para otra persona…. Además cuanto se demorara en realizar aquello 1 año 2 o más- _pensaba ren sin darse cuenta que había llegado al lugar y que Yashiro lo estaba llamando-_

REN…. TSURUGA REN- _dijo en voz alta mientras lo sacudía haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos_

Que pasa Yashiro

Ren lo que te he estado diciendo es que ya llegamos y si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde- _al escuchar aquello Ren mira el lugar dándose cuenta que era en realidad lo que le decía por ello salió rápido del vehículo al igual que su manager_

 **Volviendo con Kyoko**

Tras esa extravagante cena la familia se encontraba viendo la última escena del especial que había hecho kyoko

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa mi bebe es tan lindo aunque se hubiera visto mejor si estuviera en su forma real así se hubiera visto como un príncipe- _decía Julie eufórica-_

Oka-san de quien habla- _dijo Kyoko-_

De Kuon de mi bebe aunque no me gusta que se haya teñido su pelo de ese color y que oculte sus bellos ojos- _dijo haciendo que Kyoko quedara petrificada y que Julie se diera cuenta lo que había hecho-_

Oka-san está diciendo que Tsuruga-san es kuon

Al parecer ya no lo podemos ocultar- _dijo Kuu suspirando-_ así es hija él es nuestro hijo- _dijo para luego contar la historia desde que cuando visitaron a Kyoto, de como a los 15 se había ido de su hogar y como hasta el día de hoy el ocultaba su verdadera identidad eso si omitieron muchas partes ya que aquello debería de decírselo su hijo en persona, tras terminar Julie había ido a buscar un álbum de fotos el cual mostraba a un niño de 10 años-_

Corn- _dijo en voz baja mientras algunas lágrimas caían_ \- porque no me dijo si sabía que yo todo este tiempo he andado buscándolo, porque me lo oculto todo este tiempo con que motivo- _se cuestionaba en su mente Kyoko cuando en ese momento se proyectaban las imágenes cuando Ren estuvo a punto de caer en la oscuridad aquellos momentos que parecía que otra persona se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo-_ será ese motivo, aquella oscuridad que vi, si es eso tendré que esperar que algún día él tenga la confianza suficiente para contarme además ya tenía una leve impresión que podría ser él a quien engaño en algún lugar de mi interior tenía la ilusión que fuera él y solo él pero sé que aquel niño es él y ahora vuela libre aunque no sea una hada-

Hija estas bien- _decía preocupada Julie-_

Hai oka-san- _dijo mientras se paraba_ -solo que es muy sorpre…- _no terminó ya que en ese momento todo se oscureció-_

mmm… que me paso- _decía en voz baja mientras observaba a su alrededor-_

te desmayaste hija ahora estas en el hospital ya que estamos esperando los resultados- _dijo Julie mientras le acariciaba el cabello-_

realmente nos diste un susto- _dijo Kuu mientras el doctor ingresaba-_

qué bueno que estas despierta ya que así la puedo felicitar personalmente

ehhh- _dijo Kyoko ya que no entendía a lo que se refería-_

tienes 4 meses

doctor a que se refiere- _decía cada vez confusa-_

hija estas embarazada tu pequeño tiene 4 meses de gestación serás madre- _dijo con una sonrisa_

mamá… tendré un hijo- _dijo asombrada Kyoko mientras Julie saltaba de la felicidad y Kuu se encontraba en el piso ya que se había desmayado por la noticia_


	7. Chapter 7

_**hola chicos hoy esperoque les gusten estos dos cap, por cierto la cancion que sale es el ending de fortune arterial por si alguien la quiere escuchar**_

madre… seré madre… un hijo se Tsuruga-san y mío _\- pensaba feliz mientras sus manos tocaban su vientre pero en un momento comenzó a sentir miedo, miedo de que dirá el padre de la criatura, su reacción, lo que él sentirá pero aquello se esfumo al instante ya que tan grande era la felicidad que sentía al saber que tendrá un hijo del hombre que ama y que siempre amara-_

quieres verlo y saber lo que es- _le pregunto el doctor-_

si – _dijo entusiasmada mientras iban a una habitación acompañados de Julie y de kuu que aún seguía inconsciente(su linda esposa lo llevo a rastras)_ -

ahora recuéstate para que puedas verlo- _dijo el doctor mientras que Kuu despertaba-_

mmm… soñé que nuestra pequeña estaba embarazada- _dijo kuu mirando a Julie la cual se reía-_

pues no es un sueño mira la pantalla- _dijo Julie entre risas-_

mire señorita ahí está su pequeño y por lo que veo es un varón felicidades, su pequeño está muy sano- _dijo mientras kyoko le caían las lágrimas de emoción tras esto los tres salieron del hospital-_

desde aquella vez los días pasaron volando, con oka-san tuvimos que detener a oto-san ya que al enterarse que el padre era Tsuruga-san quería viajar de inmediato a Japón para matar a Ren por haber tocado a su niña pero cambio de idea cuando oka-san lo invito a comprar las cosas necesarias para su nieto, de ahí entendí de donde había salido ese lado de Tsuruga-san ya que ambos compraron ropa como para 3 años, yo ya me había graduado del colegio además fui la mejor, oto-san lloraba a mares cuando me llamaron para entregarme el certificado, en esos días tenía 6 meses de embarazo pero no se me notaba para nada, cualquier persona que me viera no pensaría que estaba embarazada pero mi pequeño está ahí moviéndose de un lugar a otro, las escenas de la película iban de maravilla ya que no hubo ningún retraso la terminaríamos antes de lo planeado además gracias a oka-san comencé a modelar además de salir en varios comerciales promocionando una variedad de productos, realmente cuando vine a este lugar nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos

Kyoko en que piensas- _dijo un hombre alto, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel blanca-_

Solo pensaba en lo había pasado hace 5 años atrás- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

Jajaja así que era eso aún recuerdo cuando te conocí, cuando llegamos con el presidente y te encontramos en labor de parto, aún recuerdo su cara cuando se enteró que estabas embarazada

Si realmente fue gracioso pero después me interrogo para que le contara todo y se autoproclamo padrino de mi pequeño

Jajaja bueno mi dama inmortal será mejor que vayamos al estudio ya que aún nos quedan muchas cosas que hacer

Así que ya hay otro apodo más – _dijo levantándose dejando caer su hermoso cabello de color negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura_ -

Claro tienes varios apodos ya que no por nada eras la mujer más codiciada, la mejor actriz, también tu reciente canción es la más vendida y la que encabeza en la lista de las más populares- _dijo el joven con una sonrisa-_

Todo esto te lo debo a ti Rit-chan sino fueras mi manager yo no hubiera llegado tan lejos, gracias por todo- _dijo con una reverencia-_

La mayor parte ha sido por tu esfuerzo y tus habilidades bueno será mejor que nos vayamos sino queremos hacer esperar a tu príncipe-

De eso nada vamos Rit-chan- _dijo mientras tomaba lo necesario_ \- me pregunto si Ren la habrá escuchado- _pensaba mientras se dirigía al set-_

 **Mientras tanto en lme**

Ren… Ren- _dijo Yashiro pero Ren no lo tomaba en cuenta-_ dios este chico en donde está mirando- _mientras llevaba su mirada en dirección en donde estaba viendo Ren y al ver lo que este estaba mirando no pudo evitar sonreír_ \- sabes Kyoko-chan se ha hecho bastante famosa tanto por los papeles que ha desarrollado como su belleza ya que encabeza en la lista de las mujeres más bellas, la que quieres abrazar, besar, la mujer que quieres como esposa, la que te gustaría tenerla en su cama y muchas más además la película que hizo con Hizuri kuu fue uno de los mayores éxitos _-dijo con malicia ya que ren siempre se enfadaba cuando le nombraban aquella película ya que siempre recordaba la escena final en donde los protagonistas se daban un beso-_

Vamos aun no queda trabajo por hacer- _dijo Ren intentando cambiar el tema ya que siempre que le nombraran la película se acordaba de las burlas que le hizo Lory-_

Sobre eso Ren ya no tienes trabajo por lo que tienes la tarde libre- _dijo mientras le explicaba sus obligaciones para los demás días_ \- cierto casi lo olvido el presidente dijo que te pasara esto- _le entregaba un sobre_ \- ren recuerda la entrevista de mañana- _dijo antes de irse, Ren se dirigió hacia su auto sin abrir el sobre llego a su casa-_

No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento de esto _-dijo mirando el sobre para luego abrirlo_ - ** _I miss you_** … que es ese nombre espero que no sea uno de esos tontos juegos del presidente- _mientras colocaba el cd en el reproductor de video para luego sentarse en el sillón para ver el contenido, lo primero que vio fue un hermoso lago iluminado con la luna mientras las flores de cerezo danzaban mostrando una silueta de una mujer que llegaba un vestido blanco en ese momento comienza a sonar una melodía y comenzaban a acercar en donde estaba aquella mujer_

 ** _Te extraño…_**

 ** _Tan brillante como el tiempo capturado en la pintura así es el presente…_**

 ** _Advirtiendo mis ojos están que la cuidad ha empezado a cambiar…_**

 ** _Mis memorias me dicen que están simplemente desconcertadas_**

 ** _Te extraño…_**

 ** _Abrazar tus sentimientos como son_**

 ** _Te extraño…_**

 ** _Quiero saber tus emociones que no cambian_**

 ** _Te extraño…_**

 ** _Te quiero, por eso…_**

 ** _Te extraño_**

Ren no podía dejar de mirar aquel video, aquel rostro, aquella voz, aquel cuerpo pertenecían a la mujer que aun amaba y extrañaba más que nada en el mundo

 ** _Miramos hacia el cielo que nos mantiene en la palma de su mano_**

 ** _El tiempo se va escapando…_**

 ** _Te busco entre la multitud me aferro a poder encontrarte_**

 ** _Lloro mientras digo quiero verte y cierro mis ojos_**

 ** _Te extraño…_**

 ** _Incluso ahora te puedo sentir_**

 ** _Te extraño…_**

 ** _Creo en poder encontrarnos mañana_**

 ** _Te extraño…_**

 ** _Porque te amo_**

 ** _Te extraño…_**

 ** _Te extraño…_**

 ** _Abrazar tus sentimientos como son_**

 ** _Te extraño…_**

 ** _Quiero saber tus emociones que no cambian_**

 ** _Te extraño…_**

 ** _Te quiero, por eso…_**

 ** _Te extraño_**

Terminaba el video mostrando el reflejo de Kyoko en el lago

Kyoko… Kyoko...Kyoko te extraño tanto no sabes cuánto me haces falta, se de todos tus logros, en lo que te has convertido en estos 5 años por ello estoy tan orgulloso de ti pero quiero tenerte a mi lado, quiero volver a tocarte, sentir que estas a mi lado, quiero verte en persona no en revistas o las películas o trabajos que realizas- _mientras colocaba nuevamente el video y se dirigía hacia la ventana_ \- Kyoko-chan te extraño tanto- _dijo mirando hacia el cielo-_

 **Mientras tanto una mujer observaba el cielo dentro de un vehículo**

Ren la abras escuchado…tal como dice te extraño- _decía en voz baja-_

Kyoko hoy me llego esta propuesta- _dijo pasándole una carpeta aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo_ \- dijo que le diéramos la respuesta lo más antes posible- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Kyoko se le iluminaban los ojos y sonreía de la felicidad al ver lo que se trataba-_

Dile que aceptare, que estaré lo más antes posible- _dijo emocionada-_

No te preocupes ya le dije y ya organice tu agenda así que en una semana más nos vamos a Japón

Rit-chan no sabes cuánto te quiero- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras nuevamente observaba el cielo_ \- nos volveremos a encontrar Ren-


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos mi nombre es Mogami Kyon, soy un niño de 5 años, cabello rubio y ojos verdes según mi abuelita soy el vivo retrato de mi padre, mi madre es la actriz, cantante y modelo Mogami Kyoko, mami es muy popular por sus trabajos y canciones por ello es difícil salir de paseo sin disfrazarse ya que la reconocen enseguida, ella tiene una variedad de apodos que sus fanes le han dado por sus trabajos y belleza los cuales siempre es nominada a varias premiaciones y concursos siendo siempre la ganadora, mi padre es Hizuri Kuon o mejor dicho Tsuruga Ren como todos lo conocen, me entere a los 3 años que él era mi padre gracias a mi abuelita que por la emoción se le escapo desde ahí mis abuelitos y el abuelito Lory me cuentan historias de él, de cómo tanto mi madre y mi padre se quieren pero ninguno lo sabe y piensan que están enamorados de otra persona, según el abuelito Lory papi es una tortuga, mami cuando se enteró de la verdad se asustó un poco pero después comenzó a contarme varias historias de ellos de cómo se conocieron y los trabajos que habían realizado, siempre que mami me cuenta cosas de papi su mirada se vuelve más tierna de lo que es, con ello sé que mami ama mucho a papi a pesar de estar lejos, también sé que todas las canciones que ella canta van dirigidas a él, bueno no conozco a papi pero lo admiro demasiado y lo quiero al igual que mami ya que siempre veo sus películas o series y quedo encantando, es igual a mami cuando comienzo a verlo quedo atrapado en su actuación es como si no hubiera nada a mi alrededor, es fantástico como logran aquella actuación por ello quiero ser como ambos quiero actuar y estar en un escenario en donde estén ellos, sé que aún falta mucho pero me esforzare…etto bueno antes que nada ahora nos encontramos llegando a Tokyo gracias a una oferta del abuelito Lory

Kyon-chan ya llegamos- _dijo una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellera dorada_

Si mami… mami te vez linda así pero me gusta más como eres en realidad

Lo se mi amor pero debo de andar así ya que es una sorpresa lo de mi llegada así que este es nuestro secreto para darle una gran sorpresa a todos- _dijo tomándole la mano a su hijo para salir del avión tras salir en el pasillo se encontraba Sebastián que ya los estaba esperando, luego del saludo se dirigieron a la empresa en donde lo esperaba el presidente-_

Esto me trae tanta nostalgia- _dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del presidente_

Abuelito Lory- _dijo el pequeño mientras iba corriendo a los brazos del presidente-_

Kyon tanto tiempo como has estado pequeño, has cuidado a tu madre

Claro abuelito- _dijo con una radiante sonrisa al recordar a todos los sujetos que intentaron acercársele a su madre los cuales sufrieron un pequeño accidente_

Realmente este chico es igual a su padre tanto en la apariencia como ese gran deseo de proteger a su madre de cualquier amenaza, me pregunto que pasara cuando Ren lo vea- _pensaba lory mientras abrazaba al pequeño-_

Jejeje realmente usted no cambia para nada presidente _-dijo Kyoko al ver que andaba vestido como pirata-_

Tu tampoco Kyo…no mejor dicho Kurosaki Rima-chan, realmente has hecho un buen trabajo Ritsu _-dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a ambos-_

No yo no he hecho mucho, donde hemos llegado es debito a las habilidades de Kyoko- _dijo el manager-_

No todo es gracias a Rit-chan ya que si no fueras mi manager no estaría en donde estoy

Ya cálmense será mejor que hablemos lo que tenemos organizado para esta gran sorpresa- _dijo Lory bajando a Kyon-_

Mami puedo dar una vuelta al lugar

Pero…- _no termino ya que en ese momento puso una cara de cachorrito la cual Kyoko no se pudo resistir_ \- está bien pero no salgas de la empresa y si te pierdes pide a alguien que te traiga a la oficina del presidente-

Está bien mami- _dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego salir del lugar-_

Jejeje hasta esa carita la saco de Ren ya que solo la familia Hizuri puede lograr hacerla _-pensaba Lory con una sonrisa_ \- bueno chicos ya saben más o menos lo que tengo planeado pero le explicare nuevamente, durante este mes el personaje de Kurosaki Rima hará varios anuncios y sesiones de fotos para que su nombre sea rápidamente reconocido llegando así a la curiosidad de los periodistas de conocer a esa misteriosa mujer y en una fiesta que realizare anunciaremos tu verdadera identidad

Por mi me parece bien así Kyon tendrá tiempo para acostumbrase además será entretenido trabajar como incógnita pero además le tengo una propuesta para la fiesta que le parece si hacemos esto….- _el presidente al escuchar aquello aprobó enseguida la idea de Kyoko con una sonrisa mientras se imaginaba las caras de las personas-_

 **Mientras tanto con Kyon**

Así que aquí es donde mami trabajo y donde conoció a papi a moko onee-san y chiori onee-san y mucha gente más que se encariñaron con mami- _pensaba con una sonrisa mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería sin darse cuenta que adelante de él había una persona haciendo que este chocara-_

Estas bien- _dijo un hombre al ver al pequeño-_

Si lo siento fue culpa mía- _dijo mientras levantaba la vista-_ papi _\- pensaba sorprendido al ver que la persona que había chocado no era nadie más que Tsuruga Ren-_

Ehhh se parece tanto a…- _no termino de pensar ya que en ese momento le pequeño nuevamente se disculpó-_ no te preocupes que te parece si te invito algo debes de tener hambre etto…

Mi nombre es Kyon _\- le dijo_ \- bueno será mejor que no diga el apellido de mami ya que arruinaría la sorpresa-

Es un nombre no muy común _\- le dijo Ren mientras se dirigía a una mesa llegando dos pasteles-_ se parece a mi nombre en un momento pensé que había dicho Kuon- _pensaba Ren mientras le pasaba un pastel al pequeño-_

Según mami es una mezcla de los nombres de ella y de mi padre- _dijo para luego llegarse un trozo de pastel-_

Y tus padres donde están es raro que andes solo- _dijo para luego comer un trozo de pastel-_

Mami está hablando con el presidente y sobre mi padre nunca lo he visto _-respondió_ \- tendré que actuar ya que no puedo decir que mi padre se encuentra en frente a mí pero aun así soy feliz de poder hablar con el- _pensaba mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa-_

Debe de tener unos 5 años pero se nota que para su edad es bastante maduro e inteligente realmente es muy interesante y divertido este pequeño _-pensaba mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa-_

 **En la oficina de Lory**

Entonces todo solucionado- _dijo Lory con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba una hoja a Kyoko_ -esta será tu agenda hasta que llegue el día con esto veras que serás muy popular además podrás trabajar con personas que quieres ver

Gracias presidente pero aquí dice que hay una sesión con…. Tsuruga-san- _decía lo último en voz baja mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban-_

Si es para un perfume además pensé que te gustaría verlo lo más antes posible- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

Kyoko yo no podre acompañarte ya que debo de organizar varias cosas con el presidente además ver un departamento seguro para que vivas

Sé que te preocupa aquello pero no te preocupes ya me hice cargo de aquello- _dijo el presidente mientras tocaban la puerta-_ adelante

Permiso Presidente- _dijo un hombre-_

Yashiro por fin llegas quiero presentarte a esta jovencita- _mientras Kyoko se daba vuelta escondiendo la emoción que sentía_ \- ella es Kurosaki Rima, ella es la modelo que te hable ayer, por algunos motivos su manager no puede acompañarla en estos días por ello quiero que la ayudes ya que estará en los mismos lugares en que estará Ren además ella es la modelo que estará en la sesión junto a Ren-

Claro presidente no se preocupe ayudare a esta joven

Siento mucho las molestias- _decían Kyoko y Ritsu-_

Siento mucho que no puedo estar al lado de Rima pero como recién hemos llegado a Tokyo debo de organizar varias cosas para su estadía, etto mi nombre es Kurosaki Ritsu por favor cuide de Rima

No se preocupe Kurosaki-san yo cuidare a la señorita hasta que usted arregle todo ya que no tengo ningún problema, será mejor que nos marchemos Kurosaki-san

Me puede llamar Rima si gusta ya que con mi manager tenemos el mismo apellido es algo confuso- _dijo mientras yashiro asentía para después despedirse del presidente de su manager-_

Etto Rima-san para ser extranjera habla muy bien el japonés- _dijo Yashiro_

Gracias he estado aprendiendo el idioma durante el tiempo que pase en Los Ángeles- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

Ahora entiendo porque esta señorita es tan linda jejeje cuál será la reacción de Ren al verla no no..no…no, no debo de pensar en aquello Ren es solo de Kyoko-chan- _se reprochaba mentalmente yashiro mientras llegaban a la entrada de la cafetería en donde estaba su representado-_

Mi bebe espero que este cerca ya que aunque hable varias cosas con Yashiro-san no le dije nada de mi pequeño- _pensaba Kyoko mientras entraban en la cafetería-_

Ren- _dijo Yashiro haciendo que Kyoko levantara la miraba para encontrarse con aquel hombre que tanto extrañaba y amaba_ -

Mami- _dijo el pequeño al ver a su madre mientras se acercaba en donde estaba Kyoko seguido de Ren-_

Rima-san se encuentra bien- _pregunto Yashiro al ver que estaba llorando-_

Si estoy bien solo que recordé a una persona muy importante en mi corazón- _dijo limpiándose las lágrimas antes que llegara su hijo y Ren-_

Mami mira me encontré con Tsuruga Ren mientras veía el lugar- _dijo con una tierna sonrisa_ \- mami quien es el- _dijo con una sonrisa falsa que escondía su rabia-_

E…e…esa sonrisa es la misma que la de Ren- _pensaba Yashiro al ver al pequeño_

Él es Yashiro Yukihito es el manager de Tsuruga Ren, él nos acompañara en las sesiones que tendré que hacer ya que Rit-chan tiene que ocuparse de algunas cosas-

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kyon _-le dijo a Yashiro_ \- así que es solo el manager de papi ahora que recuerdo mami había mencionado su nombre antes, bueno supongo que no tendré que hacer nada con él para evitar que se acerque a mami _-pensaba mientras agarraba la mano de su madre-_

Disculpe la tardanza mi nombre es Kurosaki Rima, estaré a su cuidado por unos días además gracias por cuidar de Kyon Tsuruga-san

Así que debe de ser ella la persona que me había dicho el presidente- _pensaba Ren_ \- no se preocupe Kurosaki-san fue un agrado hablar con su hijo bueno será mejor que vayamos al estudio- _dijo Ren mientras todos lo seguían tras algunos minutos llegaron al estudio, Kyoko se presentó ante el director para luego irse a cambiar ya cuando volvió todos los hombres quedaban embobados al verla-_

Más tontos que tendré que alejar de mami _-pensaba con una gran y radiante sonrisa que Yashiro miraba pensando que era la misma sonrisa que utilizaba Ren-_ MAMI TE VES HERMOSA- _grito mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos viendo como_ _aquellos hombres uno a uno se iban alejando de Kyoko_ \- lárguense mami ya tiene a papi y no aceptare a nadie mas

Wauuu ese pequeño es bastante posesivo y celoso con su madre- _pensaba Ren que había presenciado aquello-_

Bueno chicos es hora de empezar- _dijo el director_

Suerte mami- _dijo Kyon_

Gracias cariño- _mientras se iba al lugar en donde comenzarían a sacar las fotos_

Como supuse mami se ve mejor y más hermosa al lado de papi- _pensaba Kyon mientras observaba la sesión de fotos_

Fiuuuuuu por fin el descanso ya no podía aguantar mucho al estar cerca de Tsuruga-san cada vez estaba más nerviosa por su toque en un momento pensé que me descubriría- _pensaba mientras iba a buscar algo de beber en una de las mesas del set-_

Te han dicho alguna vez que pareces un ángel _-dijo un hombre mientras se colocaba en pose de seductor_

Esa voz…. Shotaro _-pensaba mientras se giraba quedando frente al rubio_


	9. Chapter 9

_**bueno chicos se que muchos se quedo con la duda por ello aquí les dejo el cap, referente a la cancion que sale es el opening 2 de golden time**_

a pesar que han pasado 5 años sigue siendo igual de idiota, realmente fui una tonta en utilizar todo ese tiempo en querer vengarme de él- _pensaba Kyoko mientras lo observaba-_

ohh quedaste impactada al verme bueno que te parece si vamos a cenar- _mostrando una sonrisa-_ con esto seguro será mía-pensaba arrogantemente

 ** _disculpa pero no estoy interesada en salir con idiotas_** - _dijo Kyoko en perfecto inglés británico_

espera dime tu nombre

como pensé no tiene ni idea lo que dije- _pensaba Kyoko con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una botella de agua y comenzaba a caminar-_

si no me equivoco ese es el bastardo n° 1 según mi abuelita, ese cantante que mami derroto fácilmente con su canción- _pensaba mientras iba en donde estaba Kyoko-_ Mami vamos que nos espera **_PAPI_** - _dijo agarrando la mano de Kyoko para comenzar a caminar no sin antes ver a Sho para darle una de las más terroríficas sonrisas que hizo que el cantante quedara petrificado-_

sho que haces aquí aun debemos ir al estudio ya que aún no terminas la canción o es que acaso quieres que nuevamente te gane Kyoko-chan

nada de eso además esa mujer gano por suerte mira que escribirme una canción que mujer más tonta- _decía mientras reía para luego salir del lugar-_

mas quisieras que fuera así- _pensaba Kyon que había escuchado aquello mientras llegaban en donde estaba Ren-_

las semanas se pasaron volando gracias a los trabajos que me dio el presidente he podido ver a mouko-san y a chiori-san ambas se han hecho muy famosas y reconocidas fue genial trabajar con ambas, también me he encontrado con María-chan se ha vuelto una jovencita preciosa la cual siempre lleva el muñeco que le di, cuando la encontré comenzó a decirme varias cosas de mi sus ojos brillaban al igual que hace 5 años, Kyon en estos últimos días ha estado junto a Tsuruga-san siempre que los veo me envuelve una calidez al verlos riendo y hablando realmente son iguales, estoy muy feliz que mi bebe pueda estar algunos momentos con su padre- _pensaba Kyoko mientras caminaba por los pasillos con Kyon,Ren y Yashiro-_

 ** _y como era de esperar de la Diosa, la canción que salió hace poco encabeza en la lista de la más vendida -_** _dijo un hombre_ -

 ** _exacto su canción al igual que I miss you es una de las más vendidas, además según las entrevistas el mismo día en que la canción salió a la venta batió el record en ventas pero lo que nos preocupa es que durante este mes no se ha sabido nada de la Diosa-_** _dijo una mujer-_

me pregunto si Kyoko-chan estará bien ya que yo también he estado un poco preocupado- _dijo Yashiro_

una nueva canción ahora entiendo porque maría y los demás tatareaban una melodía- _pensaba Ren-_

 **cambiando de tema todos deben de estar preguntando quien es la misteriosa modelo que ha aparecido en muchas de las portadas y revistas-** _dijo un hombre-_

 **lo único que sabemos que Kurosaki Rima-chan es extranjera y que tiene un pequeño de 5 años pero Chicos no se preocupen ya que hoy en exclusiva y en directo sabremos más de la modelo ya que el presidente ofreció una entrevista a la joven en la fiesta que realizara por ello sintonicen este canal ya que en una hora tendremos muchas sorpresas-** _dijo una_ _mujer dando así terminado el programa dejando a varias personas hablando entre si-_

el presidente sabe cómo lucirse ya que nunca pensé que llegaría ser tan popular lo bueno que gracias a dios nadie se ha dado cuenta de quién soy aunque hoy todos lo sabrán- _pensaba con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro_

Rima-san debe de estar nerviosa- _dijo Yashiro al ver a la joven-_

Si un poco- _dijo mirando disimuladamente a Ren-_

Yashiro será mejor que nos marchemos o sino no llegaremos a la fiesta, nos vemos Kyon Kurosaki-san- _dijo para comenzar a caminar-_

Bueno será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos ya que hay que arreglarse para la fiesta- _dijo tomando la mano de su hijo para dirigirse al lugar en donde sería la fiesta-_

Mami te vez preciosa- _dijo Kyon al ver a kyoko con un vestido de color azul rey sin tirantes que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla el cual era decorado con una cinta de color negro que se encontraba debajo de sus pechos el cual dejaba caer una hermosa tela trasparente de color negro el cual tenía bordado unas hermosas flores-_

Gracias amor tú también te ves hermoso- _dijo al ver a su pequeño con un traje de color negro, con una camisa ploma y una corbata roja resaltando así su hermoso cabello dorado y sus lindos ojos verdes-_

Bueno al parecer están listos ya que allá fuera ya se encuentran todos los invitados y reporteros, bueno Kyon será mejor que nos vayamos- _dijo el manager-_

Si Rit-chan, papi debe de estar esperándonos bueno adiós mami te estaré viendo _-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse al lugar en donde se encontraba Ren y los demás_ -

Estas lista Rima- _dijo el presidente-_

Hai cuando usted diga presidente- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el escenario que se había hecho para la entrevista-_

Al parecer ya va a comenzar- _dijo Yashiro mientras Ren, Ritsu, Kyon, María, Kanae y Chiori veían entrar al presidente acompañado de una bella mujer_ -

Hola a todos le agradezco a todos los que asistieron a esta fiesta que he realizado- _dijo el Presidente-_ bueno que les parece si empezamos- _dijo viendo a los reporteros_

 ** _Kurosaki-san que la motivo a venir a Tokyo_**

 ** _Kurosaki-san nos hemos enterado que es extranjera , nos gustaría saber de qué lugar viene_**

 ** _Kurosaki-san además del modelaje que otros trabajos a realizado_**

 ** _Kurosaki-san como a pesar de sus maravillosos trabajos su nombre no ha sido reconocido anteriormente_**

 _Bombardeaban de preguntas los reporteros sin dejar tiempo para contestar, bueno eso ya se esperaba de ellos por eso el plan estaba yendo como lo habían planeado_

Calma calma chicos Rima-chan les responderá todas sus dudas- _dijo el presidente_ \- bueno que te parece si comenzamos- _dijo mientras Kyoko asentía para luego levantarse dejando confusos a los reporteros y los invitados-_ bueno chicos con esto saldrán de todas sus dudas- _dijo el presidente mientras se apagaba la luz por un momento dejando a todos bastantes confundidos por lo que pasaba hasta…._

 ** _Ah, si te encontrara en mis sueños ¿sería capaz de decírtelo?_** _Se escuchaba mientras las luces se encendían dejando ver a la misma Rubia con los ojos cerrados con una música que era conocida por muchos_

No….no puede ser…esa canción- _dijo María dejando a ren preocupado mientras Kyon está sonriendo y los demás estaban impactados ya que no creían lo que escuchan_

 ** _Dime ¿las penas solo caen desde el cielo?_** _-cantaba mientras lentamente abría los ojos dejando ver ese hermoso color miel-_

Onee-sama- _decía maría mientras lloraba y Ren estaba petrificado pensando que aquella mujer no podía ser su Kyoko aunque tuvieran varios parecidos_

 ** _Esa voz te atormenta hasta hoy_**

 ** _Mis sentimientos no desaparecerán cuando ponga mis manos sobre las tuyas_**

 ** _Incluso si no puedo decirte la verdad cuando nuestros ojos se encuentren_**

 ** _Tus palabras iluminan mi mundo más que cualquier otro_**

 ** _Cuando estas a mi lado el "adiós" es realmente un "te amo", lo sabes_**

 ** _No puedo ser honesta aun cuando sea yo sola cantando en soledad_**

 ** _No puedo sonreír…_**

 ** _"gracias" es en realidad " te deseo", lo sabes..._**

 ** _Ah los sueños dejan un final incierto_**

 ** _Amor, el amor es el fin del mundo y mi corazón y tu amor son el fin de mi mundo x2_**

 ** _Hey ya sabes que la tristeza cae desde el cielo y que te lleva lejos de aquí así como así_**

 ** _Porque si no estás a mi lado cuando despierte, quiero verte de inmediato cuando aplauda, aun si vienes descalzo…_**

 ** _Hey no te alejes de mí, solo he venido así hasta ahora solo contigo_**

 ** _Mira si podemos llegar a ser uno como nosotros somos, me pregunto si una débil premonición ahora nos estaría pasando…_**

 ** _Tus palabras iluminan mi mundo más que cualquier otro_**

 ** _Cuando estas a mi lado el "adiós" es realmente un "te amo", lo sabes_**

 ** _No puedo ser honesta aun cuando sea yo sola cantando en soledad_**

 ** _"gracias" es en realidad " te deseo", lo sabes…_**

 ** _Ah los sueños dejan un final incierto-_** _mientras se escuchaba la melodía Kyoko mira y sonríe tiernamente en donde esta Ren y sus amigos mientras su mano lentamente va hacia su cabeza sacándose la peluca rubia dejando así su hermoso cabello negro mientras tomaba aire para seguir con la canción_

 ** _Si pudiera hacértelo saber ¿mi voz podría alcanzarte?_**

 ** _¿Por qué cuando estamos juntos todo brilla antes mis ojos?_**

 ** _¿Qué debería cantar? tiemblo su no estoy contigo_**

 ** _¿Por qué no puedo pintarlo?_**

 ** _Nuestro amor…_**

 ** _Siempre de amare. Esperando por ti x2_**

 ** _Creo en tus palabras y en tus palabras solamente_**

 ** _¿De qué color son tus sueños?_**

 ** _No puedo ser honesta…_**

 ** _Andemos de la mano_**

 ** _Tus palabras iluminan mi mundo más que cualquier otro_**

 ** _Cuando estas a mi lado el "adiós" es realmente un "te amo", lo sabes_**

 ** _No puedo sonreír…_**

 ** _"gracias" es en realidad "te deseo", lo sabes…_**

 ** _No puedo ser honesta aun cuando sea yo sola cantando en soledad_**

 ** _Tus sueños me iluminan más que cualquier otra cosa_**

 ** _Incluso si estas angustiado cuando nos abrazamos_**

 ** _Mi corazón no se romperá…_**

 ** _Incluso si una noche nos separamos_**

 ** _No voy a escapar…_**

 ** _Este es un "te amo" eterno_**

 ** _En mi pecho está presente que los sueños dejan un final incierto…._**

 ** _No importa lo que pase, incluso es una noche solitaria en todas las ocasiones en que he derramado lágrimas hubo un paisaje al otro lado de la puerta_**

 ** _No hay final cuando todos me están esperando_**

 ** _El fin de mi mundo era, lo sabes…_**

 ** _El principio del tuyo._**

Bueno mis queridos reporteros e invitados he aquí la verdadera identidad del personaje Kurosaki Rima _-decía el presidente con una sonrisa mientras que Kyoko hacia una leve reverencia para luego dar una cálida sonrisa-_


	10. Chapter 10

_**referente al tiempo que publico depente que me encuentre desocupada pues soy una estudiante universitaria por lo que a veces no tengo el tiempo para escribir**_

Los reporteros y los invitados no podían creer lo que veían, aquella mujer la cual trabajaron y hablaron durante un mes era kyoko… Mogami Kyoko la mujer más bella y más famosa actriz

Que pasa chicos es que le mordió la lengua los ratones o es que no le gusto la verdad tras todo esto- _dijo el presidente riendo ya que todos tenían una cara que daba risa-_

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio hasta que unos de los reporteros decidió hablar

 ** _Señorita mogami realmente fue una sorpresa ya que nunca pensamos que sería usted, realmente el nombre de Reina fantasma le queda muy bien, bueno nos podría contar como sucedió_**

Bueno todo fue obra del presidente- _dijo haciendo que casi todos de los invitados miraran con enojo al presidente por ocultarlo-_ ya que quería que todo esto fuera una sorpresa y al parecer resulto como lo habíamos planeado- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

 ** _Por cuanto tiempo planea quedarse en Japón diosa inmortal_**

Por favor dígame por mi nombre ya que me da vergüenza que me nombren por los apodos que me han dado- _dijo un poco sonrojada_ \- y sobre aquello me quedare un buen tiempo ya que deseo poder estar nuevamente en el lugar en donde comencé a actuar _\- dijo dejando que el presidente soltara algunas lágrimas al saber que su pequeña quería estar aquí-_

 ** _Mogami-san nos podría decir cómo empezó a modelar y a cantar_**

Sobre el modelaje me lo sugirió y guio Julie-san- _haciendo que Ren diera un pequeño salto cosa que se dio cuenta Kyon_ \- dijo que era perfecta para modelar y durante ese tiempo me enseño y comencé a desfilar en sus desfiles y sobre cantar fue gracias a mi manager que un día me encontró cantando una de las canciones que escribía

 ** _Eso quiere decir que sus canciones han sido escritas por usted-_** _pregunto un asombrado reportero_

Etto si todas mis canciones la he escrito yo- _dijo sonrojada al ver a su fuente de inspiración_ -

 ** _Mogami-san es cierto que tiene un hijo_**

Si es verdad – _dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor_

 ** _Pero como es que no ha habido ninguna noticia de aquello_**

Ahora que lo dice es bastante extraño ya que Kyon ha posado junto a mí para varias revistas

 ** _Es un nombre no muy común el de su hijo_**

Claro ya que es una mezcla de mi nombre y de su padre- _respondió_

 ** _Disculpe Mogami-san nos podría decir el nombre del padre de su hijo-_** _pregunto un hombre ansioso de saber_

Disculpen pero su nombre es un secreto pero lo único que les diré que es una persona que me ayudo bastante la cual respeto y amo- _dijo con una sonrisa dejando a varios sorprendidos en especial a Lory ya que nunca espero que su pequeña se declarada frente a las cámaras la cual verían cientos de personas lentamente y disimuladamente miro en donde se encontraba Ren-_

Por eso digo que es una tortuga mira que la mujer que ama le dice frente a todos la descripción de él y más teniendo a su hijo al lado de él es que acaso nunca pensó que Kyon se parece no que digo que es idéntico a él si hasta su nombre se parece- _pensaba enojado Lory mientras planificaba varios eventos para juntar a la pareja, tras algunas preguntas más daban por terminada la entrevista dando así comienzo a la fiesta-_

Se apagaron las luces nuevamente para luego se encendieran dejando ver un gran lienzo rosa Chillón el cual decía **_bienvenida Kyoko y felicidades por tu graduación_**

Presidente que graduación- _pregunto Kyoko algo asombrada al ver nuevamente ese maldito color-_

De la sección Love me, ya no hay necesidad que este ahí, ahora anda con los demás ya que sé que deseas hablar como tú con una persona- _dijo Lory haciendo sonrojar a Kyoko luego de una reverencia comenzó a caminar en donde se encontraban sus amigos-_

Onee-sama- _gritaba María mientras abrazaba a Kyoko_ -onee-sama porque lo mantuviste oculto yo quería saber que estabas aquí

Quería darles una sorpresa María-chan además ahora estaré aquí por mucho tiempo así que tendremos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras le limpiaban las lagrimas_

MOUKO-SAN- _gritaba Kyoko una vez que había calmado a María para lanzarse a sus brazos pero como siempre kanae la esquivaba_ -mouko-san eres mala- _decía en el suelo a punto de llorar_ -

Mooo deja de hacer eso Kyoko y será mejor que me cuentes todo mañana- _dijo amenazante mientras Kyoko asentía feliz-_

Después de aquello lentamente se iba acercando en donde estaban Ren, Yashiro y Kyon estaba por llegar pero unos brazos la interrumpió

Kyoko estuviste grandiosa- _dijo Ritsu haciendo que Ren mostrara una de sus radiantes sonrisas-_

Porque está enojado es que estará molesto que este aquí- _pensaba Kyoko mientras correspondía en abrazo-_ gracias Rit-chan

Wauuuu papi está bastante enojado _-pensaba Kyon mientras se acercaba a Kyoko junto con Ren y Yashiro_

Buenas noches mogami-san nos puedes presentar- _dijo Ren haciendo estremecer a Kyoko por aquella sonrisa-_

Etto buenas noches Tsuruga-san bueno él es Kurosaki Ritsu mi manager- _respondió-_

Buenas noches Tsuruga-san es un gusto conocerlo en persona además me quería disculpar por los inconvenientes que le cause a dejar a mi representada a su cargo- _dijo estirando la mano para saludarlo-_

El gusto es mío y por aquello no se debe disculpar no fue ningún problema- _dijo estrechando la mano sin cambiar aquella sonrisa-_

Si está preocupado por algo no debe de preocuparse ya que Kyoko es como mi hermana pequeña además un hombre de 45 años no debe de andar con una jovencita de 23- _dijo con una sonrisa dejando a la mayoría sorprendidos ya que el hombre no demostraba más de 27 años-_

Mami mami toma- _dijo Kyon pasándole una bolsita que tenía bordados de rosas-_

Gracias amor pensaba que se me había quedado- _dijo abriendo la bolsita-_

Que tiene aquello- _preguntaba Yashiro ya que tenía curiosidad-_

Son dos joyas que mami siempre usa solo se las saca cuando tiene que realizar algún trabajo pero todos los días la usa ya que dice que con ellas la felicidad siempre estará con ella- _respondió Kyon_ \- también es porque se la regalo papi- _pensaba mientras Kyoko avergonzada pero lo oculto perfectamente ya que por nada era la mejor actriz terminaba de colocarse la princesa rosa y el anillo, Ren internamente tenía una sonrisa que podía purificar a cientos de demonios y dejar a cientos de mujeres desmayadas al ver que Kyoko usaba las joyas que él le había regalado, Yashiro estaba a punto de gritar en modo fangirl de la emoción, Ritsu tenía una gran sonrisa mientras planificaba algunas formas para que ambos estuvieran juntos las cuales se las diría a Lory, mientras tanto en un lugar algo lejos un peli plateado reía maléficamente al ver la entrevista, mientras que en un departamento un rubio está a punto de romper la televisión al ver que aquella rubia no era nadie más que Kyoko-_


	11. Chapter 11

Kyoko se encontraba mirando el cielo por la ventana mientras María y Kyon se encontraban durmiendo abrazados de dos muñecos chibis de Ren, en el caso de Kyon era uno en forma de Kuon en la habitación que había preparado el presidente ya que por algún motivo aun no podía ir al departamento que había preparado su manager ya que según él aún le faltaban algunos arreglos cosa que terminaría mañana en la mañana haciendo que en la tarde conocerían su nuevo hogar

Realmente fue agotador además Tsuruga-san estuvo como distante en toda la fiesta- _decía suspirando-_ pero que esperabas Kyoko que te abrazara y te besara, que después de cinco años te recibiera con los brazos abiertos diciéndote lo tanto que te extrañaba ya sabias que aquello no pasaría ya que el tiempo cambia muchas cosas y cambia también los corazones _-decía con algo de tristeza mientras se acostaba y lentamente cerraba los ojos diciendo antes de dormirse el nombre de su amado-_

 ** _Mientras tanto en un departamento_**

Dios no me lo espere, ese presidente debe de estar riéndose o mejor dicho el destino debe de estar riéndose de mí, después de 5 años tenerla frente a mí, sentir nuevamente su aroma como diablos quería que reaccionara si en ese momento lo único que pensaba era querer sacarla de aquella fiesta y llevarla a un lugar lejano para luego sentir nuevamente aquella calidez, aquel aroma que tanto me vuelve loco, tuve que contenerme en toda la fiesta para reprimir aquellos deseos- _decía Ren mientras se recostaba en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos para quedar profundamente dormido-_

 ** _Al otro día_**

Nos vemos mami- _dijo Kyon subiendo al vehículo de Ritsu-_

Adiós mi amor suerte en tus pruebas y recuerda Rit-chan te ira a buscar para ir a dejarte al estudio- _dijo mientras su hijo asentía y partía para su colegio-_

Ya se fue y yo que quería despedirlo- _dijo el presidente a punto de llorar-_

Jejeje no alcanzo esta vez presidente- _dijo con una risita-_

Bueno que le vamos hacer, debe de estar entusiasmado de terminar rápido las pruebas para ir al estudio

Si ya que es el primer trabajo que hará con Tsuruga-san- _dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa-_

Debe de querer a su padre- _dijo Lory-_

Bastante ya que siempre habla por horas de él con oto-san y oka-san

Ya me lo imagino además de ser tan inteligente ya que solo le basto tres días en el colegio para que adelantara dos años- _dijo haciendo que Kyoko sonriera-_ bueno kyoko-chan iras a la compañía cierto-

Si presidente ya que ahí me encontrare con Mouko-san

Entonces nos vamos- _dijo mientras que al instante aparecía la limosina característica de Lory, ya cuando ambos se subieron al vehículo partieron a la compañía-_

Gracias presidente por traerme a la compañía- _dijo con una reverencia-_

No fue nada será mejor que vayas ya que te debe estar esperando Kotonami-kun _-dijo mientras Kyoko se despedía para dirigirse a la cafetería del lugar-_

Mouko-san- _dijo alegremente mientras se lanzaba para abrazarla pero como era habitual kanae la esquiva a tiempo-_ eres mala Mouko-san

Mooo sabes que no me gusta aquello, ahora será mejor que me digas todo- _dijo mientras Kyoko se sentaba-_

De qué cosa quieres que te cuente- _decía algo nerviosa-_

Kyoko si no me cuentas de una vez dejare de ser tu amiga

Noooooo Mouko-san todo menos eso- _decía entre lágrimas mientras tímidamente comenzaba hablar de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de como ella le había preparado chocolates y de cómo Ren le había regalado el anillo cosa que Kanae al verlo casi se cae de espalda ya que aquella rosa estaba confecciona por diamantes y por uno muy difícil de encontrar haciendo que cualquiera joya que tuviera aquella piedra valiera demasiado dinero, Kyoko comenzó a sonrojarse y hablar más bajo mientras le contaba lo que había ocurrido después de aquello y de cómo después se enteró de su embarazo y de lo demás hasta ahora-_

Espera entonces quiere decir que Kyon es hijo de TSURUGA REN- _dijo en voz alta-_

Mouko-san no tan alto que alguien puede escuchar y pues si aunque él no sabe que Kyon es su hijo- _dijo roja-_

Pero Kyon lo sabe cierto- _Kyoko asintió-_ ahora entiendo por qué sentía que algunas expresiones que hacia se parecían a Tsuruga-san, y que harás

Que hare que- _preguntaba algo confusa_

Moooo le dirás que tiene un hijo

Eso no lo sé mouko-san tengo miedo que me odie por aquello ya que yo sé que le gusta otra persona además puede que este arrepentido por lo sucedido- _dijo con tristeza Kyoko-_

De a donde habrá sacado que Tsuruga-san está enamorado de otra persona si se nota a lo lejos que solo tiene ojos para Kyoko además creo que será feliz si se entera que tiene un hijo- _pensaba Kanae_ \- sabes no sé qué decirte pero cualquier decisión que tomes te apoyare- _dijo mientras Kyoko casi llora por aquellas palabras-_ bueno sabes yo también quiero decirte algo….. Estoy saliendo con Yashiro- _dijo algo sonrojada_

EHHHHHHHHHHH- _grito Kyoko-_

No grites, tú eres la única que sabe en este momento

Es que Mouko-san es sorprendente cuéntame cómo ocurrió- _decía con brillitos mientras Kanae comenzaba a contar lo ocurrido_

 ** _Mientras en el estudio_**

Ren-chan, Yuki-chan buenos días- _dijo animadamente Kyon mientras llegaba en donde se encontraban-_

Buenos días Kyon - _decían ambos para luego saludar a Ritsu-_

Te queda bien el uniforme- _dijo yashiro-_

Gracias Yuki-chan

Si no me equivoco es el mismo uniforme que usaba mogami-san- _dijo Ren-_

Si es el mismo de la escuela de mami- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

Pero siento que hay algo distinto en el- _decía yashiro-_

Debe de ser la corbata ya que Kyon adelanto dos años haciendo que cambiaran su corbata por la de la clase avanzada- _dijo Ritsu-_

Eso es asombroso Kyon-kun- _decía sorprendido Yashiro-_

Gracias pero mami también hizo lo mismo ya que el mismo año que llego a los Ángeles mami se graduó – _dijo con una sonrisa mientras el director de la campaña que realizarían se acercó en donde estaban para decirles que comenzaran a prepararse, ya cuando ambos estaban vestidos comenzaron con la sesión de fotos de una nueva marca de juguetes la cual debían de presentar como padre e hijo divirtiéndose con el producto, Ren mostraba una sonrisa muy cálida mientras que Kyon jugaba con el producto, en otra mostraban a ambos jugando y riendo, en otras mostraban como ambos realizaban bromas, para Yashiro y los trabajadores que se encontraban en el lugar, aquellas escenas parecían como si en realidad fueran padre e hijo, aquella calidez que ambos trasmitían hacían que los miembros de staff sonrieran con cariño al ver la escena_

15 minutos de descanso- _dijo el director mientras Ren y Kyon se detenían de sus juegos_ -Kyon-kun a pesar de ser tu primer trabajo lo estas realizando espléndidamente espero que sigas así después del descanso

Gracias director _– dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba por algo de comer ya cuando volvía alguien lo llamo_

Hey mocoso

Esa voz- _pensaba Kyon mientras giraba para mostrar una radiante sonrisa_ \- que quiere cantante-kun

Mi nombre es fuwa, fuwa sho mocoso y quiero que me conteste algo, enserio eres el hijo de Kyoko

Realmente es una respuesta muy sencilla fuwa-kun- _dijo haciendo molestar a sho al recordar a ren que lo llamaba de esa forma-_ si soy hijo de mogami Kyoko- _dijo para comenzar a caminar pero un brazo lo detuvo-_

Espera mocoso aun no termino dime quien es tu padre- _dijo sin soltarle el brazo-_

Eso deberías de saberlo tú ya que más que seguro debes de tener una idea de aquello por la descripción que dio mi madre en la entrevista _-dijo aun con su radiante sonrisa haciendo que sho se enojara ya que en verdad tenía en mente alguien pero negaba que fuera aquella persona-_

CONTESTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ MOCOSO- _decía en voz alta-_

Si tanto quieres saber pues está detrás de ti- _dijo mientras sho soltaba el brazo de Kyon mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a Ren con una radiante sonrisa acompañado de Yashiro-_ papi- _mientras se iba a los brazos de Ren-_

Fuwa-kun es que no te enseñaron a no meterte con niños pequeños ya deberías de ver tu edad y actuar como un profesional- _le dijo par luego mirar a Kyon-_ estas bien campeón

Si papi estoy bien- _dijo con una tierna sonrisa-_

Estas seguro campeón- _decía haciendo que Yashiro se sorprendiera a ver a ambos así y sho se enojara cada vez más-_

Si papi el cantante-kun solo estuvo haciendo preguntas realmente estúpidas que hasta un niño de 3 años la sabría bueno será mejor que nos vayamos papi ya que **_MAMI NOS ESPERA_** - _dijo remarcando las últimas palabras mientras Sho se iba maldiciendo por los pasillos_ \- por fin se fue muchas gracias ren-chan

No te preocupes Kyon pero en verdad no te hizo nada- _preguntaba preocupado Ren aguantándose las ganas de haberle pegado a sho cuando lo vio gritándole a Kyon-_

No solo me pregunto sobre mami pero si se atreve a acercarse a mami o a mi otra vez le pasara lo mismo que a Reino-kun, deseara nunca más acercarse a nosotros- _dijo con una sonrisa dejando a ambos hombres sorprendidos queriendo saber que hizo mientras que en un lugar lejano un escalofrió recorría el cuerpo de un peli plateado_

Reino estas bien- _preguntaba miroku-_

Si solo que al parecer el leoncito se acordó de mi- _dijo mientras recordaba por lo que paso por molestar a Kyoko-_ tranquilo leoncito no quiero pasar nuevamente por tu tortura- _pensaba Reino-_

Ren-chan será mejor que volvamos

Si vamos kyon- _dijo mientras los tres se dirigían nuevamente hacia el estudio-_

 ** _Después del trabajo_**

Y bien que les parece- _dijo Ritsu-_

Realmente es hermoso te pasaste Rit-chan- _dijeron ambos al ver su nuevo hogar mientras recorrían el departamento para luego Kyoko comenzara a hacer la cena, ya una vez preparada los tres se sentaron a cenar_

Te divertiste hoy cariño

Si mami fue muy divertido trabajar con papi- _dijo con una sonrisa la cual Kyoko correspondió dándole una sonrisa llena de cariño-_

Kyoko te han llegado 2 ofertas para teleseries, una para una película, otra para que seas la imagen para las nuevas joyas de Jeanne d'arc – _dijo pasándole el libreto de las series y la película y la información sobre la sesión de fotos-_

Rit-chan puedes aceptar todo- _dijo mientras sonreía al ver un nombre en especial en los libretos-_


	12. Chapter 12

Está bien Kyoko pero debes de saber que los actores aún no están confirmados

No importa Rit-chan quiero aceptar todo- _dijo con una sonrisa-_ cual empezaría primero

Bueno sería la serie llamada cosas del destino bajo la dirección del director ogata-san la cual empezaría dentro de 4 días, después seguiría la siguiente serie llamada sonata de amor y por último la película y entre todo aquello irían las sesiones de fotos

No hay ningún problema con el horario de mami- _pregunto Kyon-_

No con estos trabajos no tendrá ningún problema ya que no estará tan ocupada como en los Ángeles- _dijo con una sonrisa Ritsu-_

Que bien _-decían madre e hijo-_

Bueno chicos me retiro, llamare a los directores para decirles que aceptaste todos los trabajos- _dijo para luego salir del departamento_

 ** _Mientras en un vehículo_**

Ren tienes 2 ofertas para unas series y 1 para una película- _dijo Yashiro-_

Mmm y como son _-pregunto ren teniendo su vista hacia el frente mientras Yashiro le comentaba de las series y la película-_

Acepta todas- _dijo con una sonrisa_

Seguro- _pregunto-_

Si, ya no afectara mucho mi horario además me gustaría interpretar nuevos personajes- _mientras paraba el vehículo-_

No le diré que Kyoko-chan también actuara en aquellos trabajos- _pensaba con una sonrisa_ -bueno entonces llamare para avisarle que participaras, recuerda leer el guion y que dentro de 4 días comenzara el rodaje _-dijo antes de salir del vehículo para que luego Ren partiera para su hogar-_

Mami de que se trata la serie que realizaras- _preguntaba Kyon-_

Se trata de ayane una mujer de 26 años que es una importante kinesióloga de un famoso hospital la cual a las 20 años deja ir a la persona que ama para que realizara su sueño sin decirle que espera un hijo de él, su hijo es un gran admirador de su padre sin que este sepa la verdad, pero un encuentro entre ayane, Tsubaki y Haru delatara el secreto que guardaba Ayane

Wauuu se parece a nuestra historia mami- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

Si tienes algunas cosas que se parecen bastantes- _dijo respondiéndole la sonrisa_ \- en especial como la protagonista le oculta a Tsubaki que tiene un hijo y el amor que siente ayane a pesar de todos esos años que estuvieron separados- _pensaba Kyoko_ -bueno cariño será mejor que vayas a dormir

Antes de eso, mami sabes que la próxima semana hay un evento

Claro que lo se ya que le dije a Rit-chan que me dejara libre ese día

Sobre eso sabes me gustaría saber si puedo…

 **Mientras en el departamento de Ren**

Cosas del destino ehh- _dijo Ren mientras leía el guion_ \- es una historia interesante pero quien hará el papel de ayane, Yashiro no me comento nada al respecto….. bueno lo sabré cuando este en el estudio- _dijo mientras dejaba el guion en la mesita de noche para luego acostarse y quedar profundamente dormido_

Los días pasaron rápido para ambos actores llegando el día en que comenzarían sus escenas juntos

Wauuu mami te ves bien vestida de doctora- _dijo Kyon mientras observaba como su madre la maquillaban_

Gracias cariño- _dijo mientras las estilistas le daban los últimos detalles-_

Listo mogami-sama- _dijeron al mismo tiempo-_

Muchas gracias Hikari Hikaru sin ustedes no sabría que hacer- _dijo para luego hacer una reverencia-_

No se preocupe Mogami-sama, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarnos- _dijeron-_

Eso hare- _dijo para luego despedirse para dirigirse al estudio_

m…mogami-san- _decía sorprendido Ren ya que no pensaba que su co-protagonista seria ella_ -

buenas tardes Tsuruga-san yashiro-san- _dijo con una reverencia-_

buenas tardes mogami-san, Kyon- _dijo ya calmado Ren mientras que Yashiro y Kyon sonreían internamente-_

buenas tardes Kyoko-chan, Kyon-kun- _saludo Yashiro_ \- como te ha ido en la escuela Kyon-kun, no ha sido difícil

ahora nos encontramos un descanso de 2 días por los exámenes además que la escuela está organizando algunas cosas por ello aproveche de venir a ver las grabaciones de mami- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras el director ogata se acercaba a los actores diciendo que comenzarían con las escenas-_

mamá mira es Tsubaki-san- _decía el niño que presentaba el papel de Haru-_

Corte- _dijo Ogata-_

Con esta van 6- _pensaba Kyon mientras escuchaba como el director le decía al actor que no sentía la emoción de ver en persona la persona que tanto admiraba-_

Yo soy nuevo en la actuación además estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para esta película- _decía el niño al director para dirigir su mirada en Kyon_ -Por qué no lo intenta él ya que es hijo de una gran actriz debería de saber actuar o a lo mejor solo utiliza el nombre de su madre- _decía arrogantemente el niño_

Otro más que se le subió los humos a la cabeza solo porque ha realizado algunas series- _pensaba Kyon mientras se le escapaba un suspiro_ \- está bien tu desafío lo acepto- _dijo con una mirada llena de determinación mientras que Kyoko sonreía-_

Deja vu- _pensaban Ren y Yashiro que veían la escena la cual recordaban cuando Ruriko desafío a Kyoko-_

e..estas seguro Kyon-kun- _decía el director temblando-_

claro si usted me deja actuar- _dijo mientras el director asentía-_

Todos a sus puestos- _dijo ogata mientras todos se colocaban a sus puestos-_

3…2…1 Acción

Mami Mami mira te traje un paciente- _decía animado mientras corría en donde estaba su madre la cual al ver al hombre quedo asombrada-_

t..tsu…tsubaki- _decía Nerviosa mientras el hombre se sacaba la bufanda dejando ver su rostro_ -

A…ayane- _decía impactado mientras que Kyon lo miraba asombrado-_

Mami mami mira es Tsubaki, Tsubaki está frente a nosotros- _decía mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción mientras corría para lanzarse a los brazos de Ren haciendo que este cayera al suelo-_

Etto… Haru que haces por favor discúlpalo Tsubaki es que mi hijo es un gran fan tuyo- _dijo nerviosa y sonrojada_

No tienes que disculparte, gusto en conocerte Haru- _dijo mientras lo sentaba en una de sus piernas mientras le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas haciendo que Kyon comenzara a reírse contagiando a los trabajadores y al director de su risa ya cuando Ren paro Kyon se dio vuelta mientras comenzaba con la venganza haciendo que Ren comenzara a reír mientras que Kyoko tenía una cálida sonrisa al observar la escena_ \- me rindo, me rindo- _decía entre risas Ren-_

Le gane a papi _-decía con una alegre sonrisa mientras Ren estaba impactado y Kyoko nerviosa ya que sentía la mirada de Ren en ella como buscando alguna respuesta_ -

A…ayane el….- _pero justo cuando iba a terminar llega una enfermera_

Señor Tsubaki lo estuve buscando aún faltan papeles que rellenar- _dijo la enfermera-_

Enseguida Voy- _dijo mientras colocaba kyon de pie para luego pararse del suelo_ \- es un gusto haberte conocido Haru- _dijo mientras le alborotaba los cabellos al menor_ \- nos vemos ayane- _dijo mientras la observaba profundamente y le daba una tierna sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación dejando a Kyoko con un ligero sonrojo y a Kyon quien mostraba en su rostro el anhelo de volver a verlo-_

Wauuu tenía algunas dudas pero al verlo aquellas dudas se esfumaron al instante ya que a pesar de su corta edad actúa fantásticamente bueno no por nada tiene la sangre de los mejores actores en sus venas- _decía con una sonrisa un ninja el cual se encontraba perfectamente escondido-_

Se sintió genial actuar en el mismo escenario con mis padres debería de agradecer a ese niño arrogante por darme la oportunidad- _pensaba Kyon mientras escuchaba al director decir corte haciendo que todos los del staff reaccionaran y comenzaran a felicitarlo por su actuación-_

Realmente estuvo genial, era como si realmente haru estuviera frente a nosotros- _dijo emocionado el director haciendo que el niño que desafío a Kyon se enojara cada vez más-_

Tu más que seguro has realizado series antes

No esta es la primera vez que actuó- _haciendo que todos se asombraran-_

Eso no p…- _no termino ya que en ese momento comenzó a hablar el ninja el cual había salido de su escondite-_

Que te pareció ogata-san estoy seguro que debes de estar ansioso de querer trabajar con este pequeño- _dijo Lory mientras Ogata sentía lo mismo que aquella vez que vio el personaje de Mio-_

Si quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar- _dijo sinceramente_ -

Sabía que dirías eso ya que este pequeño tiene el misma atracción que tiene Ren y Kyoko cuando actúan, esa atracción que tienen solo las personas que aman la actuación- _pensaba con una sonrisa en su rostro-_ entonces Kyon quieres participar en la serie

Yo actuar junto a mami y papi seria como un sueño _-pensaba emocionado_ -si quiero- _dijo entusiasmado-_

Entonces está decidido _-dijo con una sonrisa mientras los del staff comenzaba a hacer todos los arreglos ya que reconocían el talento del pequeño mientras tanto aquel niño arrogante salía del estudio tirando maldiciones-_

Yashiro tenemos tiempo hasta la entrevista- _pregunto Ren-_

Si ya que aún quedan algunas escenas en donde apareces – _respondió mientras observaba la enorme sonrisa de felicidad que tenía en ese momento-_

Las escenas se grabaron con rapidez ya que ninguno había cometido un error además de conseguir la aprobación del director en una solo toma, Ren y Yashiro se encontraban observando la escena en la cual Kyoko y Kyon llegaban al departamento, Kyon se iba a la sala de estar mientras que Kyoko se dirigía al dormitorio con la intención de cambiarse de ropa

Ahora que hare como le diré a Haru que su padre es Tsubaki- _decía mientras sentía que la puerta se abría dejando ver a Kyon-_

Mami lo que dijiste es cierto….Tsubaki es…es mi padre- _decía impactado pero en su rostro se podía ver la felicidad al saber que aquella persona que tanto admiraba era en realidad su padre_

Haru yo….yo..- _decía mientras su rostro mostraba que estaba en shock al ver que su hijo se había enterado de la verdad-_

Nadie pensaría que solo tiene 5 años- _decía yashiro-_

Si realmente Kyon actúa como un profesional a pesar de su corta edad- _respondió Ren fascinado por la actuación de Kyon y de Kyoko-_

Si tienes razón tiene un gran talento bueno era de esperar al ser el hijo de Kyoko-chan- _decía orgulloso Yashiro mientras observaba como el director daba termino a la grabación y de cómo Kyon se dirigía seguido de Kyoko al lugar en donde estaban ellos-_

Que bien aún no se han ido- _decía aliviado Kyon-_

Sucede algo- _pregunto ren-_

Pues….verán…yo..yo me gustaría invitarlos a ambos a un evento para la familia que se realizara en mi escuela el próximo viernes , si no están ocupados me gustaría que asistieran- _dijo Kyon algo apenado mientras jugaba con sus dedos por lo nervios que sentía en ese momento_

Claro que podemos- _dijeron ambos haciendo que Kyon se le iluminaran los ojitos de la felicidad y Kyoko sonriera al ver la felicidad que reflejaba su pequeño ya que sabía que su bebe le emocionaba la idea de poder participar en algún evento junto con Tsuruga-san-_

Gracias los estaré esperando el viernes en mi colegio ya que el abuelito Lory se ofreció a recogerlos – _dijo mientras él y Kyoko se despedían de ambos hombres para luego dirigirse al vestidor ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro pensando en lo divertido que sería mientras que en un vehículo se mostraba Ren con una sonrisa en el rostro ansioso que llegara el día del evento-_


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias a la grabación de la serie además de otros trabajos los días se pasaron volando llegando así el día del evento, Kyoko se encontraba terminando el almuerzo para luego guardarlo, cuando vio la hora se apresuró para cambiarse se puso unos pescadores de color blanco, una blusa con tirantes de color turquesa, unas sandalias negras con poco taco, tomo su bolso y el canasto en donde llevaba la comida, bajo el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento en donde vio la limosina del presidente, al llegar se dio cuenta que faltaba Ren pero su manager le dijo que no se preocupara ya que había ido a comprar algo y que enseguida llegaba, cuando termino aquellas palabras se podía ver a Ren llegar al lugar, ya cuando estuvieron todos partieron a la escuela de Kyon-

Mamá, Ren-chan, Rit-chan, Yuki-chan, abuelito Lory por fin llegan- _dijo en voz Kyon acercándose a ellos mientras escuchaban algunos murmullos a su alrededor-_

 **Ese niño es el genio que adelanto dos años y que además ocupa el primer lugar en toda la escuela; la diosa inmortal en persona es mucho más hermosa; Ren-sama es…es Ren-sama; aquellos dos hombres soy bastantes guapos parecen modelos; aquel es el presidente Lory y como dicen los rumores es bastante lindo**

Jejeje realmente llaman bastante la atención- _dijo entre risas Kyon-_

Bueno será mejor que entremos ya que debe de estar por empezar- _dijo Kyoko para luego dirigirse al gimnasio sin que ningún fan se amontonara ya que sabían que ese día no era la hermosa actriz sino solamente la mujer que era madre de aquel lindo niño, se ubicaron en un lugar mientras escuchaban el discurso del director tras esto comenzó el evento_

Ren-chan puedes participar conmigo a la carrera de tres pies- _dijo algo nervioso Kyon-_

Claro vamos – _dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían al lugar-_

Deben de tener mucho cuidado para no sufrir ningún accidente además verán que esta prueba es algo distinta a los demás- _dijo un maestro haciendo que ren pensara en que sería distinto_

Todos preparados en sus marcas fuera _-grito el maestro haciendo que todos corrieran y que más de uno se cayera, Ren y Kyon iban de los primeros llegando así a una mesa la cual tenía un sobre, Ren al verlo miro inmediatamente a Kyoko haciendo que tanto Ritsu, Yashiro y el presidente le diera curiosidad por lo que decía mientras observaban de como Kyon y Ren se acercaban en donde estaban ellos eso si ya no tenían el pie amarrado-_

Mami rápido ven- _mientras tomaba la mano de Kyoko y comenzaban a correr hasta la meta mientras los demás concursantes seguían buscando_ -

El primer lugar es para Mogami Kyon- _Dijo entusiasta un joven_ \- Kyon puedes explicar al público tu elección- _acercándole el micrófono-_

Claro en la tarjeta decía **_la persona que más amo_** - _en ese momento Ritsu, Yashiro y el presidente se les formo una sonrisa en el rostro al saber la razón del porque Ren al leerlo miro en seguida a Kyoko_ \- por ello traje a mami ya que es la persona que más amo en el mundo- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

Ahora seguiremos con la siguiente prueba la cual será Cosplay, la persona que elija deberá vestirse y actuar de acuerdo al personaje cierto casi se me olvida el ganador de este evento tendrá boletos para ir al recién inaugurado parque de diversiones el cual tiene temática de cuentos de hadas- _dijo el maestro haciendo que Kyoko le brillaran los ojitos de felicidad al escuchar aquello-_

Debo de ganar a toda costa los boletos así mami será feliz y también podre aprovechar de invitar a papi si eso hare ganare para que salgamos los tres juntos como una familia- _pensaba determinado Kyon-_ abuelito Lory podrías participar

Estaba esperando esas palabras vamos tu abuelo se lucirá- _haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera en la espalda de Ren, Kyoko, Yashiro y Ritsu y pues ellos ganaron ya que nadie pudo hacer lo que hizo el presidente vestido de vaquero empezó a hacer trucos con un caballo que al saber en dónde lo había sacado, tras este evento se realizaron varios hasta que llego el descanso para almorzar_

Woooo sorprendente- _dijeron los 5 hombres al ver el almuerzo que había preparado Kyoko-_

Etto no es mucho pero espero que les guste- _dijo apenada mientras los chicos comenzaban a comer-_

Esto esta delicioso Kyoko-chan- _dijo con una sonrisa Ren sin darse cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre provocando que Kyoko se sonrojara_ -

Mmm esto se pone interesante además con este evento se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea- _pensaba Lory con una sonrisa en el rostro la cual entendieron los dos manager, ya después de haber descansado volvieron al gimnasio ya que empezarían con las siguientes pruebas_

Bueno volvimos con la competición el siguiente evento es Karaoke podrán venir solos o en parejas

Karaoke- _pensaba Kyoko hasta que una idea se le paso por la cabeza, rápidamente llama a su hijo para decirle algo al oído el cual al escuchar la idea de su madre sonríe y asiente_ -

Rit-chan Yuki-chan pueden participar

Pero nosot…- _no terminaron de decir ya que en ese momento Kyon estaba usando su arma letal la cual era un tierno puchero con la mirada de cachorro abandonado_ \- está bien iremos- _dijeron mientras se paraban y se dirigían al escenario ya que no podían decir que no a esa carita, cuando comenzaron a cantar el presidente los estaba grabando ya que ambos manager estaban rojos de los nervios y vergüenza mientras cantaban logrando así el segundo lugar_

El siguiente evento es de manualidades, deberán hacer alguna cosa dentro de una hora contaran varios materiales como los que pueden ver en aquella mesa, las personas que estén listas vengan adelante- _dijo la maestra mientras que Kyoko y Kyon se dirigían al lugar al igual que 5 parejas mas_

Mami mami tengo una idea – _dijo haciendo que Kyoko se acercara y que Kyon comenzara a decirle de su idea-_

Pero si hacemos eso puede que nos descubra

No creo mami y si pregunta algo solo le diré que es mi color favorito además quiero regalarle algo a papi

Está bien lo haremos – _dijo sonriente mientras comenzaban a trabajar terminaron justo cuando el profesor anuncio que se había pasado la hora, lentamente los grupos mostraron sus trabajos hasta que llegaron en donde se encontraban Kyoko y Kyon_

Etto nosotros hicimos muñequitos de nuestra familia- _mostrando a unos muñequitos chibis de Kyoko la cual estaba a la derecha en el centro esta Kyon tomado de la mano de su madre y al lado izquierdo estaba Ren pero en forma de Kuon, Ren no pudo ver el rostro del muñeco ya que la manito de Kyon le tapaba el rostro lo único que vio fue la cabellera dorada del muñeco_ \- también hicimos junto a mami muñecos de las personas que nos acompañaron en este dia, mami también hizo faldas y poleras- _mostrando unas hermosas faltas de varios diseños las cuales combinaban perfectamente con las poleras todas las personas estaba sorprendidos por el talento que tenía Kyoko el cual iba aumento al ver la variedad que cosas que habían hecho, tras algunas pruebas más comenzaron a decir lo ganadores del evento nombraron el tercer y segundo lugar dejando el suspenso de saber quién había logrado el primer lugar-_

Y el primer lugar de este evento es para…..Mogami Kyon de la clase avanzada _-dijo mientras todos aplaudían al ver como Kyon recibía el premio, tras esto comenzaron a salir lentamente del lugar hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela, todos se detuvieron cuando Kyoko y Kyon los llamaron_

Presidente, yashiro-san, Rit-chan tomen- _dijo Kyoko sonrojada mientras le pasaba una bolsa a cada uno la cual abrieron, en la bolsa del presidente contenía unos muñequitos chibis de él vestido de pirata tomado de la mano de María, en la de yashiro había uno de él y de kanae el cual se sonrojo al verlo, en la de Ritsu había uno de él y de una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes la cual era la novia de Ritsu-_

Ren-chan este es de mi parte- _dijo estirando la bolsa mientras ren la tomaba y la abría dejando ver aquella sudadera azul que usaba cuando conoció a Kyoko y unos muñequitos de él tomado de la mano de Kyoko_ -pueden que no sean tan perfectos como los de mami pero espero que te gusten- _dijo nervioso de saber si le había gustado-_

Es la misma sudadera de aquella vez además los muñecos son casi iguales a los que hace Kyoko-p _ensaba ren al verlos dentro de la bolsa ya que si los sacaba se darían cuenta lo que sentía_ \- gracias los cuidare como si fueran mis tesoros- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para luego entraran a la limosina en el transcurso del viaje Kyon invito a Ren al parque de diversiones junto a Kyoko lo cual Ren acepto ya que Kyon uso su arma letal para que este no se negara durante todo el viaje estuvieron organizando la salida hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio en donde vivían, los tres se despidieron y se bajaron del vehículo lo cual hallaron algo raro-_

Es que Tsuruga-san vive aquí- _pensaba Kyoko mientras subían en el ascensor-_

Yashino no me había dicho nada de esto pero debe de ser alguna coincidencia más que seguro debe de vivir en algunos de los pisos- _dijo mientras apretaba el número de su piso, cuando llegaron los tres se bajaron-_

Coincidencia- _pensaban Kyoko y Ren sorprendidos pero intentando ocultarlo mientras caminaban a sus casas-_

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _-gritaron asombrados al saber que ambos eran vecinos mientras que Kyon tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro_ -

Al parecer ya se dieron cuenta ya que desde aquí escuche sus gritos- _dijo el presidente mientras ambos manager se reían al imaginar las caras de sus representantes al enterase que todo este tiempo ambos eran vecinos_


	14. Chapter 14

Como es que no me di cuenta que este es el edificio en donde vive tsuruga-san- _pensaba Kyoko intentando controlar sus nervios-_

Todo esto tiene que ser obra de Yashiro no espera sino mal recuerdo su manager estuvo buscando un lugar que fuera seguro además no creo que él sepa lo que siento por ella y haya intentado esto- _pensaba Ren mientras internamente no podía estar más que feliz al saber que la mujer que ama vive al lado suyo_

Jejeje mas que seguro fue un plan de rit-chan con el abuelito Lory ya que son los únicos que intentarían estas cosas pero le agradezco ahora sé que papi está muy cerca de nosotros así que a lo mejor ellos se acerquen más _-pensaba con una sonrisa_ \- wauuu esta sí que es una sorpresa no crees mami- _dijo intentando romper el silencio que había en el lugar_

Sí que es una sorpresa ya no pensé que Tsuruga-san viviera al lado _-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa intentando que no se notaran sus sentimientos-_

Yo pienso lo mismo nunca espere que vivieran al lado por ello espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante- _dijo Ren_

Lo mismo digo Tsuruga-san _-dijo Kyoko con una pequeña reverencia_

Bueno nos vemos mañana Ren-chan- _dijo Kyon-_

Buenas noches Tsuruga-san- _dijo Kyoko con una reverencia_

Buenas noches Mogami-san, kyon- _dijo antes de entrar a su departamento al igual que Kyoko y Kyon sabiendo que sería algo difícil dormir por los sucesos que habían pasado hace poco_

 **Al día siguiente**

Se encontraba Kyoko dando los últimos detalles para el almuerzo cuando escucho el timbre, Kyon fue el que salió corriendo a abrir dejando a la vista a Ren el cual usaba la sudadera azul que le había dado Kyon con unos jeans oscuros y unos zapatos de color negro

Buenos días Ren-chan- _dijo con una radiante sonrisa mata demonios-_

Buenos días Kyon ya están listos- _dijo igualmente dando una sonrisa-_

Claro enseguida llamo a mi mamá pero antes entra Ren-chan- _mientras Ren entraba al lugar observando como Kyon desaparecía por un pasillo-_

Este lugar es como Kyoko-chan al estar aquí siento una gran calidez y tranquilidad _-pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos relajándose en el lugar hasta que unos pasos hicieron que abriera los ojos-_

Buenos días Tsuruga-san- _dijo Kyoko con una leve reverencia_

Buenas días Mogami-san, está todo listo

Sí, que le parece si nos vamos- _dijo mientras Ren asentía para luego los tres se dirigieran al auto de Ren dando así comienzo al tan esperado día ya cuando llegaron a Kyoko le brillaron los ojitos al ver el lugar ya que habían muchas temáticas de cuentos de hadas, princesas, príncipes, castillos, hadas había de todo en aquel lugar_ -

Jejeje realmente es muy hermosa cuando esta así- _pensaba con una sonrisa Ren-_

Kyon, Ren vamos vamos- _decía Kyoko emocionada por ir a cada lugar del parque que no se dio cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre_

Papá será mejor que nos apuremos o sino perderemos de vista a mamá- _dijo Kyon empezando a caminar pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho_ \- ren-chan lo siento mucho no quería…

No te preocupes puedes llamarme así, no me molesta sino todo lo contrario sería feliz al tener un hijo como tú- _dijo ren mientras se agachaba para estar a la misma altura y poder acariciar aquellos dorados cabellos que tanto le hacían recordar a su cabellera para después mostrar una sincera sonrisa ya que de esa manera se sentía no sabía cómo explicarlo pero sentía y quería a aquel pequeño como su hijo, era un sentimiento extraño pero ahí estaba el deseo de protegerlo, mimarlo, estar siempre a su lado de la misma manera que deseaba estar con su amada-_

Gracias- _dijo mientras le tomaba la mano-_ será mejor que alcancemos a mami… papi- _dijo esto último con un tono de alegría mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban-_

Los estaba buscando no se desaparezcan - _dijo Kyoko al verlos-_

Mami caminaste muy rápido, con papi tuvimos que correr para alcanzarte- _dijo Kyon haciendo que Kyoko se tensara por las palabras de su hijo-_ lo siento mami me emocione mucho y llame así a Ren-chan estas molesta

Nunca estaré molesta contigo bebe es solo que puede que Tsuruga-san le moleste _-dijo acariciando la cabeza a su pequeño-_

No me llamara nuevamente por mi nombre- _pensaba para luego tomar un poco de aire_ -No me molesta es todo lo contrario me siento muy feliz que me llame así- _dijo con una sincera sonrisa haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara_

Gracias Ren- _dijo muy bajito que con la bulla que había en el lugar nadie escucho lo que había dicho-_

Mami vamos a la montaña rusa- _dijo Kyon mientras tomaba la mano de sus padres para salir corriendo al lugar, después de subirse fueron a las tasas giratorias, al carrusel, a la casa embrujada, a los autos chocadores y otras atracciones más , se tuvieron para almorzar sin darse cuenta que alguien en todo ese tiempo les estaba sacando fotos-_

Es increíble que nadie se haya dado cuenta de nosotros _-dijo Kyoko tomando un helado de frutilla cortesía de Ren-_

Ahora que los dices Kyoko-chan también me resulto extraño- _dijo Ren para después darle un bocado a su helado de chocolate ya que Kyoko le había insistido_ -lo siento no debí llamarte de esa manera- _dijo al ver el rostro de Kyoko_

No se preocupe si quiere me puede llamar así- _dijo sonrojada asombrando a Ren_ \- ya que me hace recordar cuando me llamabas de pequeña corn, como me gustaría verte con aquellos ojos y aquella cabellera que tenías cuando te conocí- _pensaba Kyoko dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa-_

Si es así tú también me llamaras por mi nombre- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

E..e…esta b…bien…r….ren-san- _dijo sonrojada y nerviosa-_

Jejeje realmente son divertidos- _pensaba Kyon mientras terminaba su helado, después de aquello fueron a varios puestos que había en el lugar participando en varios para ganar los premios que habían haciendo que Kyoko terminara con un gran oso de peluche que Ren había ganado y Kyon con una variedad de juegues, siguieron subiendo a los juegos restantes para después ir a la noria ya que estaba atardeciendo y todos recomendaban subirse en ese tiempo, pues la vista del atardecer era maravillosa_

Wauuuuu mami, papi esto es increíble- _decía Kyon viendo por la ventana-_

Realmente es hermosa es como si fuera magia- _decía Kyoko con una sonrisa en el rostro-_

Lo que es más hermoso eres tu Kyoko _-pensaba Ren mientras observaba a su amada que con los rayos del sol la hacían ver aún más hermosa, ya cuando termino la vuelta en la noria fueron al patio central del parque ya daría comienzo un desfile-_

Esto es hermoso hay muchas hadas- _decía Kyoko con brillitos en los ojos al ver pasar los carros con varias hadas lanzando varias cosas pareciendo que fuera polvo mágico, los dos hombres que la acompañaban no podían evitar reír al ver sus expresiones, ya cuando termino los tres se dirigieron hacia el vehículo de Ren, guardaron todas las cosas para después partir_ -

Al parecer alguien le venció el sueño- _dijo Ren con una sonrisa haciendo que kyoko mirara a su bebe el cual estaba profundamente dormido_

Debe de estar bastante cansado ya que hace tiempo que no se divertía de esta manera, pues en los Ángeles no podíamos salir mucho

Lo dices por la prensa- _pregunto-_

No sino más bien por los fans siempre que queríamos salir con Kyon debía colocarme una peluca rubia y ponerme lentes de contacto con ello podíamos salir con tranquilidad, por eso me alegra que aquí no tuve que hacer todo aquello- _dijo con una sonrisa_

Si tienes razón Kyoko-chan es increíble que en todo el día nadie se dio cuenta de quienes somos siendo que no cambiamos mucho- _dijo ya que ren solo había estado con unos lentes y un gorro mientras que kyoko solo había andado con una boina_ -

Es que ren-san nadie creería que es usted por lo que lleva en la cabeza _\- dijo entre risas haciendo que ren recordaba que llevaba unas orejas de oso-_

Kyoko-chan te recuerdo que tú también llevas unas orejas de gato- _dijo igual entre risas-_

Mooo no te rías Ren-san- _dijo mientras ren detenía el auto anunciando que habían llegado, ambos se bajaron del auto, ren llevaba todas las cosas que habían ganado y Kyoko llevaba a Kyon en sus brazos, subieron el ascensor para llegar al departamento de Kyoko, esta abrió la puerta para que ambos entraran, Ren dejo las cosas en la sala de estar mientras que Kyoko llevaba a Kyon a su cuarto_ -gracias por todo Ren-san- _dijo Kyoko al llegar en donde estaba Ren_ -

No fue nada Kyoko-chan ya que yo me divertí bastante- _dijo con una sonrisa_ \- debes de estar cansada así que será mejor que me retire nos venos en las grabaciones kyoko-chan

Claro, buenas noches Ren-san- _se despidió mientras observaba como ren salía del departamento-_

Este día fue el mejor de todos ya que pude estar a su lado- _pensaban ren y kyoko_ -

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Hizuri**

Cariño cariño ven mira lo que me envió Ritsu- _dijo Julie en frente del computador mientras que Kuu se acercaba rápidamente en donde su esposa al ver el contenido no puedo evitar sonreír_ -

Jejeje realmente se ven tan bien los tres juntos- _dijo Kuu viendo las diversas fotos de ellos en el parque de diversiones, varias de ellos riendo, tomados de las manos de Kyon, una en la que salían cuando se ponían las orejas de animales, otra de los tres comiendo helado entre otras-_

Realmente se ve feliz ya que hace tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en Kuon- _dijo julie abrazando a su esposo-_

Tienes razón mi amor nuestra hija al parecer puede traer de vuelta a nuestro hijo, solo espero que las cosas salgan bien para ellos

Claro que saldrá bien ya verás que estarán juntos y nos darán más nietos- _decía con brillitos en los ojos pensando en cómo serían haciendo que Kuu sonriera al ver a su esposa-_

Lo mismo creo ya que si no lo dicen sé que el Jefe se encargara que estén juntos al igual que lo hizo con nosotros- _pensaba Kuu observando las fotos-_


	15. Chapter 15

Ya habían pasado 7 meses desde lo ocurrido en el parque de diversiones y nuestra querida pareja no mostraba indicios de más avances, por ello en una oficina de una empresa bastante conocida, se encontraban 4 hombres discutiendo de un tema bastante importante para ellos

Entonces están diciendo que no han hecho nada más que llamarse por sus nombres- _dijo Lory-_

Exactamente a pesar que varios de sus trabajos lo han realizados juntos no ha habido ningún cambio- _dijo Ritsu-_

Y yo que me esforcé para que estuvieran juntos en varios trabajos- _dijo Lory haciendo un puchero_

Pero gracias a ellos las dos teleseries que protagonizaron fueron un existo- _dijo Yashiro-_

Sí, todos dicen que hacen una buena pareja, en las sesiones de fotos todos los de staff dicen que como existe una química especial entre ellos- _dio Ritsu-_

Porque todos se dan cuenta de aquello menos esos dos- _suspiraba Lory-_

Pero papi varias veces ha ido a cenar con nosotros- _dijo Kyon haciendo que los tres adultos lo miraran-_

Espera dijiste papi- _pregunto Yashiro haciendo que Ritsu y Lory lo vieran preocupado ya que se habían olvidado que Yashiro no tenía idea de aquello_

Es que Ren-chan me recuerda a mi papi por ello lo llamo así- _dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Yashiro se desilusionará al oír aquello, ya que pensaba que en realidad Kyon era hijo de Ren, pues tenían muchas cosas parecidas salvo el color de su cabello y ojos-_

Bueno será mejor que demos marcha a mi plan- _dijo Lory con una gran sonrisa_ \- ustedes recuerdan que dentro de muy poco comenzara el concurso para elegir a la mujer más bella y deseada de todo Japón- _mientras estos asentían-_ pues este año le toca a nuestra compañía organizar aquello- _dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande mientras los demás pensaban en que trucos había empleado para que le cedieran que organizara el evento_ \- Ritsu, Yashiro las agenda de los chicos están desocupadas para esas fechas-

Claro presidente nos encargamos de dejarlas libres ya que más o menos teníamos una idea de lo que haría- _dijo Ritsu y Yashiro al mismo tiempo-_

Bien ya que este concurso no será igual al que hemos visto- _dijo mientras se reía-_

Pero abuelito Lory que harás- _le pregunto mientras que Lory le explicaba algunos detalles de aquello-_ wauuuu espero que mami gane pero abuelito tienes idea del premio

Ahora que lo dices no he planeado aquello- _dijo haciendo que casi Ritsu y Yashiro se cayeran de la silla ya que como se había olvidado de algo como ello si ya tenía planeado todo el evento-_

Si es así que te parece esta idea- _mientras le explicaba su idea haciendo que los tres hombres sonrieran y estuvieran de acuerdo_ -

A todo esto donde están nuestros protagonistas- _pregunto Lory-_

Papi y mami están en una entrevista para después ir a una sesión de fotos

 **Con Kyoko y Ren**

 **Es un gusto tenerlos este día con nosotros Tsuruga-san,** **Kyoko-san** - _decía la entrevistadora-_

Les gusto es nuestro- _dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se escuchaban los gritos del público-_

 **Kyoko-san que se siente poder trabajar al lado del actor número uno de Japón**

Pues para mi es todo un honor compartir el escenario con Ren-san

 **Y usted Tsuruga-san**

Yo siento lo mismo es un gran honor poder trabajar con una actriz tan profesional como ella- _dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que varias mujeres del estudio se desmayaran-_

 **Todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos por las dos teleseries que protagonizaron en especial jugadas del destino ya que en ella actuó su hijo el cual llevo buenas críticas por su actuación, por ello queríamos saber si es cierto que era la primera vez que actuaba**

Pues es cierto mi pequeño nunca había actuado antes ya que cuando estábamos en los Ángeles solo me observaba como actuaba en las diversas series que interprete

 **Ohhhh eso es increíble pero era de esperarse al tener una madre tan talentosa, cambiando el tema, todos queremos saber si los rumores son ciertos, aquellos que dicen que están saliendo** - _haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran aunque lo ocultaron en sus rostros ya que no tenían ni idea de aquello_ **\- ya que varios han vistos en sus trabajos aquella química entre ustedes que solo existe en las personas enamoradas** - _mientras todo el público esperaba la respuesta ya que casi todo el mundo aunque lo ocultaba era fan de aquella parejita tan tierna que según ellos ren cambiaba cuando estaba al lado de Kyoko al igual que ella cuando está a su lado-_

Lo siento pero aquellos rumores son falsos ya que Ren-san es como mi sempai y amigo- _dijo Kyoko haciendo que varios del publico soltaran un suspiro de desilusión-_

Para mi es exactamente igual ya que ella es como mi Kohai- _dijo Ren haciendo que Kyoko le dolieran aquellas palabras al saber que no la consideraría nunca como algo mas mientras que internamente Ren quería que aquel rumor fuera verdad, tras varias preguntas más daban por terminada la entrevista, ambos se dirigieron rápido al estudio en donde sería la sesión, ambos se fueron a su camerino para comenzar a cambiarse. tras algunos minutos se podía observar por los pasillos a Kyoko la cual andaba con un vestido rojo ajustado en la parte de arriba mientras que abajo era suelto llegando hasta más arriba de sus rodillas_

Porque tiene que verse tan hermoso- _pensaba mientras veía a Ren con el cabello hacia atrás con una camisa desabotonada dejando ver todo su hermoso pecho con unos pantalones oscuros medios apretados_

Buenos chicos quiero que muestren sensualidad, seducción ya que de eso se trata el perfume que lanzaremos, primero sacaremos algunas fotos en aquel lugar para finalizar con algunas con lluvia incluida

Agua de nuevo- _pensaba Kyoko al recordar que ayer también había hecho una sesión que incluía agua-_

Ya tenemos todo listo así que chicos espero mucho de ustedes- _dijo el director mientras ambos se dirigían al lugar que habían indicado, empezando así la sesión la cual para ambos fue tormentosa, al sentir tan cerca el cuerpo del otro, el tener que tocarlo, el tener sus labios a escasos centímetros, el poder sentir el calor del otro sin importar la lluvia, ver como aquella tela se pegaba a la piel, si para ambos fue como el infierno al tener a la persona que tanto amas tan cerca pero sin poder hacer nada más, ya cuando terminaron no pudieron estar más aliviados ya que en cualquier momento creían que perderían el control en especial Ren-_

Dios nunca pensé que volvería a tocar su cuerpo de aquella manera- _decía en voz baja toda sonrojada al recordar lo que había pasado hace poco ya que en ninguna serie o sesión de fotos habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro-_ ahhh Kyoko no pienses en aquello pareces una pervertida- _se decía mientras terminaba de cambiarse_

Kyoko-chan estas lista- _decían del otro lado de la puerta-_

Enseguida salgo Ren-san _-dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas rápidamente para salir del lugar para después dirigirse junto con el hacia su auto ya que tanto Ritsu como Yashiro tenían una reunión con el presidente así que Ren se ofreció a llevarla_ -

Adiós Kyoko-san- _dijo al estar afuera del departamento de Kyoko-_

Adiós Ren-san- _dijo mientras entraba-_

Será mi imaginación o kyoko estaba roja- _pensaba mientras se sentaba en el sofá recordando lo que había sucedido pero un fuerte ruido lo interrumpió_ \- no puede ser- _dijo mientras salía lo más rápido de su departamento para ir al de kyoko el cual por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, entro llamándola pero no recibía respuesta hasta que la encontró en el suelo de la sala de estar_ -KYOKO…Kyoko responde- _mientras la tomaba_ \- maldición tiene fiebre- _decía_ _mientras Kyoko abría los ojos_

Ren-san- _decía mientras lo observaba-_

Kyoko-chan estas bien te duele alguna parte- _preguntaba preocupado-_

Rennnnnnn- _dijo mientras lo abrazaba dejando como piedra a Ren-_

Contrólate Ren… está enferma no sabe lo que hace además no puedes aprovecharte de alguien en esas circunstancias- _pensaba una y otra vez intentando_ _controlarse_ -Kyoko-chan vamos a tu habitación para que te recueste ya que estas enferma- _dijo mientras se paraba-_

Quiero que ren me lleve como una princesa si- _decía tiernamente haciendo que cada vez Ren se concentrara lo mejor que podía para no perder la razón, la tomo entre sus brazos mientras sentía la respiración de Kyoko en su cuello caminando lo más rápido que podía a la habitación para después recortarla en su cama-_

Kyoko-chan y Kyon- _le pregunto mientras le colocaba con una toalla mojada en la frente-_

Esta con el presidente ya que quería ver a Natsuko- _mientras veía como ren salía de la habitación_ -Ren no te vayas- _decía en voz alta_

Kyoko solo iré a buscar la medicina enseguida vuelvo

Me lo prometes- _decía con un tierno puchero_

Si te lo prometo así que recuéstate para que te recuperes- _dijo mientras esta volvía a recostarse para después Ren saliera de la habitación_

Dios porque tienes que ponerme en estas situaciones, es que acaso hice algo para qué me castigues de esa manera- _pensaba Ren mientras daba un largo suspiro para después ir a buscar la medicina y unos onigiris que habían en su departamento_ -Kyoko-chan ten come antes de tomarte la medicina- _le dijo pasándole el plato con los onigiris para después darle la medicina, tomarle la temperatura que gracias a dios no era tan alta y cambiarle la toall_ a-Kyoko-chan cualquier cosa que pase me llamas- _dijo mientras se paraba pero su mano fue atrapada por la mano de Kyoko-_

No te vayas, no quiero que te vayas… quiero que este a mi lado- _decía a punto de llorar cosa que ren no pudo aguantar y se quedó cerca de ella, lo cual ella aprovecho para jalarlo provocando que Ren quedara recostado al lado de ella_ -Ren sabes yo no te he dicho algo muy importante sobre Kyon y eso es que él e….- _no termino de decir ya que se quedó profundamente dormida-_

Que me habrá querido decir- _mientras la observaba_ \- creo que es mejor que me vaya no es bueno que me quede – _decía mientras intentaba moverse sin hacer ningún ruido pero aquello no lo logro ya que al moverse un poco Kyoko se acercó a su cuerpo abrazándolo cosa que impido cualquier movimiento de Ren_ -

Ren no te vayas- _murmuraba entre sueños mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla-_

No me iré a ninguna parte Kyoko- _decía mientras le limpiaba la lagrima que caía, para después dulcemente le acariciara la mejilla_ -realmente te quiero Kyoko a pesar de todo este tiempo te quiero como el primer día - _decía con una sonrisa mientras la observaba_ -mañana hablare con el presidente….creo que ya es hora que me perdone a mí mismo- _esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormido abrazando a Kyoko_

 **Al día siguiente**

Pasa algo Yashiro-san- _preguntaba Ritsu al ver a Yashiro fuera del departamento de Ren-_

Si es que ren no me contesta las llamadas, toco la puerta y tampoco responde- _decía nervioso-_

Mmm que te parece si le preguntamos a Kyoko, ella debe de saber algo _-le propuso cosa que el acepto, tocaron la puerta pero no recibieron respuesta, por ello Ritsu abrió la puerta camino por el departamento seguido de Yashiro, recorrieron todo el departamento pero ni rastro de Kyoko lo único que faltaba revisar era su habitación, abrieron lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido encontrándose con una gran sorpresa_

Ya veo porque no te respondía Yashiro, estos dos no pierden su tiempo- _decía Ritsu mientras yashiro se aguantaba sus gritos de fangirl pero sacaba un sinfín de fotos a su pareja favorita la cual se encontraban durmiendo abrazándose dulcemente_


	16. Chapter 16

Sin saber que dos personas estaban observando detenidamente, lentamente se iba despertando el actor número uno el cual sonrió dulcemente al ver la persona que tenía a su lado

Que bien ya no tiene fiebre- _decía un voz baja al tocar su frente para después acariciar tiernamente su mejilla mientras en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa llena de amor para después apartar unos cabellos de la frente de su amada para darle un casto beso y acurrucarse a su lado_

Y yo que pensé que eras lento- _dijo una voz haciendo que el actor diera un pequeño salto mientras que sus ojos se abrían como platos al ver a los dos manager en la puerta de la habitación intentando contener su risa_ -

Ustedes porque están aquí- _pregunto-_

Pues es obvio, venimos a buscarlos pero como no atendías a las llamadas ni cuando golpee la puerta me preocupe- _dijo Yashiro-_

Por ello lo invite a que me acompañara para preguntarle a Kyoko si sabía algo pero al parecer ya supimos porque no atendías las llamadas ya que estabas bastante ocupado- _dijo con tono burlón Ritsu haciendo que Ren se sonrojara un poco-_

No es lo que piensan solo estuve ayudando a Kyoko ya que ayer se desmayó por la fiebre

Ara ara ya no le dices Kyoko-chan- _decía Yashiro_

Kyoko tuvo que tener mucho frio para que estuvieran abrazados de esa manera- _decía Ritsu mientras que Ren intentaba levantarse para decir algo pero fue en vano ya que al moverse el cuerpo de Kyoko se movió acercándose más al cuerpo de Ren en busca de aquel calor que tanto la tranquilizaba haciendo que este quedara paralizado y los chicos a punto de reírse a carcajadas de su cara-_ buenos nos vamos yendo así que será mejor que la lleves dentro de 30 minutos a la compañía Romeo- _le dijo mientras ambos salían del departamento dejando solo a Ren y a una dormida Kyoko-_

Maldición lo que me bastaba otro Yashiro, ahora ambos me molestaran _-decía mientras daba un suspiro para después girarse para ver a su amada, no quería despertarla ya que deseaba seguir de esa forma con ella pero lamentablemente debía hacerlo ya que debían de ir a trabajar_ -Kyoko-chan….kyoko-chan- _decía dulcemente mientras la movía logrando que poco a poco comenzara a despertarse-_

mmm… que pasa ya es hora de levantarse- _decía media dormida mientras se refregaba sus ojos haciendo que a ren le diera unas enormes ganas de abrazarla al verla de aquella forma tan tierna_ -

claro ya es hora de levantarse ya que tenemos que ir a trabajar- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Kyoko se levantaba lentamente mientras caminaba hacia el baño pero se detuvo en seco al recordar lo que había sucedido ayer-_

yo…yo…yo… lo siento mucho Ren-san no sé cómo pude haber hecho y dicho cosas tan vergonzosas, en verdad lo siento por haberlo arrastrado en esto- _decía mientras hacia una reverencia ocultando su avergonzado rostro-_

no te preocupes Kyoko-chan para mí no fue ningún problema además estoy feliz que ya te encuentres mejor, creo que será mejor que nos apuremos para llegar a la compañía, te esperare en el estacionamiento Kyoko-chan- _le dijo mientras salía del lugar dejando sola a Kyoko-_

dios tendré que tener cuidado cuando me enferme y este Ren cerca mío ya que no me doy cuenta cuando mis deseos más profundos salen a la luz cuando me encuentro en ese estado- _se decía mientras se daba una ducha rápida para después colocarse unos jeans oscuros, una blusa con tirantes amarilla y unos zapatos de tacones medios altos, se peinó su larga cabellera la cual decidió dejarla suelta, se maquillo un poco para luego salir del departamento y dirigirse al estacionamiento en donde ya la esperaba su amado-_

porque siempre tiene que verse endemoniadamente bien con cualquier cosa- _pensaba Kyoko algo molesta al ver a ren el cual solo andaba con una camisa gris con los tres primeros botones abiertos dejando ver el collar que siempre traía, un abrigo un poco largo de color negro, unos jeans negros con unos zapatos del mismo colo_ r-sigo pensando porque este hombre tiene que verse tan bien- _pensaba una y otra vez Kyoko-_

Kyoko-chan estas bien _-le dijo al ver que se había quedado parada mientras lo observaba aunque lo último deseaba que fuera así-_

Ehhh….ahhh…ehh…si estoy bien será mejor que nos vayamos- _decía mientras reía algo nerviosa para después entrar al auto y dirigirse a la compañía, al llegar ambos fueron separados de inmediato por sus manager ya que debían de llegar lo más pronto a sus lugares de trabajo, en el transcurso a la sesión de fotos Kyoko converso bastante con su bebe el cual la acompañaría a la sesión ya que el también saldría en ella, la hora se pasaba volando para ambos ya que estaban bastantes entretenidos haciendo la sesión de fotos_

 **Mientras en la compañía**

Se podía ver caminar por los pasillos al actor que volvía locas a todas las mujeres llegando a una puerta en especial la cual abrió

Yashiro me dijo que había algo que tenía que decirme además yo también quiero hablar de algo- _dijo mientras entraba a la oficina y se sentaba frente al presidente-_

Dime que quieres lo mío vendrá después- _dijo con una sonrisa la cual hacia que Ren tuviera un mal presentimiento de ello-_

Iré a ver a mis padres- _dijo haciendo que Lory abriera como platos sus ojos y se sintiera un ruido en la habitación continua la cual Ren no le tomo importancia_ -

Se puede saber por qué deseas ir ahora- _le preguntaba aunque él ya sabía la respuesta-_

Creo que ya es tiempo que me perdone de una vez- _dijo haciendo que Lory sonriera-_

Lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo- _dijo Lory_

Espera porque no puedo, si mi agenta no esta tan ocupada no hay ningún problema en ello- _decía algo molesto-_

Porque…..- _no termino de hablar que las puertas de la habitación continua se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una rubia la cual se lanzó velozmente a los brazos de Ren haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera_ -ellos ya están aquí- _termino de decir –_

Mi bebe mi querido y precioso bebe por fin te tengo entre mis brazos _-decía Julie mientras le daba un abrazo de oso y le daba miles de besos a un Ren que aún no reaccionaba_ -

Mamá- _decía aun confundido por lo ocurrido-_

Claro que soy tu madre quien más puede ser- _le dijo con un puchero volviendo a besarlo haciendo que Kuu se pusiera celoso-_

Amor vamos bájate de nuestro hijo _-haciendo que esta lentamente se colocara de pie mientras que Ren hacia lo mismo-_

Espera como, porque están aquí- _decía mientras unos brazos nuevamente lo envolvían esta vez era Kuu-_

Es que no podemos ver a nuestro hijo- _le decía Kuu después de alejarse un poco de él-_

Es que acaso no querías vernos- _decía julie mientras fingía llorar-_

Claro que no, yo quería verlos y pedirles perdón por todo, por hacerlos sufrir todo este tiempo por mi culpa, sé que soy un mal hijo por no comunicarme ni irlos a visitar, perdónenme por todo lo que su tonto hijo ha hecho- _decía con la mirada en el suelo mientras sus padres y Lory lloraban de la emoción ya que cuantas veces habían imaginado este momento, aquel día en que su hijo se perdonara y volviera ser el que siempre conocieron_ -

Claro que te perdonamos Kuon- _dijeron ambos aun llorando mientras lo abrazaban fuertemente haciendo que Ren se le escaparan varias lagrimas_ -

Madre, padre- _decía mientras los abrazaba fuertemente por todos los años que estuvieron separados-_ los quiero tanto

Nosotros también te queremos Kuon- _decían llorando aún más por las palabras de su hijo mientras que el presidente tenía una caja de pañuelos mientras observaba aquel hermoso reencuentro el cual había surgido gracias a la persona que amaba Ren, aquella persona que le había dado sin querer los ánimos y la valentía para por fin dar el primer paso, los hizuri lentamente se iban alejando mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros-_

Nee Kuu te cuento algo bastante chistoso- _le decía con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que kuu asentía-_ no sabes lo malhumorado que estuvo cuando vio el final de la película que hiciste con Kyoko-chan- _le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de enfado de Ren mientras que Kuu y Julie estaban pensando en aquello_ -

Ultima parte te refieres al be…- _no termino de decir ya que Ren lo interrumpió haciendo reír a carcajadas a Lory mientras que en ese momento se escuchaba tocar la puerta haciendo entrar a las personas que estaba esperando, Julie al verla no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos-_

Okaa-san pero como- _le preguntaba mientras esta le daba un abrazo de oso dejando a Ren y a Kanae sorprendidos ya que los demás estaban acostumbrados al ver las muestras de cariño que daba Julie a Kyoko-_

Mooo porque todos me preguntan lo mismo lo único que quiero era ver a mis hijos- _dijo haciendo un puchero-_

Lo se Okaa-san sabes te extrañe- _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Julie nuevamente la abrazaba_ -

Yo también te extrañe mi niña- _decía restregando su mejilla con la de Kyoko-_

Solo extrañaste a tu madre que hay de tu padre- _decía tristemente Kuu-_

Claro a ti también te extrañe Oto-san- _le dijo mientras lo abrazaba-_

Abuelito, abuelita y Kyon- _decía con cara de cachorrito mientras ambos iban a abrazarlos mientras que Ren estaba bastante sorprendido de como su madre conocía a Kyoko y de cómo Kyon llamaba a sus padres-_

Supongo que no lo sabes pero Kyoko-chan vivió todo ese tiempo que estuvo en los ángeles con Julie y Kuu- _dijo el presidente como adivinando los pensamientos de Ren mientras este le daba una mirada bastante escalofriante por no haberlo dicho antes_ -

Cierto hija te tenemos una sorpresa- _dijo Kuu sacando de la nada una caja de transporte-_

No puede ser KUONN- _decía en voz alta haciendo que Ren diera un pequeño salto el cual Kyon no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita_ -

Hey Kyoko quien es Kuon- _pregunto Kanae mientras Kyoko dejaba la cajita en el suelo_

Kuon es…- _mientras abría la caja y llamaba a lo que había dentro el cual al escuchar la voz de Kyoko salió al instante-_ él _-dijo con una sonrisa mientras todos veían a un hermoso y gran gato rubio de ojos verdes-_

No crees que está bastante gordo- _le sugirió Kanae al ver al enorme animal-_

No esta gordo, solo es esponjosito _\- decía mientras lo atraía hacia ella y hacia un puchero_ -

Kyoko-chan porque le colocaste aquel nombre _-pregunto Ren ya que se le hacía extraño que el gato tuviera su nombre-_

Pues porque se parece al hijo de Oto-san y Okaa-san- _haciendo que Ren se pusiera nervioso al pensar que Kyoko se había enterado de la verdad-_ ya que ambos me han hablado bastante de su hijo por ello decidí colocarse Kuon ya que es rubio y tiene los ojos verdes- _le decía mientras que ren se calmaba un poco al saber que solo hablaron de él y no le mostraron las fotos de cuando era pequeño_ -etto presidente para que nos mandó a llamar

Ahhh cierto casi me olvido, chicas ustedes saben que solo falta tres días para que comience el concurso para elegir a la mujer más bella y deseada de todo Japón- _las chicas asentían_ -pues ustedes dos junto a Chiori fueron seleccionadas para ese concurso- _dijo con una sonrisa-_

O ya veo…espere….QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- _decían las dos al mismo tiempo sin poder creerlo-_


	17. Chapter 17

No está bromeando cierto- _dijo Kanae ya que muy bien sabía que aquel concurso solo estaban un selecto grupo de mujeres, ya que era muy difícil quedar seleccionada_ -

Alguna vez he mentido de algo _-dijo haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio_ -son malos chicos por lo menos lo hubieran negado aunque fuera un poco- _decía entre sollozos-_

Kyaaaaa mi niña fue seleccionada- _decía kuu mientras la abrazaba_ , _mejor dicho le daba un gran pero gran abrazo de oso_

Etto presidente de que se trataría _-pregunto Kyoko cuando pudo quitarse a kuu con una pequeña ayuda de un celoso Ren. Ella sabía que aquel concurso siempre el contenido iba cambiando de acuerdo a la persona que estaría encargada-_

Pues es una sorpresa lo único que les diré que habrá unos personajes que al verlos más de una se impresionara- _dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que las chicas les pasara un escalofrió por la espalda, ya que se podían esperar cualquier cosa y además aunque le preguntaran no diría nada de lo que está planeando-_

Supongo que nuestros managers tienen la información de ello- _pregunto Kanae-_

Claro tanto sayaka como Ritsu tiene el horario y el lugar de ello, les informo que la prensa ya sabe que participaran así que tengan cuidado- _dijo haciendo que ambas suspiraran_

Si es así iré a hablar con Sayaka-san- _dijo antes de salir haciendo que el presidente sonriera ya que él mismo le había dado una manager mujer pues aunque lo ocultaran perfectamente sabía que ella y Yashiro estaban saliendo ya que por nada lo llamaban el monstruo del amor además sabía que en este justo momento debían de estar juntos-_

Entonces yo también me iré a hablar con Rit-chan- _dijo mientras se colocaba de pie_ -adiós okaa-san, oto-san, presidente, Ren-san, nos vamos Kyon, Kuon- _dijo mientras en ese momento Ren se colocaba de pie_ -etto pasa algo Ren-san- _le pregunto al ver aquella reacción-_

Ehh..ahh no es nada- _dijo mientras volvía a sentar y observaba como tanto Lory como su padre se estaban aguantando la risa y su madre lo miraba dándole animos_ -ya se pueden reír- _les dijo mientras estos soltaban varias carcajadas por el descuido que había tenido_ -tendré que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante- _se decía a sí mismo para después ver a Lory-_ me dirás para que me llamaste-

Ah cierto casi me olvido Ren participaras en el concurs _o_

Tendré que animar- _dijo este-_

No, participaras en el concurso junto con otros cantantes y actores así que espéralo con ansias a aquel día ya que tendrá varias sorpresas- _dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Ren se colocaba de pie para irse pero un brazo lo detuvo-_

Tranquila madre no me iré a desaparecer pero ahora debo de ir al trabajo así que te parece si van a mi departamento como las 7 ya que deseo hablar con ustedes, el presidente sabe de mi dirección- _le dijo para que su madre se tranquilizara_ -entonces nos vemos en la tarde madre, padre- _le dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir-_

Papi realmente se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre _-dijo Kyon a Ritsu mientras observaban como Kyoko realizaba un comercial-_

Bueno era de esperarse ya que nunca se imaginó escuchar su verdadero nombre por parte de Kyoko- _le respondió-_

Me pregunto cómo reaccionara al saber que tanto mami como yo sabemos quién es en realidad

Jejeje supongo que hará una cara bastante graciosa- _dijo entre risas-_

Jejeje si pero ojala que le cuente a mi mami la verdad lo más antes para así poder vivir juntos como debe de ser una familia, aunque sé que se tomara su tiempo ya que tiene miedo que mami lo odie pero espero que se lo diga ya que mami ha estado esperando a que papi tenga la confianza en sí mismo, sé que todo saldrá bien- _ya que aquello era lo que más deseaba, tener a su padre a su lado, poder jugar con él y hablar de muchas cosas, poder mostrar su afecto sin buscar una excusa antes-_

Tranquilo ya verás que aquello se hará realidad el día en que menos lo pienses- _le dijo mientras le alborotaba el pelo-_

La hora paso volando llegando así la hora en la cual Ren le había dicho a sus padres, antes de llegar a su casa paso por un restaurant para comprar una variedad de comida ya que tan solo recordar a su madre cocinar un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, ya cuando tenía todo listo sonó el timbre anunciando que sus invitados habían llegado, al abrir la puerta nuevamente Julie se lanzó a sus brazos haciendo que se cayeran, ya cuando Kuu pudo sacar a su esposa, los tres se dirigieron al comedor para comenzar con la cena y como sabrán no duro mucho por kuu, después de aquello conversaron un sinfín de cosas como la vida de Ren, la vida de sus padres, de cómo Julie se había recuperado de su enfermedad, del tiempo que había vivido Kyoko con ellos, además de los miles de pretendientes haciendo que Ren frunciera el ceño al escuchar aquello, hablaron de varios temas pero no de uno que Ren tenía bastante curiosidad de saber

Ustedes saben quién es el padre de Kyon- _pregunto Ren armándose de valor_

Al parecer mi pequeña no le ha dicho todavía- _pensaban Kuu y Julie_

Pues es un hombre encantador y bello el cual ama bastante a mi niña _-dijo Julie haciendo que kuu se pusiera celoso_

Kyon es su copia exacta- _dijo Kuu-_

Como puede amar a Kyoko si nunca ha estado a su lado, maldición quien fue el maldito que se atrevió a tocarla para después dejarla sola y más mi madre dice que la ama espero encontrarme con ese idiota para golpearlo- _pensaba mientras fruncía más el ceño provocando que kuu aguantara lo más que podía su risa al ver que su hijo estaba enojado con el mismo_

Aquellos pocos días se pasaron volando, Julie y Kuu se quedaron por unos días en el departamento de Ren ya que querían recuperar el tiempo perdido así que ambos iban de departamento a departamento al enterarse que Kyoko era su vecina, tanto Kyoko como Kanae y chiori le seguían la prensa, varias veces la entrevistaron además de mostrar sus trabajos que habían realizado, llegando así el día en que comenzaría el concurso

Wauuu esto será difícil no crees mouko-san- _le dijo Kyoko al ver a las demás concursantes que eran bastante bellas-_

Yo creo lo mismo hay muchas mujeres hermosas aun me pregunto cómo fuimos seleccionadas- _dijo chiori detrás de las chicas-_

No hay que esperar mucho ya que esto está organizado por el presidente- _dijo Kanae-_

Cuando venía para acá vi a varios actores y cantantes como murasame-kun, kijima-kun, fuwa y otros más- _dijo Chiori haciendo que Kyoko le recorriera un escalofrió-_

Espero que no salga con sorpresas- _decía Kanae mientras las dos chicas asentían-_

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Si se refería a otros actores y cantantes podrían haber sido otros no aquellas personas- _pensaba Ren ya que vio algunos de sus rivales –_

Ren será mejor que cambies la cara- _dijo Yashiro mientras Ritsu se reía-_

Es que…- _no termino ya que en ese momento vio a Kyon con la persona que más odiaba a parte de sho-_ como es que esta con él- _dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar pero Ritsu lo detuvo-_

Jejeje no te preocupes se ira de inmediato solo ve- _le dijo mientras Ren observaba-_

Ara así que apareciste nuevamente Reino-kun- _dijo con una sonrisa Kyon-_

Veo que estas bastante enojado leoncito- _dijo dando un paso para atrás-_

Claro que no como estaría enojado al verte Reino-kun- _mientras su sonrisa se hacía más radiante-_ pero sabes que si te acercas a mi madre pasara algo peor que lo anterior ya que aquello solo fue una advertencia así que espero que te mantengas bien lejos porque si no- _dijo mostrando una sonrisa combinada de Mio y Natsu mientras sus ojos mostraban una sed de sangre como los de Caín Heel haciendo que tanto Ren como Yashiro se sorprendieran bastante al ver aquel rostro era bastante terrorífico-_

Así que ya hiso nuevamente aquella expresión- _decía alguien detrás de los tres adultos haciendo que giraran-_

Presidente- _dijo Ren mientras miraba de reojo como Reino se iba bastante apurado aunque no quisiera que se notara_ -

Se puede saber que paso entre ellos- _dijo Yashiro ya que era bastante extraño que aquella persona tuviera miedo de un niño tan tierno como Kyon además aun tenia curiosidad ya que una vez había dicho algo Kyon-_

Pues por la popularidad de Kyoko varios hombres intentaron hacerla su amante pero cada uno por algún motivo sufría un pequeño accidente que nadie podía explicarse y un día nos encontramos con Reino en un estudio desde ahí comenzó a molestar y a acosar a Kyoko- _dijo Ritsu-_

Ustedes sabrán que por un mes Reino lo mantuvieron en reposo ya que sufrió un accidente que no se explicaban como sucedió- _dijo Lory-_

No me digas que…

Así es Yashiro fue Kyon el que hiso aquello al igual que los demás que intentaron acercarse a Kyoko, aunque ella no tenga idea de ello- _respondió Ritsu-_

Es como si fuera Natsu la que planeara todo aquello ya que esta tan bien hecho que nadie ha podido explicar los accidentes- _agrego Lory-_

Las únicas personas que deja que se acerquen a Kyoko somos nosotros, Kuu y su padre los demás que intenten algo serán sus presas- _dijo Ritsu mientras Yashiro y Ren veían como Kyon tenía una tierna y dulce sonrisa al ver a su madre, no podían creer que aquel dulce niño que siempre sonríe tan dulce y tiernamente hubiera realizado aquellas cosas-_


	18. Chapter 18

Ya todos los espectadores se encontraban en sus puestos ya que en breves minutos comenzaría aquel deseado concurso el cual lo miraban cientos de personas, las luces comenzaron a bajar avisando que el espectáculo estuviera a punto de empezar

Hola a todos- _dijo una mujer mientras las luces iluminaban el escenario_ -

Comenzaremos con este esperado concurso- _dijo un hombre haciendo que varias mujeres gritaran al verlo pues quien no si delante de sus ojos veían al gran Hizuri Kuu acompañado de su hermosa esposa-_ creo que no necesitamos presentaciones ya que todos nos conocen- _dijo mientras se reía-_ bueno bueno vamos al grano, antes de empezar daremos algunas instrucciones pero quien mejor para darlas que nuestro patrocinador- _dijo mientras de la nada aparecía un humo dejando ahí al presidente-_

Este concurso no será el mismo que han visto ya que serán ustedes el jurado, ustedes elegirán dentro de estas lindas señoritas a la que merece aquel reconocimiento además abra bastante sorpresas que más que seguro les encantara, así que demos comienzo a este encuentro- _dijo emocionado mientras comenzaban a salir las candidatas en realidad eran bastante, habían muchas modelos que actrices o cantantes pero lo que le llamo más la atención al público y a las personas que miraban el programa es que desde aquel lugar salían actores, modelos y cantantes en la misma cantidad que mujeres había en el lugar-_

Pero que Hace Ren-san aquí además de esos otros no me digas que la sorpresa que decía el presidente será esta- _pensaba mientras sonría al público-_

Bueno todos preguntaran porque también hay hombres en este lugar- _dijo Julie-_

La respuesta es muy fácil ellos también participaran por lo que ustedes también tendrán que elegir uno de ellos- _dijo con una sonrisa Kuu mientras varias mujeres gritaban emocionadas al ver a su actor o cantante favorito-_

Entonces comencemos con este concurso _-decía entusiasmada Julie_ \- la primera prueba será una carrera de obstáculos solo los primeros 35 que lleguen serán los seleccionados- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos-_

Vamos chicos a colocarse a sus puestos- _dijo Lory mientras todos los concursantes se colocaban en el lugar ya que el edificio o mejor dicho en el enorme estadio le daba abasto para realizar aquellas pruebas, sonó el silbato haciendo que todos corrieran, las tres chicas daban gracias a dios que eligieron algo cómodo para el evento no como aquellas modelos que apenas podían correr con aquellos enormes tacones o aquellos incomodos vestidos, las chicas al igual que varios actores llegaron a una especie de mesa el cual habían dos sobres con desconfianza tomaron uno para después abrirlo cosa que al leer su contenido a más de una no pudo evitar sonrojarse_

Todo esto es obra del presidente- _pensaba Kanae y Kyoko al leer lo que supuestamente debían de traer para llegar a la meta una era la_ _ **persona amada**_ _mientras que la otra era_ _ **el padre de la persona más importante para ti**_ _, ambas soltaron un suspiro para después correr en donde se encontraban las personas que llevarían aunque se murieran de la vergüenza_ -

Kanae-san que sucede - _pregunto Yashiro al verla bastante cansada aunque lo ocultara, esta le mostro disimuladamente la tarjeta cosa que al leerla se colocó rojo para pues colocarse de pie y acompañar a su novia a la meta-_

Oto-san me acompaña- _decía muy avergonzada Kyoko-_

Claro pero porque a mí- _pregunto curioso mientras Kyoko con mucha dificultad le mostraba la tarjeta la cual hizo que tanto Kuu como Julie sonrieran y entendieran por qué lo necesitaba, gracias al cielo que llegaron a tiempo al igual que sus amigas, el público se encontraba bastante emocionado ya que nunca se había visto este tipo de concurso-_

Wauuu sí que fue parejo pero solo unos pocos quedaron para seguir en este concurso los cuales son- _decía Julie mientras en la pantalla mostraban a Ren, a Chiori, a Kyoko, a Kanae, a Reino, a Sho a Mimori que al verla Kyoko se sorprendió, a Kijima, a Murasame y otros más-_

Esto se parece al evento de mi bebe- _pensaba Kyoko_ \- esto será muy entretenido solo espero que no pase nada _\- ya que hace rato sentía una mirada de parte de un rubio cosa que no le interesaba pero lo que agradecía inmensamente era que Reino se mantenía bastante alejado de donde se encontraba ella-_ ahora de que se tratara _-pensaba Kyoko al encontrarse parada en frente de una pista al igual que los demás observaba 2 vestidores frente de ella-_

No sé por qué tengo un presentimiento bastante malo de esto- _pensaba Ren, Kyoko, Kanae y Chiori al ver aquello-_

Este juego deberán de elegir una de las puertas y deberán colocarse el traje que está dentro sin objeciones, deberán hacerlo dentro de 10 minutos sino sonara una campana señalando que están descalificados- _dijo Lory mientras sonría maléficamente-_

Sabía que era algo así pero lo que da miedo es lo que hay dentro de aquellos vestidores- _pensaban los chicos mientras comenzaban a correr hacia el primer vestidor, Kyoko y Ren iban a la cabecera ya que tanto haber realizado desfiles le ayudaba bastante al momento de cambiarse además se deleitaban mientras corrían del disfraz que llevaban al igual que los espectadores ya que quien no lo haría al ver a Ren vestido de Policía, de Doctor o de lobo realmente para todas la mujeres era grandiosa aquella vista al igual que los hombres que veían a Kyoko vestida de enfermera, de secretaria o de sirvienta-_

Dios que vergüenza pero no hay nada que hacer además vi algo bastante gracioso- _pensaba Kyoko al recordar que Sho había salido vestido de cerdito o a Reino vestido de abeja lo cual no pudo evitar reírse-_

No sé si esto es una bendición o un castigo al ver a Kyoko vestida de esa forma también por lo que veo al parecer está bastante difícil ya que se ha escuchado varias campanas además varios ya nos alcanzaron- _pensaba mientras veía el vestidor final además de varias personas pisándoles los talones, todos eligieron una puerta al azar ya que lo único que quería es que se terminara pues algunos trajes eran bastante vergonzosos-_

A que se referirá aquello- _pensaba Kyoko al leer la nota la cual decía_ _ **encuentra la persona que se ajusta al traje y actúa de acuerdo a ello**_ _para después sacar rápidamente el traje el cual al verlo se puso roja pero no tuvo de otra que apurarse y colocárselo, ya cuando salió encontró a varios que estaban algo desorientados además que escuchaba varios gritos de los hombres los cuales iban dirigidos hacia ella y como no si nuestra querida Kyoko estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de novia_ \- veamos si estoy vestida de novia debo de buscar al novio solo espero que no se sea ese idiota de Sho o el Beagle- _pensaba mientras dirigía su vista a los participantes los cuales algunos la miraban embobados pero no encontraba a su pareja hasta que sintió que la levantaban al estilo princesa-_

Al parecer encontré a mi esposa _-dijo un sonriente Ren el cual andaba con un hermoso traje negro-_

Ren-san- _fue lo único que pudo decir por la sorpresa además de quedar embobada con aquella vista mientras sus mejillas se colocaban rojas además de los gritos eufóricos del público-_

Vamos no quiero que nos ganen- _dijo mientras corría con Kyoko entre sus brazos la cual no decía nada ya que aún no podía creer lo que sucedía, Kuu y Julie se aguantaban las ganas de gritar al ver a sus amados hijos de esa forma, Yashiro gritaba emocionado al ver a su pareja favorita además agradecía que su novia anduviera con algo no muy revelador ya que Kanae andaba vestida de monja, Kyon tenía una gran sonrisa al ver a sus padres de aquella manera, ya cuando llegaron a la meta se dieron cuenta que nuevamente el grupo había disminuido un poco-_

Realmente estoy cansada espero que no nos hagan correr más- _decía Kyoko en voz baja mientras observaba como una gran mesa aparecía de la nada ademas de mirar disimuladamente a Ren ya que este la había bajado de sus brazos-_

Realmente estuvo increíble todo esto no creen chicos- _dijo Julie mientras el público gritaba-_

Pero aún nos quedan muchas sorpresas en este espectáculo por eso seguiremos con el siguiente concurso- _dijo Kuu_ \- por favor tomen cualquier sobre que haya en la mesa- _mientras varios tomaron algunos sobres, Kyoko tomo uno que le hizo recordar cuando tuvo que realizar aquella misión peligrosa, aquella misión que hizo que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba hacia su sempai-_ al parecer todos tienen uno, aquellos sobres contienen tantos canciones como escenas de algún drama los cuales deberán interpretar- _dijo sorprendiendo a varios de los concursantes-_ no se preocupen ya que son muy conocidos

Se les dará media hora para que se arreglen para así comenzar esta parte, está de más decir que no deben de decirse entre ustedes que hay dentro del sobre que les toco sino seran descalificados - _dijo sonriente Julie-_

Además el tiempo comenzó a correr desde que tomaron los sobres- _dijo Lory apareciendo de la nada asustando así a varias modelos, después de aquello cada uno fue al vestuario que le tenían preparado, un Rubio se alegraba de lo que había en el sobre ya que con aquello sabía que ganaría además lo que deseaba es que aquel actor de cuarta como lo llamaba él le tocara una canción para así quedar en ridículo frente a todo el mundo, aquella escena provocaba que se riera a carcajadas provocando que las personas que se encontraban afuera miraran extrañados la puerta del cantante, mientras nuestra querida pareja no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver el contenido del sobre-_


	19. Chapter 19

_**hola chicos les dare un pequeño regalo de 2 cap de esta historia espero que les guste. referente a la cancion que sale se llama my fairy del anime Hakushaku to yousei**_

Realmente no pensé que este sobre contenía esta canción- _decía un con una sonrisa mientras tocaban a la puerta, Kyoko se dirigió a esta para abrirla dejando ver a dos personas muy conocidas para ella-_

Hola Kyoko-chan estas lista para verte más hermosa- _dijo Hikaru y Hikari-_

Pueden hacer eso- _pregunto ya que tenían algunas dudas-_

Claro que podemos cada artista tiene su estilista- _dijo Hikaru-_

Menos habla y más acción debemos dejarte hermosa así que te toco una canción o una escena- _pregunto Hikari-_

Pues una canción – _dijo con una gran sonrisa-_

No deberías de estar ensayándola ya que no queda mucho- _le menciono Hikaru ya que observaba como Kyoko en ningún momento tomo la hoja para leer la letra-_

Jejeje no te preocupes esta canción me la se ya que es una de mis favoritas- _le respondió mientras ambos estilistas suspiraban aliviados para después comenzar con su trabajo, tras 10 minutos se encontraba lista-_

Y que te parece Kyoko-chan- _decían ambos mientras esta se veía en el espejo-_

Realmente esto…esto parece magia- _decía en voz asombrada ya que el vestido que novia que llevaba prácticamente fue transformado a un vestido que le llegaba más o menos arriba de rodilla cayendo hacia al lado izquierdo en finas capas, su cabello iba tomado para que cayera al lado derecho en el cual lo llevaba ondulado, su maquillaje era sencillo pero le hacía resaltar su bello rostro-_

Gracias Kyoko-chan- _decían ambos orgullosos ya que sabían que cuando kyoko decía esas palabras es cuando queda impresionada y maravillada con su trabajo, lo cual hacia que ambos se pusieran bastante alegres al ver su trabajo le satisfacía a su querida amiga_ -vamos vamos que debes de irte ya que no falta mucho

Cierto nos vemos chicos y nuevamente gracias por esto- _dijo sonrojada mientras los abrazaba para después dirigirse hacia el escenario, antes de llevar las personas del staff le pasaron una capa larga ya que según ellos el presidente quería que todo fuera una sorpresa tanto para el público como para los participantes_ -realmente sale con muchas cosas- _pensaba mientras observaba como todos llevaban una capa al igual que ella-_

Están preparados todos para lo siguiente- _decía emocionada Julie mientras escuchaba como el público gritaba en aprobación-_

Bueno como ustedes quieren empecemos con este concurso- _dijo Kuu haciendo que una modelo pasara-_

Y lentamente comenzó las presentaciones tanto como las y los modelos no les fueron muy bien ya que les costaba mucho realizar la actuación o se olvidaban algunas letras de las canciones que les había tocado, Kanae le resulto sencillo ya que le había tocado una parte de la película que había realizado Kyoko junto a Kuu, Chiori para su suerte también fue sencillo ya que solo tuvo que realizar una escena de Dark moon-

Ese Beagle y el estúpido de Sho la tuvieron fácil- _pensaba Kyoko ya que ambos le había tocado una de las canciones de sus grupos-_ me pregunto qué le habrá tocado a Ren- _susurraba al ver como Ren caminaba ya que ellos eran los últimos en salir-_ waaauuu se ve demasiado hermoso- _pensaba al estar más cerca del escenario y ver como ren solo andaba con un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca desabotonada los tres primeros botones , mientras que su cabello estaba peinado_ _hacia_ _atrás_ -ya va a empezar- _pensaba emocionada mientras observaba como las luces bajaban un poco_

 **Dentro de la luz**

 **Lo que vi por poco tiempo**

 **Aparto mis ojos del resplandor**

 **En frente a mis ojos el viento del amor**

No puede ser Ren….Ren está cantando, nunca pensé que cantaría tan bien además esa canción es una de mis favoritas, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, es como cuando está actuando hace que te sumerjas en otro mundo- _pensaba Kyoko con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo fuertemente mientras observaba a Ren y muy a lo lejos de donde estaba Kyoko se encontraba un rubio el cual estaba más que furioso al ver que su plan no salió como el esperaba_

 ** _Si te sostengo en mis brazos_**

 ** _Dentro del lago de tus ojos_**

 ** _Siento que me ahogaría_**

 ** _Si se me concediera un deseo_**

 ** _Entonces sería que camináramos juntos para siempre_**

 ** _Quédate a mi lado, bajo el cielo plagado de mentiras_**

 ** _Mi hada_**

El público no salía del asombro, realmente era cierto lo que estaban viendo, el actor número uno estaba….estaba cantando de una manera angelical, las mujeres no aguantaron más y comenzaron a gritar de la emoción está más que decir que más de una se desmayó ya que si combinas la canción y como andaba vestido el actor era una combinación peligrosa

 ** _Cuando veo a la soledad_**

 ** _Reinando afuera de la ventana_**

 ** _Busco la verdad_**

 ** _En lo profundo de tu corazón_**

 ** _Hey borra mi pasado_**

 ** _Es la primera vez que he amado a alguien_**

 ** _Superando mis lágrimas_**

Kyoko-chan me estarás escuchando ya que esto es lo que realmente siento, lo que realmente quiero que se cumpla, puede que debiera decirlo a la cara mis sentimientos pero quiero transmitirlo con esta canción aunque puede que no lo entiendas aun así lo hare- _pensaba nuestro querido actor mientras seguía con aquellas letras plagadas de sentimientos hacia su amada-_

 ** _Si se me concediera un deseo_**

 ** _Entonces sería que encontrara el amor junto a ti_**

 ** _Mis sentimientos son_**

 ** _Más profundos que la calidez_**

 ** _Mi hada_**

Papi tuvo bastante suerte ya que es una de las favoritas de mami pero realmente ocasiono un desastre bueno no lo culpo ya que era algo que ya se suponía que pasaría si es que a papi le tocaba una canción- _pensaba Kyon con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras observaba como Ren miraba disimuladamente en donde se encontraba Kyoko_ -

 ** _Yo quiero tocar tus labios inmediatamente_**

 ** _Lo que estoy viendo no es un sueño_**

 ** _Es nuestro futuro_**

 ** _Si se me concediera un deseo_**

 ** _Entonces sería que camináramos juntos para siempre_**

 ** _Quédate a mi lado_**

 ** _Bajo el cielo plagado de mentiras_**

 ** _Mi hada_**

 ** _Ah, si contara las noches dolorosas_**

 ** _Seguro que no terminarían_**

 ** _Por eso_**

 ** _Quiero decirte que eres más preciosa para mi_**

 ** _Que las palabras_**

 ** _Mi hada_**

Ren termino la canción con una sonrisa llena de amor mientras todos gritaban y aplaudían emocionadas al actor

Realmente te descuidaste si alguien te hubiera visto detenidamente se hubiera dado cuenta que esas ultimas estrofas las cantabas mientras mirabas fijamente a Kyoko-chan, realmente te descuidaste Ren- _pensaba Lory mientras reía bajito_

Fue increíble Ren-san- _le dijo Kyoko una vez que Ren llego al lugar en donde se encontraba ella-_

En serio lo fue pensé que había sonado mal- _le decía con una sonrisa-_

Para nada, canto muy bien Ren-san es como si aquella canción la hubiera cantado varias veces fue maravilloso- _dijo emocionada y sonrojada-_

Si supieras que aquello es verdad que desde cuando escuche aquella canción la cantaba secretamente pensando en ti- _decía en su mente Ren mientras observaba a Kyoko_ -Kyoko-chan será mejor que camines ya que es tu turno

Ahh cierto nos vemos Ren-san- _le dijo mientras caminaba lentamente_ -realmente fue precioso, se sentían muchos sentimientos en aquella canción por ello quiero hacer lo mismo cantare con todos mis sentimientos- _pensaba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras llegaba al escenario-_


	20. Chapter 20

_**la cancion es el ending 1 de nodame cantabile**_

El escenario se encontraba oscuro nadie podía ver quien estaba por entrar solo podían escuchar el sonido de unos tacones avanzando hasta llegar al centro

Jejeje más que seguro que Kyon sonreirá o se reira al escuchar la canción pero que le vamos a hacer puede que me delate con ella pero ahora no importa solo quiero cantarla con aquellos sentimientos nada más que eso- _pensaba mientras las luces comenzaban a aparecer al igual que la melodía-_

 ** _El amor es muy triste  
Me di cuenta de ello esa noche que estabas a mi lado  
Porque soy yo  
La que mejor te conoce  
Incluso tu amabilidad de siempre  
Hace que sienta una presión en el pecho_**

Realmente nunca pensé que sería aquella canción- _dijo Kyon con una sonrisa mientras que Yashiro lo miraba intrigado-_

A que te refirieres- _le pregunto ya que tenía mucha curiosidad-_

Esa canción, mami siempre la cantaba ya que según ella es justo lo que siente a respecto a mi papá además siempre que la canta se acuerda de él y revive los momentos que pasaron juntos _-le respondió lleno de ternura mientras volvía su mirada hacia Kyoko-_

 ** _Así, así de cerca te estoy mirando  
¿Por qué, por qué somos solo amigos?  
No importa lo, no importa lo fuerte que son mis sentimientos  
No consigo que te lleguen, no lo entiendes  
Estoy tan enamorada de ti_**

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo he querido decir aquellas palabras pero por miedo no lo hago me pregunto si cuando reuniera todo mi valor y te lo digiera qué harías… que me dirías- _pensaba Kyoko mientras con una gran sonrisa un su rostro seguía_ _con la letra de la canción enamorando a todos los hombres a su paso-_

 ** _"¿Te sientes mal?"  
Me preguntaste, y en ese momento  
Bostecé para ocultar mis lágrimas  
Como excusa te dije "Quizá haya dormido poco"  
Las mentiras a la persona más importante para mi  
Siguen amontonándose, así soy ahora_**

Kyoko seguía cantando cautivando a todos a su paso en especial a un rubio el cual lentamente comenzaba a caminar para verla mejor pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía retrocedió bien atrás negando una y otra vez lo que estaba haciendo hace unos instantes atrás

 ** _Cada día, cada día me duele el corazón  
Muchas, muchas noches las paso sin dormir  
Aquel primer, aquel primer día en que nos vimos  
Sería genial, sería genial si pudiera volver  
Estoy tan enamorada de ti_**

 ** _Si te dijera "te quiero"  
Lo más probable es que no pudiera volver a sonreírte  
Pero el seguir siendo amigos y fingir mis sonrisas  
Ya no puedo soportarlo más_**

 ** _Lo cierto es, lo cierto es que siempre te he amado  
Siempre, siempre te seguiré amando  
A ti, a ti quiero que te lleguen mis sentimientos  
Se los susurré al cielo azul  
Estoy tan enamorada de ti_**

 ** _Así, así de cerca te estoy mirando  
¿Por qué, por qué somos solo amigos?  
No importa lo, no importa lo fuerte que son mis sentimientos  
No consigo que te lleguen, no lo entiendes  
Estoy tan enamorada de ti_**

Diciendo aquellas últimas palabras termino la canción provocando varios gritos de partes de hombres y mujeres además de aplausos y elogios los cuales hizo que Kyoko se sonrojaba bastante al escucharlos

Fue una hermosa canción Kyoko-chan- _dijo Ren una vez que Kyoko estuvo cerca de él-_

Muchas gracias Ren-san- _le dijo mientras sentía que alguien la miraba, lentamente giro su cabeza para fijarse que Shotaro la estaba mirando, decidió mejor hacer que no lo había visto mientras volvía a mirar a Ren-_

Después de estas grandes actuaciones es hora de elegir a las diez personas que estarán en la final- _dijo Julie-_

los que estén en este estadio se habrán dado cuenta que a su lado hay un equipo con varios números cada uno representa a las candidatas además de los actores, cantantes y modelos que están en este momento _-dijo Kuu mientras en una pantalla gigante se mostraba los nombres y números respectivos_ \- para las personas que están en sus casas también pueden votar mandando en mensaje con la persona que más le encanto _-dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaban con las votaciones después de 30 minutos cerraron la votación para dar comienzo con la fase final-_

como todo comienzo tiene que llegar un final por ello en esta última prueba serán los jueces los cuales elegirán entre estas 5 señoritas- _decía Lory mientras mostraba a Kyoko, a Chiori, a Kanae, a mimori y a Sayaka la cual era una modelo-_

lo primero que todo le agradecemos a todas las personas que nos están viendo a pesar de estar a tan altas horas de la madrugada- _decía con una cálida sonrisa Julie la cual varios hombres comenzaron a silbar cosa que provoco varios celos de parte de Kuu-_

esta última prueba probara su suerte- _dijo Lory mientras que al instante aparecería una gran ruleta-_ cada número que ven tiene una letra de una canción la cual nunca han escuchado así que tendrán que ingeniárselas para saber cómo la interpretaran además del ritmo que tendrá, ahhh y esta vez será en parejas….parejas que solo sabrán cuando salgan al escenario- _dijo haciendo que varios se miraran algo desconfiado_ s- están listos para el juego- _dijo Lory con una gran sonrisa_


	21. Chapter 21

**chicos siento la demora pero sufri un pequeño bloqueo referente esta historia por ello la demora. la canción que sale se llama nuestro camino de violeta bueno espero que les guste**

la ruleta comenzó a girar haciendo que todos terminaran con un sobre para luego dirigirse nuevamente a los vestuarios pues tenían que cambiarse rápidamente ya que no había mucho tiempo

_Haber Kyoko-chan que letra te toco- _dijo Hikaru mientras Kyoko le pasaba la hoja-_

_ohh es preciosa me pregunto quién la habrá escrito- _dijo Hikari al leer un poco-_

_pues es mía- _dijo en voz baja ya que estaba avergonzada que aquello-_

_Wauuuu Kyoko-chan es hermosa, te daremos una apariencia que se asemeje a esta hermosa canción- _dijeron ambos mientras comenzaban con su trabajo, a los pocos minutos se podía ver a Kyoko con un hermoso vestido rojo, su cabello estaba recogido con varios rulitos cayendo elegantemente por su espalda además en su cabello iba decorado con algunas rosas rojas las cuales combinaban perfectamente_ con su vestido-

_Chicos no sé qué decir siempre hacen magia en mi- _dijo con una gran sonrisa conmoviendo a los gemelos-_

_esto no es nada Kyoko-chan nos gusta mostrar tu verdadera belleza _-dijeron ambos con una gran sonrisa mientras observaban cómo Kyoko se despedía de ellos para dirigirse al lugar en donde se daría comienzo la última ronda-_

Se encontraba nerviosa ya que ahora estaba a un extremo del escenario con todas las mujeres las cuales competía, era extraño pero entendía por qué ya que como había dicho Lory solo sabrán quién era su pareja cuando estuvieran en el escenario, comenzó a colocarse más nerviosa al ver que la última prueba daba comienzo

_Waaaa Mouko-san fue hermoso- _decía ya que Kanae fue la primera en salir-_

_hubiera salido mejor si aquel idiota no se hubiera olvidado de la letra- _decía algo enojada ya que su compañero el cual era murasame en medio de la canción se quedó mudo lo que provocó que Kanae cantará el resto de la canción sola_

_pero aun así fue hermoso Mouko-san- _le decía con brillitos en los ojos mientras recordaba como Kanae se movía en el escenario cantando una canción bastante movida-_

_será que te muevas ya que no falta mucho para que salgas tu-le señalo pues la persona que estaba delante de ella ya habia comenzado su canción-

_ohhh dios su cara es bastante graciosa no lo puedo resistir _-pensaba Kyoko a punto de reírse pues en ese momento Reino intentaba sacarse encima a la modelo la cual parece era una gran fan del cantante-_ esto fue genial pero ahora es mi turno me pregunto quien será mi pareja- _pensaba mientras en su mente pasaba una imagen de un rubio que hizo que moviera su cabeza de un lado para otro para quitarse la idea-_ veamos solo queda el estúpido de Sho, Kirijima y Ren-san, por favor todo menos el estúpido de shotaro- _pensaba mientras un miembro del Staff le indicaba su turno-_ el presidente sí que sabe lucirse- _susurro ya que el escenario parecía otro lugar ya que en este tenían varias telas colgando de color rojo y blanco además al parecer caería algo del cielo ya que habían algunas personas ahí arriba, bueno al parecer cada presentación tenía su propio escenario ya que lo mismo pasó con las anteriores presentaciones aunque nadie sabía como lo hacían para que estas estuvieran listas tan rápido, Kyoko se colocó detrás de las telas mientras escuchaba la melodía sonrío ya que era justo como la había alguna vez imaginado_

(chicos la letra con negrita será la de Kyoko, la letra común con cursiva será de la pareja de Kyoko y la letra común será porque están cantando ambos)

 **Tanto tiempo caminando junto a ti**

 **Aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí**

 **El amor en mi nació**

 **Tu sonrisa me enseño**

 **Tras las nubes siempre va a estar el sol**

Kyoko terminó aquella parte mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercándose al ver quien era no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro

 _Te confieso que sin ti no se seguir_

 _Luz en el camino tu eres para mi_

 _Desde que mi alma te vio_

 _Tu dulzura me envolvió_

 _Si estoy contigo se detiene el reloj_

por otra parte el público no lo podía creer era...era Tsuruga Ren el cual había aparecido y cantaba perfectamente la canción mientras lentamente se acercaba en donde se encontraba Kyoko

 _Lo sentimos los dos_

 **el corazón nos habló**

y al oído suave nos susurro

Quiero mirarte quiero soñarte

vivir contigo cada instante

quiero abrazarte quiero besarte

quiero tenerte **junto a mi**

pues amor es lo que siento

 **eres todo para mi**

cantaban aquellas palabras mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música sin dejarse de mirar, prácticamente solo estaban ellos nadie más que ellos en aquel mundo que con cada minuto se iba creando

quiero mirarte quiero soñarte

vivir contigo cada instante

quiero abrazarte quiero besarte

quiero tenerte **junto a mi**

 **tu eres lo que necesito**

 **pues lo que siento es amor**

se alejaban unos cuantos pasos sin mirarse para después nuevamente unir sus manos para comenzar nuevamente aquel compás

 _en tus ojos veo el mundo de color_

 **en tus brazos descubrí yo el amor**

 _vera en mi ella lo mismo_

 **querrá el estar conmigo**

dime que tu lates por mi también

 _lo sentimos los dos_

 **el corazón nos habló**

 **y al oído suave nos susurro**

 **quiero mirarte quiero soñarte**

 **vivir contigo cada instante**

 **quiero abrazarte quiero besarte**

 **quiero tenerte junto a mi**

 **pues amor es lo que siento**

 **eres todo para mi**

quiero mirarte quiero soñarte

vivir contigo cada instante

quiero abrazarte quiero besarte

quiero tenerte **junto a mi**

pues lo que siento es amor

eres todo para mi

quiero mirarte quiero soñarte

ambos bailaban lentamente bajo la lluvia de pétalos que comenzaba a caer dando un toque más romántico y mágico a aquel momento, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta que cada vez la distancia se iba disminuyendo

 **vivir contigo cada instante**

quiero abrazarte quiero besarte

quiero tenerte junto a mi

tu eres lo que necesito

pues lo que siento es amor

ambos terminaron aquellas palabras mirándose y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro sin darse cuenta que estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro, unos escasos centímetros los separaban, unos centímetros que solo debían hacer un acercamiento más para poder besar aquellos labios que anhelan desde hace tiempo, aquel mágico mundo que ambos habían creado se rompió al escuchar los cientos de aplausos y gritos de la gente, haciendo que ambos se separaran y agradecieran para luego lentamente aunque en su interior no quisiera tuvieron que separarse y volver al lugar que se encontraban anteriormente

Las siguientes presentaciones siguieron dando así término a la última competencia. Ahora todos los participantes se encontraban en el escenario junto a las personas que cantaron esperando que se cerraran las votaciones, el sonido de una trompeta dio anuncio que la votación se había cerrado

_y bien sé que todos están ansiosos de saber quiénes son los ganadores_ _menciono Julie_ _

_y quien mejor que darles los resultados el anfitrión de este evento_ _agrego Kuu mientras un humo aparecía en el lugar dejando a la vista a Lory que andaba con un traje distinto a lo que habían visto minutos antes__

Lentamente Lory hizo aparecer un sobre rosa chillón que hizo que ciertas personitas fruncieran el ceño al ver aquel maldito color, observaron cómo su querido presidente hacia trucos con el sobre hasta que por fin había decidido abrirlo

_y bien los ganadores son…


	22. Chapter 22

_como es que llegue aquí_ _pensaba mientras observaba su rostro frente al espejo recordando los sucesos anteriores_

 ** _Flash back_**

_los ganadores del tercer lugar son Amamiya Chiori y Kijima Hidehiko __ mientras se escuchaban los aplausos del público y entregaban el premio al par_ _ bien los ganadores del segundo y primer lugar son_ _apareciendo enseguida otro sobre de un rosa aún más fuerte haciendo que las chicas se preguntaran de donde había aparecido aquel color pues era peor que la maldición rosa que antes llevaban, ambas chicas se encontraban bastante nerviosas pues Lory le estaba dando bastante vueltas al asunto_ _ el segundo lugar es para….Kotonami Kanae y Murasame Taira por lo tanto los ganadores de este concurso son Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren_ _es escucho haciendo que el público gritara, aplaudiera y se colocara de pie al escuchar aquello y más cuando a los chicos le entregaron su premio_

 ** _Horas más tarde en la oficina de Lory_**

_para que nos mandó a llamar presidente_ _preguntaba Kyoko con su pequeño en sus brazos__

_primero que todo felicidades a las tres __ menciono con una sonrisa_ _ y segundo quiero que tengan el premio de este concurso_ _dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande haciendo que las chicas les recorriera un escalofrió, sabían que nada bueno podía resultar al ver aquella sonrisa__ primero Amamiya-kun

_diga presidente_ _menciono algo preocupada por lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de su jefe__

_ten es una reservación para que pases tres días y dos noches en el hotel de 5 estrellas que recién se ha inaugurado, han dicho que sus aguas termales son lo mejor __ haciendo que la actriz le brillaran los ojitos pues debía de admitir que estaba bastante cansada con tanto trabajo y aquello no le vendría mal pero tenía algo de duda en aceptar aquello_ _ ten no es nada malo_ _dijo con carita chibi a punto de llorar cosa que no tuvo más que tomar aquel regalo__ bien ahora Kotonami-kun_ _mientras la mencionada se colocaba de pie y se acercaba en donde esta Lory_ _ son dos reservaciones para tres días y dos noches en una de las mejores cabañas en Okinawa por lo que mejor deberían partir hoy día_ _mientras en cosa de segundos aparecían varios hombres que tomaron a Kanae y a Yashiro_ _ por las maletas no se preocupen esta todo arreglado_ _dijo en voz alta antes que la pareja desapareciera_ _

_Mouko-chan estará bien _ _pensaba algo nerviosa al ver aquello, algo le decía que debía de salir de ese lugar__

_Mogami-kun_ _se escuchó haciendo que la nombrada se colocara de pie enseguida_ _ por haber ganado el concurso te entrego esto_ _entregándole un sobre del mismo color cuando tuvo aquella misión peligrosa__

_presidente que es eso_ _pregunto dudosa en tomar aquel sobre__

_porque no lo averiguas tu misma_ _viendo como con dudas abría lentamente el sobre y como su rostro tornaba a una expresión de sorpresa__

_Kyoko-chan estas bien __ pregunto Ren al ver que no se movía, mientras que cierto pequeño sonreía__

_Presidente yo…

_no digas nada espero que se diviertan

_espero yo no, mi bebe no puede quedarse solo_ _menciono sonrojándose sabia a donde quería llegar el presidente__

_cariño no te preocupes nosotros cuidaremos de Kyon_ _mencionaron Kuu y julie mientras el pequeño asentía con una sonrisa__

_pero…pero…yo…_ _viendo a Ren que no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que nuevamente entraron varios hombres vestidos de negro tomando a Kyoko y a Ren para llegarlos a un avión, lo último que escucho fue a Lory diciendo_ _ **diviértanse en Guam**_

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

_ahora que hare no me puedo calmar __ susurraba mientras observaba como ahora sus ojos eran verdes por los lentes de contacto__

_Kyoko-chan estas lista… te encuentras bien __ se escuchó haciendo que diera un salto y que su corazón latiera más rápido_

_Tsu….Ren-san si ya estoy lista_ _menciono mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla encontrándose a un sexy Ren listo para ir a la playa_ _ esos ojos, nunca pensé en que volvería a ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes_ _pensaba mirando fijamente aquellos ojos, pues se habían puesto de acuerdo en ponerse lentes de contacto para pasar desapercibidos por las personas__

_dios sí que se ve hermosa con ese vestido rojo_ _pensaba al ver como andaba vestida la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, pero algo lo hizo colocarse nervioso y eso era en que pudo notar que su amada andaba trayendo puesto un bikini blanco, cosa que con solo imaginárselo puesto hacia que su corazón se acelerara_ _ emmm pasa algo Kyoko-chan

_ehh no nada Ren-san_ _menciono intentando ocultar el sonrojo que estaba a punto de atacar sus mejillas_ _ dios que pena que pensara ahora Ren_ _pensaba__

_por un momento pensé que me había reconocido, debo tener cuidado… sé que debo contárselo pero debo de encontrar el momento adecuado_ _pensaba mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro__ te parece si nos vamos Kyoko-chan

_claro Ren-san_ _respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que el pobre Ren tuviera que controlarse para no abrazarla y llenarla de besos_

Desde que llegaron a la playa comenzó la tortura e infierno para el pobre de Ren, más cuando Kyoko se retiró el vestido de forma lenta eso pensaba él, dejando a la vista un bikini blanco con algunas piedrecitas de color verde

_no le basto con toda la tortura que pase cuando hicimos los hermanos Hell, es que acaso disfruta torturarme_ _pensaba usando todo su control cuando Kyoko le dijo que fueran el mar, además de fulminar con la vista a todo ser que osara en mirar a su Kyoko__

Por otro lado se encontraba Kyoko nerviosa y avergonzada más con aquel traje de baño que encontró dentro de la maleta que habían organizado, preguntándose una y otra vez si no se veía indecente con aquel pequeño traje de baño, pues para ella lo sentía pequeño, pero debía de aguantarse pues había visto a varias mujeres que andaban con conjuntos mucho más pequeños del que usaba ella, mujeres que no dejaban de ver al hombre que la acompañaba, prácticamente se lo comían con la vista, provocando que sus demonios estuvieran a punto de salir aclamando venganza por aquellas mujeres que osaban a mirar a su Ren, pequeños acercamientos hacía por sus celos sin darse cuenta que lo que hacía sin saber que aquello era una tortura para su acompañante

_hey preciosa que te pareces si vienes con nosotros __ decían unos hombres mientras que Kyoko los ignoraba al estilo Setsu__

_como me gustan ven que la pasaremos bastante bien __ mientras se iban acercando a la actriz pero en un momento a otro se detuvieron pues algo los congelo en ese mismo instante, lentamente aquellos hombre se fueron girando encontrándose con un hombre alto con una gran sonrisa que en su rostro se veía espeluznante_ _

_necesitan algo con mi esposa_ _pregunto aun con esa sonrisa que hizo que a los hombres les recorriera un escalofrió por toda la espalda__

_Cariño- _menciono Kyoko mientras se colocaba de pie y abrazaba el cuerpo de Ren, debía de admitir que aquello le dio un poco de miedo más al ver los rostros de aquellos hombres__

_y bien_ _menciono mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Kyoko acercándola más a su cuerpo fulminando con la vista aquellos hombres, los cuales salieron prácticamente corriendo, pues aquella mirada pronosticaba que si se quedaban un segundo mas no lo contarían__

_muchas gracias Ren-san_ _menciono mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro__

_ no es nada Kyoko-chan… ten_ _mientras le pasaba una botella de té helado que gustosa acepto pero al alejarse de aquel cuerpo sus pies pisaron mal provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe cosa que extrañamente no sintió, sabía que había caído en la arena pero no había sentido el golpe, lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose enseguida con un par de esmeraldas muy cerca de ella que la miraban fijamente__


	23. Chapter 23

Ambos se miraban sin decir nada, no se movían ningún centímetro, era como si fueran capturados al momento de verse a los ojos, podían sentir la respiración de otro en sus labios, sus latidos estaban a mil por hora por aquella cercanía que ambos no se atrevían a realizar por el miedo que los invadía al pesar que lo que tenían se podría destruir en el mismo instante que uno realizara un acercamiento, ambos reteniéndose sus deseos pero siempre había el momento en que aquello ya no pudiera aguantar más, en que aquellos sentimientos que ambos se reprimían salieran y aquello eran sus cuerpos, ellos nunca negarían lo que intentaban ocultar en lo profundo de sus corazón, aquellos cuerpos que se buscaban con necesitad, ya que la única forma de estar tranquilos era en compañía del otro. Ambos lo sabían pero como los tontos y cobardes que eran lo ocultaban y seguían como estaban, ninguno sin dar el paso el cual abriría un nuevo telón dejando a la vista la más hermosa historia que pudiera ser contada

Pero como en todas las historias los protagonistas tenían que superar las adversidades para poder lograr el final feliz que siempre se muestra y aquello era algo que ambos aun no lo realizaban no destruían aquel muro que ambos habían levantado para mantener lo que los unía, siempre reprimiéndose una y otra vez mientras deseaban poder estar como se encuentran en ese momento

_yo…yo….yo lo siento mucho Tsuruga-san_ _mencionaba mientras le levantaba como un resorte con su rostro completamente rojo por lo que acababa de pasar, sentía como su corazón latía como si estuviera corriendo una maratón, aun sentía en su cuerpo el calor que proporciona aquel cuerpo y su cintura quemaba… sentía que quemaba al haber tenido aquellos fuertes brazos abrazándola, realmente se sentía nerviosa y avergonzada pero deseando nuevamente estar en aquellos brazos, el poder nuevamente sentirlo cerca suyo, cuantas veces había deseado o soñado estar en sus brazos, ya había perdido la memoria, aquel hombre era su perdición__

_no te disculpes Kyoko-chan me alegro que no te haya pasado nada __ le dijo con una sonrisa intentando calmarla, sabía que si intentaba algo ella huiría, así que al igual que las otras veces tuvo que reprimirse el impulso de querer abrazarla lástima que no sabía que ella deseaba aquello y si se hubiera armado de valor ella no lo rechazaría__

Después de algunos minutos siguieron en lo que hacían aunque con una pequeña distancia que ambos notaron pero que no dijeron nada para solucionarlo. Las horas pasaron hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa.

Al llegar Kyoko enseguida se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Ren se daba un baño pues necesita relajarse y dejar de pensar cosas que no le hacían bien

_vamos Kyoko debes calmarte no puedes llegar y lanzándote a sus brazos como si nada, el pensara mal de ti y hasta estará decepcionado por tu conducta, realmente es como si fuera un infierno el poder estar a su lado pero sin poder hacer nada, ya que al final él ama a otra persona y esa no soy yo_ _murmuraba soltando un largo suspiro_

_pero ama siempre lo puedes enamorar, conquístalo

_cierto ya no eres la mujer plana sin atractivo que eras antes, ahora las cambiado, es la princesa que siempre quiso ser

_además estas en la misma altura ya no te puedes sentir inferior respecto a la actuación

_también en donde está la mujer que tanto dice que ama, durante el tiempo que hemos estado aquí no ha aparecido ni una sola vez

_es nuestra oportunidad de capturarlo ama

_hágalo ama ya no es la niña tonta que se deja de engañar, él es la persona que siempre espero

_ama él es corn, el príncipe de las hadas

_no hay mejor persona que él, siempre estuvo a su lado, la ayudo en la actuación y le hizo ver que aquello era lo más maravillo del mundo

_es cierto que su sonrisa da miedo pero él es su complemento, si se queda así como esta lo perderá para siempre y ya no habrá nadie que la pueda ayudar

Le decían tanto ángeles como demonios que se habían unido para que su ama comenzara a moverse y poder capturar a aquel ser que había robado el corazón a su ama

_Kyoko-chan te encuentras bien- _menciono haciendo que diera un salto por el susto ya que estaba tan concentrada escuchando a sus pequeñas que ni cuenta se dio que aquel hombre se acercaba_

_ehh yo sí, que le parece si toma asiento ya que la cena esta lista_ _le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba los platos y lo necesario para comenzar a servir la cena y poder comer__

Durante aquellos minutos ambos hablaban de algunas cosas de los trabajos que habían realizado en el tiempo que no se habían visto, y una que otra historia divertida hasta que llegó la hora de ir a descansar

_no puedo dormir_ _pensaba Kyoko viendo que eran las 2 am, seguía pensando en las cosas que le habían dicho sus pequeñas, las cuales pueden que tuvieran razón, ella ya no era la misma, sabía que era bastante famosa y tenía excelentes críticas por su trabajo por lo que puede que sus pequeñas tuvieran razón y que ya era hora de dejar de dudar y dar el primer paso__

Con aquellos pensamientos se levantó y camino en dirección a la cocina para poder hacer algo que le ayudara a descansar pero antes de poder llegar unos quejidos hicieron que se desviara de su meta para dirigirse a cierta habitación

_lo siento…lo siento_ _podía escuchar al igual que los quejidos que con el transcurso de los minutos aumentaban, sin decir nada entro en aquel cuarto viendo como aquella persona se movía entre las sabanas con su rostro perlado de sudor_

_Ren-san…Ren-san despierta_ _mencionaba mientras lo movía pero este no se despertaba seguía repitiendo aquellas palabras mientras se removía provocando que comenzara a asustarse, la oscuridad lentamente estaba invadiendo a aquel ser_ _ ren-san….ren…ren…KUON_ _grito mientras lo atraía hacia ella abrazándolo protectoramente esperando que aquello funcionara_ _

_k…kyoko_ _escucho un susurro haciendo que ella lo abrazara aún más __

_está bien, despertó… está bien no cayó en aquella oscuridad_ _pensaba aliviada_ _ duerme Ren, estaré a tu lado así que descansa_ _mencionaba mientras sentía como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura al mismo tiempo que aquella respiración agitada se iba calmando hasta quedar completamente tranquila, se quedó unos minutos mirando comprobando que aquella persona que la abrazaba como si en cualquier momento desaparecería se encontraba bien, paso su mano con cuidado en la mejilla de Ren limpiando una lagrima que se había escapado, sin darse cuenta en que rato le sueño la venció quedando profundamente dormida junto a la persona que amaba__


	24. Chapter 24

_ así que ya te decidiste mami_ murmuraba con una sonrisa un pequeño el cual abrazaba dos peluches uno en forma de su madre pero en chibi y el otro de su padre

_¿a qué te refieres Kyon?_ preguntaron tanto Lory, Kuu y Julie

_ que pronto seremos una familia_ respondió con una sonrisa aún más grande_

_así que el idiota de mi hijo dará el primer paso_ dijo Kuu viendo como el menor negaba_

_mami decidió dar el primer paso, ya no dudara ni guardara lo que siente ira directo a papi, lo conquistara a pesar que papi ya la ama

_¿cómo es que dices eso?

_abuelito Lory recuerde quien es mi mami, lo digo porque lo presiento_ respondió con una hermosa sonrisa_ si mami hace eso papi caerá rendido a sus pies y no podrá seguir ocultando lo que siente por lo que terminara diciendo sus sentimientos a mami, y si eso pasa por fin estarán juntos y seremos una familia y ningún insecto se acercara a mami_ murmuraba mostrando aquella caballerosa sonrisa aunque por dentro escondía la sed de sangre heredara de su querido padre_

_realmente este niño a veces da miedo_ pensaba Lory al ver al pequeño con aquellas características idénticas a sus padres

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a inundar la habitación, provocando que cierta persona comenzara a despertar encontrándose con una vista que para él era como un sueño

_como siempre eres la única que logra salvarme de hundirme en aquella oscuridad_ murmuraba mientras lentamente llevaba su mano, acariciando delicadamente la mejilla de su salvadora_ gracias Kyoko, gracias por siempre estar cuando más te necesito_ susurro observándola y acariciando aquella mejilla, pero al ver unos ojos dorados que lentamente se abrían para verlo quedo completamente quieto al no saber qué hacer_

_ vamos ama que es su oportunidad_ mencionaban los demonios vestidos de porristas de color negro_

_muéstrale lo que usted está hecha, de la hermosa persona que es usted, no piense y solo actué_ mencionaban los ángeles que al igual que los demonios estaban vestidas de porristas solo que su traje era de color blanco_

_usted puede… usted puede… saque sus sentimientos a la luz_ animaban los demonios y haditas mientras movían los plumeros_

_buenos días Ren, te encuentras bien_ pregunto sin apartarse colocando su mano delicadamente en la mejilla del nombrado_

_y…yo si

_ me alegro_ menciono con una hermosa sonrisa, dándole una pequeña caricia en la mejilla para luego levantarse diciéndole que haría el desayuno_

_que fue eso_ fue lo único que había logrado decir llevándose la mano a su mejilla al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo invadía su rostro_

 **En la cocina**

Tanto ángeles como demonios festejaban por los avances que había realizado su ama, el haber dejado su nerviosismo de lado y poder mostrar una parte de sus sentimientos a aquel hombre que tanto hacia perder el sueño a su ama

_se veía tan hermoso, me hubiera gustado poder acariciar sus cabellos o estar más cerca de aquella calidez que siento cada vez que estoy entre sus brazos, aquel lugar me brinda una seguridad haciendo que todos mis problemas se vean tan insignificantes_ pensaba mientras terminaba de preparar la cena viendo como el culpable de aquellos pensamientos aparecía regalándole un sonrisa la cual respondió con una igual_

Durante el día podría decirse que fue como un sueño para Ren, hablaba con su amada sin ningún formalismo o alguna barrera que siempre la menor colocaba, estuvieron viendo películas sentados juntos algo que no podría creer, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la repentina invitación de Kyoko, una invitación que se trataba de ir a un festival que se daba en aquel lugar, claro que él no se negó por lo que ahora se encontraba vestido con una yukata de color azul oscuro acaparando las miradas de todas las mujeres cosa que este ni se daba cuenta, pues su mirada se encontraba enfocada en una sola persona… persona que se encontraba a su lado con una hermosa yukata de color celeste con diseños de mariposas negras y un obi negro, su cabello arreglado hacia el lado izquierdo sujeto con una horquilla en forma de flor, para él no había mujer más hermosa que ella

_parece que está bastante lleno_ escucho, haciendo que saliera de su ensoñación y se diera cuenta que habían llegado al festival_

_parece ser que es bastante famoso_ respondió al ver tanta gente_ K…Kyoko-chan_ dijo con su corazón acelerado al sentir una mano entrelazándose con la suya_

_A…así no nos perderemos_ menciono con un pequeño sonrojo_

_tienes razón, nunca me perdonaría de perder a alguien como tu_ dijo mientras hacía el agarre más firme además de acercarse un poco mas_

_entramos Ren_ menciono bastante emocionada_

_vamos Kyoko_ respondió con una sonrisa, diciendo así mismo que aquel día era el mejor de toda su vida_

Estuvieron varias horas recorriendo el lugar, comiendo diversas comidas además de jugar a variados juegos que ofrecía el lugar, regalándose tiernas sonrisas entre ellos y soltando una que otra risita por las bromas del otro. Para todo aquel que los viera parecería una hermosa pareja de enamorados, para ellos aquel momento era el más hermoso que hubieran pensando.

Ambos se dirigieron a un mirador en donde se encontraban ya diversas parejas en el lugar, todas esperando los fuegos artificiales que al parecer era la atracción principal de aquel festival

_Kyoko yo quiero decirte algo_ menciono mientras se colocaba frente a la nombrada sin deshacer el enlace que los unía, respiro profundamente preparándose para lo que diría_ Kyoko yo…


	25. Chapter 25

_**realmente gracias a cada uno de ustedes de darse el tiempo de leer esta historia realmente le estoy muy agradecida de su apoyo**_

_yo…yo…_ murmuraba intentando que aquellas palabras salieran de una vez_ maldición porque no salen son dos palabras, dos palabras que expresan lo que siento, vamos Kuon has podido con otras cosas como para no poder confesarte a la persona que amas, vamos respira profundo y dile_ pensaba mientras respiraba mirando fijamente a su acompañante_ Kyoko-chan

_dime Ren

_Yo… Yo te amo Kyoko_ dijo por fin dejando sorprendida a la menor y como si se tratara de una escena de película después de aquellas palabras comenzaron los fuegos artificiales dándole un toque especial_

_hemos escuchado bien, no es ninguna equivocación, tropa 2 que dicen_ mencionaban al mismo tiempo un demonio y un ángel viendo al grupo antes mencionado

_mis comandantes no hemos encontrado signos que aquellas palabras hayan sido productos de nuestra imaginación pero recomendamos que las vuelva a repetir para estar seguras_ mencionaban tanto ángeles como demonios bastantes emocionadas_

_bien sigamos con aquellas indicaciones_ decretaron el ángel y el demonio a cargo_

_etto me lo puede repetir

_te amo Kyoko, te amo como nunca en tu vida has imaginado_ menciono nuevamente viendo como el rostro de la menor se colocaba rojo_

_sabes que no soy una gran mujer

_para mi eres única en el universo Kyoko_ dijo con una tierna sonrisa_

_yo…yo también lo amo, desde bastante tiempo lo he amado_ dijo bajando su mirada avergonzada_

_¿quieres ser mi novia Kyoko?

_acepto Ren_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba como el mayor se iba acercando más provocando que su corazón latiera aún más de lo que ya se encontraba. Lentamente iba cerrando los ojos sintiendo enseguida como sus labios rosaban con los contrarios en un beso lento lleno de sentimientos

_te amo_ susurro Ren una vez que se habían separado por la falta de aire para luego abrazarla, sintiendo como aquel cuerpo era perfecto para él, bueno para él no había persona más perfecta que Kyoko_

_debo de decírselo aunque pueda que después me odie y se aleje pero necesita saber la verdad, tengo que hacerlo también por Kyon_ pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos para luego abrirlos decidida a decir la verdad sin importar lo que pasaría_ Ren sabes quiero decirte algo importante

_está bien yo también quiero decirte algo, que te parece si vamos a la playa aquel lugar estará más tranquilo_ propuso mientras ella asentía comenzado así a caminar en dirección al mar. Tras algunos minutos ya se encontraban en el lugar caminando por la arena y viendo el mar que era iluminada por la luna_ Kyoko no sé cómo lo tomes al enteraste de esto, puede que me odies después pero aun así quiero contártelo, ya que no quiero que nuestra relación hayan secretos_ menciono mientras Kyoko asentía al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la arena al igual que el mayor, escuchando el pasado, aquel doloroso pasado que tanto lo atormentaba_

Al terminar se quedó mirándola pero ella no decía nada, le había dicho todo su pasado oscuro, su verdadero origen y de que él era corn, le había dicho todo, había quedado expuesto ante ella en espera lo que le diría

_no te odio, sino todo lo contrario te estoy agradecía por todo el apoyo que me has brindado, además siempre he tenido la ligera sospecha que eras Corn, mejor dicho dentro mío deseaba que tu fueras Corn cosa que se así fue, por ello no te odio, cada uno puede llegar a perderse pero lo que importa es que hayas vuelto de aquella oscuridad, además pienso que lo de Rick no fue tu culpa sino un accidente, por ello no debes de culparte, él no le gustaría verte de aquella forma, sino todo lo contrario se alegraría verte con una sonrisa y saber que eres feliz_ menciono con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba su mano con la contraria_ bueno lo que yo quería decirte es sobre el padre de Kyon, pues la persona que es el padre de mi pequeño se encuentra frente mío, tu eres su padre Ren…yo…yo realmente no sabía que había quedado embarazada después de lo que paso entre nosotros, solo lo supe cuando me desmaye, realmente no sabía cómo decírtelo…tenía miedo que me aborrecieras o que odiaras, lo siento mucho por habértelo ocultado_ termino diciendo mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos por miedo a lo que el otro le diría_

_gracias_ murmuro mientras abrazaba aquel cuerpo que temblaba_ gracias por tener a nuestro hijo Kyoko, es la mejor noticia que me han dado

_no me odias… no me odias por habértelo ocultado

_es sorpresivo pero no te odio, debo admitirlo kyon es la viva imagen de cuando era pequeño ahora entiendo porque el presidente me decía que era lento, ahora más que nunca no dejare que te vayas de mi lado así que prepárate Kyoko-chan que me tendrás a tu lado siempre junto con mi pequeño campeón

_realmente aquello no me molesta para nada sino todo lo contrario, eres más que bienvenido a estar a nuestro lado Kuon_ menciono mientras lo abrazaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía de maravilla, aun pensaba que estaba dentro de un cuento de hadas al ver que sus temores no se hicieron realidad sino todo lo contrario _

Ren al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar estrechar aquella mujer en sus brazos, no podía creer tener tanta suerte que la mujer que lleva enamorado como loco por tanto tiempo le corresponda y que le diga que tienen un hijo, un hermoso niño aunque aquello era sorpresivo no le importaba, tenía un hijo con la mujer que ama eso era lo más importante para él, tenía a su lado a sus dos tesoros y esperaba que con el tiempo poder tener más, pero ahora estaría junto a su hijo todo el tiempo que no había estado a su lado, enseñándole sobre la actuación, pues se había dado cuenta que su pequeño amaba actuar al igual que él y su madre

_que te parece si nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación ya que si seguimos con estas ropas nos enfermaremos_ propuso al escuchar un estornudo de ahora su novia, que lindo sonaba aquello_

Tras caminar tomados de la mano, ambos habían llegado al lugar en donde se hospedaban. Al llegar cada uno se dirigió al baño que había en sus habitaciones para poder darse una ducha y poder cambiarse su vestimenta, ya cuando estaban listos ambos salieron viéndose con una sonrisa mientras Kyoko se dirigía a la cocina para preparar un poco de té

_Kyoko puedes dormir hoy conmigo_ menciono de pronto haciendo que casi la pobre muchacha se ahogara

_etto…yo…yo no estoy preparada yo…_ susurraba bien bajito mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo_

_quiero que duermas a mi lado al igual que ayer, contigo a mi lado siento paz o es que pensabas que haría algo_ dijo con una sonrisa del emperador de la noche

_claro que no, yo no he pensado en nada_ menciono aún más roja haciendo que el mayor soltara una risita al verla así_

_y bien aceptas Kyoko-chan_ dijo con una cara de cachorrito abandonado_

_e…está bien_ pues quien se negaría si ponía aquella carita_

Después de tomar el té y hablar algunas cosas, ambos se levantaron para dirigirse a la habitación del mayor

_te amo Kyoko_ susurro mientras la atraía hacia él abrazándola delicadamente_

_yo también te amo_ murmuro con una sonrisa sintiendo nuevamente aquellos dulces labios juntos a los suyos para luego acomodarse en el pecho de mayor sintiendo aquella calidez que había deseado tanto tiempo, soñando así lo que el futuro les tendría preparado


	26. Chapter 26

Los rayos del sol golpeaban el rostro de cierta personita haciendo que esta lentamente comenzara abrir sus ojos, dejando a la vista aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar, aun adormitaba miro a su alrededor recordando en donde se encontraba, provocando que subiera al instante su mirada viendo aquel rostro sereno que tranquilamente dormía, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al verlo de aquella forma, uno de sus grandes sueños se había cumplido, aunque aún le pareciera irreal que el hombre n° 1 de Japón, que tantas mujeres morirían por estar aunque sea unos minutos a su lado, estuviera enamorado de ella. Aun se le hacía difícil creerlo pero ahí estaba en los brazos de aquel hombre que amaba con su alma, que ha invadido con fuerza su corazón y la hecho volver a enamorarse, de creer nuevamente que aquel sentimiento es lo más hermoso que pudiera ocurrir y así era realmente era feliz, amaba a ese hombre con su pasado, con la oscuridad que algunas veces había visto, amaba cada una de las facetas que tiene y las que descubrirá

_aun no puedo creer que realmente estés a mi lado_ susurraba mientras con su mano acariciaba con cuidado el rostro de su amado_

_pues creerlo porque desde ahora siempre me tendrás a tu lado Kyoko_ escucho viendo aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, tan iguales como los de su pequeño_

_buenos días Kuon, como amaneciste

_ahora feliz ya que te tengo a mi lado_ menciono con una hermosa sonrisa mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos_ sabes me gusta cómo se escucha mi nombre cuando salen de tus labios

_k…kuon_ dijo algo nerviosa, ella conocía ese tono por ello se escondió su rostro en el cuello del dueño de aquella voz, no quería ver aquel rostro porque sabía que la dejaría desarmada aunque pensando bien no fue una buena idea esconderse en aquel lugar ya que al oler el aroma de su pareja la hacía suspirar_ aleja aquellos malos pensamientos Kyoko, no debes pensar de aquella forma

_y tu ¿cómo amaneciste?

_también feliz al saber que estas a mi lado_ menciono saliendo de su escondite y viéndolo a los ojos con un pequeño sonrojo

_Kyoko te amo_ menciono para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios y poder abrazarla nuevamente. Necesitaba sentirla a cada momento y saber que todo aquello no era un sueño, que aquella persona no desapareciera de sus brazos_

_jejeje vamos Kuon hay que levantarse, dentro de unas horas debemos estar en el aeropuerto además que en la tarde debemos ver nuestro trabajo

_ehhh no quero, quiero quedarme a tu lado y el de mi campeón por siempre, no quero trabajar_ mencionaba sin soltarla comportándose como un niño pequeño cosa que a Kyoko se le hacía bastante tierno verlo de aquella forma_

_vamos Kuon no nos separaremos, vivimos al lado además trabajaremos juntos, en aquella película que más que seguro ya tienen que haberla anunciado

_ahora que lo recuerdo tienes razón, hoy en la tarde hablaremos sobre los lugares de grabación además de algún video clip según me había dicho Yashiro

_cierto, bueno hay que levantarse y desayunar y no te atrevas a decirme que no Hizuri Kuon que no nos iremos sin desayunar_ menciono antes que este le dijera algo para luego levantarse para tomar un baño y poder hacer algo sencillo_

Ya desayunados y listos, ambos tomados de la mano se dirigieron al aeropuerto, aun mantenían sus identidades ocultas por lo que podían ser libres de realizar aquellas muestras de cariño sin que nadie se diera cuenta de quienes eran

_le diremos al presidente o a tus padres

_mmm creo que mejor es que lo mantengamos oculto por un tiempo, ya sabes cómo es el presidente para estos temas ni que se diga mi madre y mi padre, estoy seguro que me alejaría de ti y siempre interrumpiría cualquier momento que estemos juntos ya que según él es para cuidar a su pequeña del lobo feroz que tiene como hijo

_mmm pensando en eso creo que tienes razón, el presidente no nos dejara libres hasta que contemos todo al igual que oka-san y oto-san bueno es oto-san

_además quiero que nadie interrumpa nuestros momentos juntos y los momentos que pasemos en familia junto a Kyon, quiero que solo seamos los tres sin interrupciones_ agrego mientras la abrazaba viendo como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su amada_

Al llegar al aeropuerto ambos se dirigieron rápidamente en donde se encontraba el avión ya que no faltaba mucho para que este despegara. En todo el recorrido ambos conversaban de diversas cosas conociéndose más de lo que ya se conocían

Tras varias horas habían llegado a su destino, claro que tuvieron que bajar rápidamente para tomar el primer taxi que encontraran si no llegarían tarde a la reunión

_Kuon tus ojos_ murmuro casi a llegar a su destino_

_cierto, gracias Kyoko_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba los lentes de contacto aprovechando un semáforo en rojo aprovecho para colocárselo. Kyoko al igual que Ren se retiró los lentes de contacto verde que llegaba al igual que la peluca, dejando a la vista su hermosa cabellera negra, el pobre conductor no podía decir nada de la impresión y cuando por fin pudo reunir el valor para decir algo habían llegado a su destino. Ambos le agradecieron, para luego pagar y salir del lugar_

Al llegar vieron que se encontraban casi todas las personas que participarían en aquel proyecto, saludaron a todos los presentes, Ren ignorando las miradas que le lanzaba Yashiro y Kyoko en espera de Ritsu que más que seguro había ido a buscar a su pequeño príncipe.

Ya cuando estuvieron todo el elenco comenzaron a hablar de la película que harían, sobre los personajes además de los lugares en donde filmarian

_hemos estado pensando y llegamos a la conclusión que algunas escenas las grabaremos aquí y las otras las grabaremos en Estados Unidos_ menciono el director, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ren se tensara al escuchar aquello, pero se relajó al sentir como una mano se posaba en la suya

_tu siempre me haces sentir bien Kyoko-chan_ pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras entrelazaba su mano con aquella que lo había sacado de sus temores_

_bueno eso es todo sobre la película, mogami-san _ menciono el director haciendo que la nombrada dirigiera su mirada al nombrado_ como sabrá el anuncio de esta nueva película ya se ha dado a conocer por lo que quiero pedirle si puede encargarse del video clip para su promoción

_claro no tengo ningún problema además tengo la canción perfecta, pero sobre los arreglos

_no se preocupe por eso Mogami-san nosotros nos encargaremos de todos los arreglos que pueden haber

_entiendo, si es así por favor tome_ mientras le entregaba una libreta abierta_ esa es la canción que he tenido pensado, si gusta la puedo modificar para que esté relacionado con la película

_creo que no será necesario esta perfecta_ menciono el director mientras los demás murmuraban bastante emocionados varias ideas de como ambientar aquello_ pero creo que necesitara al protagonista, Tsuruga-san no tendrá ningún problema en participar en esto_

_no tengo ningún problema si usted me lo pide director_ dijo con sus típicas sonrisas que hacían que las mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar soltaran un suspiro al verlo_

_solo véanlo ya que ese guapetón es solo nuestro_ mencionaron los demonios_

_cierto ustedes nunca podrán tocarlo con sus sucias manos, solo nuestra ama tiene ese privilegio de tocar ese cuerpo esculpido por los dioses_ mencionaron los ángeles con antorchas haciendo que todos los demonios se les quedaran mirando_

_y yo que pensaba que nosotras éramos las malas_ mencionaba uno de los demonios al ver como los ángeles estaban en un círculo riendo y murmurando varias cosas

_solo déjenlas solas se les pasara_ menciono el líder de los demonios mientras los demás daban unos pasos para atrás y otras hacían como si aquello nunca había pasado

Mientras con nuestra linda parejita, ambos iban saliendo de la sala en donde se encontraba para caminar por los pasillos hablando de una que otra cosa con las personas encargadas del video clip que harían con la canción, pues al parecer querían grabar hoy mismo si era posible. Al llegar al set, todos los del staff comenzaron a correr de un lado para otro para tener todo listo, ya tenían la idea de cómo sería así que solo debían realizar algunos arreglos para tener todo listo

_MAMIII!_se escuchó un grito mientras Kyoko corría en donde venía su pequeño abrazándolo_

_hola mi príncipe te has portado bien

_si mami, jugué mucho con Natsuko-chan_ menciono con una sonrisa_

_me alegro mi pequeño_ mientras se acercaba a su pequeño para susurrarle algo al oído para luego bajarlo, viendo enseguida como este corría a los brazos de un sorprendido Ren, que no dudo en tomarlo y rodearlo en sus brazos, diciéndole varias cosas con una sonrisa mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapan. Era una vista que solo ella pudo presenciar ya que todos estaban ocupados por lo que nadie pudo ver el hermoso momento en que ellos eran participe_


	27. Chapter 27

_ mohhh ese idiota de Ren debería de decirle de una vez por todas lo que siente, si ya parecen una familia al estar los tres juntos_ menciono Lory frustrado viendo como Kyoko y Ren conversaban soltando pequeñas risitas al igual que Kyon que observaba la situación con una sonrisa en el rostro_ Sebastián tomaste una foto cierto_ dijo viendo como este asentía_

_cierto se ven como una hermosa familia_ pensaba un castaño aguantándose las ganas de gritar por la emoción de ver a la pareja de aquella forma pero debía de controlarse sabía que su representante no intentaba nada solo se mantenía en aquella actitud de sempai hacia la menor_

_así que al parecer algo avanzo entre ellos durante el viaje aunque claro son tan buenos actores que ninguno de ellos se ha dado cuenta _ pensaba Ritsu viendo a Yashiro y a Lory para volver su vista a la pareja. Pareciera que se comportaban igual que siempre pero él se había dado cuenta, gracias al haber pasado tantos años con su representada, en los ligeros cambios que había en su mirada pero aquello lo disimulada perfectamente bien. El no diría nada, pues entendía que la pareja necesitaba privacidad, cosa que no tendría por el presidente y los Hizuri si se enteraban de lo que sucedía_

_buenos días presidente, Yashiro-san, Rit-chan_ menciono Kyoko al darse cuenta de la presencia de los mayores_

_Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san todo se encuentra listo para que puedan pasar a los camerinos_ menciono una persona del staff haciendo que los nombrados asintieran_

_mi príncipe te quedaras por unos momentos junto a ellos_ menciono con una tierna sonrisa_

_claro mami mucha suerte al igual para ti Ren-chan

_gracias Kyon_ respondió el mayor con una sonrisa, queriendo abrazar a su hijo pero eso sería delatarse y aquello no quería. Los tres habían decidido mantener su relación en secreto

_pareces muy contento Kyon_ menciono Ritsu viendo como todos daban los últimos detallas al mismo tiempo en que aparecía Kyoko con un vestido blanco y Ren con un pantalón gris y camisa negra con los tres botones desabrochados_

_me gusta mucho cuando mami canta además en esta canción participara Ren-chan_ respondió ocultando el motivo de la mayor de sus alegrías. Realmente la felicidad le recorría al recordar como su madre le había susurrado que ella con su padre estaban juntos y que el sabia la verdad, queriendo decir que su padre sabía que era su hijo, además de amarlo de igual forma que lo hacia su madre, cosa que hizo que al momento de sentir el suelo saliera corriendo en donde su padre sintiendo como este lo abrazaba al mismo tiempo que le susurraba lo mucho que lo quería, que nunca estarían separados, que desde ahora los tres estarían juntos para siempre, de que estaba orgulloso y feliz de tener un hijo como el_

_realmente quieres mucho a Ren_ menciono Yashiro viendo como el pequeño mostraba una sonrisa al ver como sus padres actuaban_

_si lo quiero mucho y lo admiro mucho, él es igual que mami, ama actuar por ello quiero ser como él, quiero actuar de igual forma como lo hace mami y Ren-chan_ menciono con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Lory se sorprendiera y sonriera, al ver que aquella sonrisa era una mezcla de Kyoko y Ren_

_en definitiva es su hijo_ pensó Lory bastante contento viendo como la canción terminaba_

Kyoko caminaba por uno de los pasillos en dirección al vestidor para poder cambiarse de ropa y ver junto a Ritsu su agenda. Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía hasta que alguien tomo con brusquedad su brazo haciéndola girar

_dime es cierto_ menciono aquella persona con el ceño fruncido_

_ Que quieres Shotaro_ dijo mientras se libraba del agarre quedando nos cuantos pasos lejos del rubio_

_que ese mocoso es hijo de ese actor de cuarta_ menciono con el ceño aún más fruncido_

_y si fuera así que te importa

_responde de una vez Kyoko!

_si, es hijo de Ren algún problema_ respondió sin aumentar su tono de voz

_Fuwa-kun tienes algún problema con mi novia_ menciono cierta personita mientras abrazaba por la espalda a la menor haciendo que esta se relajara al sentir la calidez que brindaba el cuerpo de su amado_

_mami Rit-chan te está buscando dice que es importante_ menciono el pequeño rubio con una carita tierna haciendo que Kyoko asintiera al mismo tiempo que Ren soltaba su abrazo para que ella fuera en la búsqueda del manager_ Ahora que mami se fue debemos de hablar cantante-kun_ el ambiente del lugar bajo en picada lo único que se podía sentir era una gran sed de sangre que se repartía tanto padre e hijo_

_esto es solo un advertencia_ menciono Ren con una sonrisa para luego en un rápido movimiento tomar el cuello de Sho ejerciendo presión, mostrando aquella parte de su ser que mantenía oculto_ vuelves a meterte con Kyoko

_ te haremos la vida un infierno, ni siquiera tus canciones sin talento saldrán a la luz_ termino de decir Kyon con un aura igual o peor de la que mantenía Ren provocando por primera vez que el rubio sintiera lo que era el miedo. Podía sentir como sus piernas estaban temblando al igual que su cuerpo

_espero que lo entiendas porque si te veo nuevamente no me contendré y tal como dijo mi hijo te hare tu vida un infierno_ menciono antes de soltar el agarre que tenía provocando que Sho callera sentado al suelo_ vamos campeón más que seguro que tu mami habrá terminado de habar con Ritsu

_está bien To-chan_ respondió con una tierna sonrisa mientras estiraba sus brazos para que su padre lo cargara cosa no le negó

Después de aquello, las molestias de parte de cierto cantante pararon de un día para otro. Los chicos comenzaron con las primeras grabaciones de la nueva historia que protagonizarían, pues todas las personas se encontraban completamente ansiosos ya que el video promocional había sido todo un éxito. En todas partes se hablaba de la historia que protagonizarían ambos actores y más se emocionaban al saber que sería un complejo amor entre un hombre lobo y un vampiro. Había varias especulaciones sobre la historia pero lo que más se mencionaba era si los actores más reconocidos llevarían a tener alguna relación además de la sempai/kohai que todos conocían

Los días pasaban convirtiéndose en meses, meses en que la relación de ambos actores se profundizaba más, siempre que podían mostraban muestras de cariño, ya que les era sumamente difícil actuar frente a los demás, pero valía la pena. Podían disfrutar sin ser acosados por la prensa

El que más se divertía era Kyon, ya que el también formaba parte de la actuación de sus padres, además aquello le servía de practica para más adelante, pero lo que más amaba era poder pasar tiempo con sus padres, ya que poco a poco se iban quedando más tiempo en el hogar de Ren, le alegraba ver a su padre como un niño pequeño mientras su madre lo regañaba, de ver a sus padres con sonrisas en el rostro, del sonrojo de su madre siempre que Ren le decía lo tanto que la amaba, que a la hora de dormir los tres dormían juntos

_Kyoko-chan_ mencionaba Ren recostado en el regazo de su amor sintiendo las tiernas caricias en su cabeza, algo muy común entre ellos_

_Dime Ren_ respondía con una tierna sonrisa viendo aquellos ojos verdes que solo eran mostrados para ella y su pequeño príncipe_

_Kyoko sé que no llevamos muchos meses como novios…también sé que puede que no te guste la idea, pero sabes yo quiero poder estar todo el tiempo posible a tu lado y el de Kyon, quiero seguir compartiendo estos momentos a tu lado, por ello me gustaría saber si deseas vivir aquí junto a Kyon


	28. Chapter 28

La pobre mente de Kyoko está hecha un lio, le había tomado por sorpresa aquella proposición de la persona que más amaba. Por un lado quería aceptar lo que había dicho y poder compartir como una familia pero por otro lado pensaba que no era la correcto

Por un lado en una mesa redonda en donde se encontraba un letrero el cual decía **_d &a_**, se encontraban los ángeles y demonios teniendo una reunión de emergencia en su organización llamada unión de demonios y ángeles abreviado d&a. Cada uno daba sus opiniones y discutían hasta que llegaron a una conclusión

_ama nuestra organización viendo los pros y contra, hemos decidido que aceptara aquella proposición

_cierto, ya sabe que estaremos bien a su lado además Kyon-sama podrá estar junto con su padre_ menciono un angelito_

_además **_de que te preocupas Kyoko si ya tienen un hijo_** _ menciono un diablito sacándose el disfraz de Kanae, ya que era la única que sabía de la relación que mantenía con el actor por un pequeño descuido de parte de los actores_

_también ama así ninguna víbora se acercara a su pareja

_tampoco no cambiara mucho de lo que ya hace ama_ dijo un demonio, por las varias veces en que su ama se quedaba en el hogar del mayor_

_que importan las tradiciones, guíese por su corazón, si este desea y anhela estar a su lado hágale caso no se lo guarde, no cometa los mismos errores que cometió en el pasado_ mencionaron tantos los ángeles como los demonios haciendo que Kyoko se quedara pensativa_

_Kyoko-chan_ menciono al ver que su amada se había quedado en silencio_ solo quiero estar a tu lado al igual que con Kyon, poder compartir cada momento, te prometo que no hare nada, no intentare nada indebido hasta que ante todas las leyes seas conocida como Hizuri Kyoko_ termino de decir con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de Kyoko latiera de prisa al escuchar aquellas palabras, sabía que aquel hombre cumpliría su promesa como siempre lo ha hecho desde que lo conoció_

_acepto… acepto vivir contigo Ren_ menciono con una sonrisa pensando en las dos hermosas semanas que tendrían antes de viajar a Estados Unidos para seguir con las grabaciones_

El querido actor parpadeo varias veces pensando que había escuchado mal pero al ver la hermosa sonrisa de su amada y de sentir un pequeño peso en su pecho, el cual correspondía a su hijo que sonreía de la misma forma que su madre, no tuvo dudas, había aceptado y uno de sus sueños se había cumplido, pues su otro sueño estaba en proceso solo tenía que esperar a que terminaran para poder cumplirlo. Sin esperar más, abrazo a sus dos amores demostrando todo lo que sentía en ese momento y lo que esperaba en el futuro

Los días seguían igual, cada uno actuando su papel antes los demás, realizando sus diversos trabajos, arreglando las cosas para el viaje y viendo los detalles de sus trabajos. En sus tiempos libres se encontraban juntos y en sus descansos y fin de semanas salían como una familia a varios lugares aunque claro cada uno disfrazado, ya que no querían que se metieran aun en su vida. Cada día era maravilloso para cada miembro de aquella familia, en especial para el menor que esperaba que nada ni nadie interrumpiera o intentara hacer algo a los momentos que pasaba junto a sus padres o la relación que ambos llevaban. Ya tenía varios planes si alguien muy estúpido intentara hacer algo

_Ren ¿estás seguro?_ menciono Kyoko viendo el rostro del mayor_

_claro Kyoko no me negare a ninguna petición que mi princesa me pida_ menciono mientras la abrazaba y la atraía a su cuerpo, aun pensando que lo que vivía era un sueño_

_gracias Ren, muchas gracias por aceptar volver a cantar_ respondió con una sonrisa, pues antes de partir a Estados Unidos cosa que era pasado mañana, la agencia había organizado un concierto el día anterior de la partida_

_ no tienes que agradecer Kyoko_ mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de la menor sintiendo enseguida aquel dulce aroma a flores que siempre la caracterizaba_

_ ¿sucede algo?_ pregunto, pues sentía que el mayor estaba un poco distinto_

_es sobre el viaje que haremos

_¿temes a tu pasado?_ menciono sintiendo como el mayor se aferraba más a su cuerpo dando enseguida su respuesta_ Ren mírame_ dijo sintiendo como el agarre se hacía menor pero no la soltaba viendo como aquellos hermosos ojos verdes la miraban_ sabes que no estarás solo, yo estaré a tu lado a todo momento, no te dejare ir entendido, pues hicimos una promesa de que siempre estaríamos juntos cuando nos hicimos novios y planeo cumplirla, así que no tengas miedo, ya que nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado_ menciono mientras sonreía tiernamente al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a la mejilla del mayor y le daba tiernas caricias_

_te amo Kyoko_ viendo como la menor se sonrojaba bastante_

_y…yo también te amo K…Kuon_ menciono armándose de valor para mirarlo, ya que había bajado la mirada producto de la vergüenza que había sentido. Ante este acto el mayor aprovecho para darle un tierno beso a su amada, no había nadie como ella que lograba que todos sus miedos e inseguridades se fueran dejando solo la calma y la confianza que todo saldrá bien_-

_creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, un campeón no pudo más_ menciono al ver a su pequeño hijo dormir profundamente en el sillón en donde los tres se encontraban viendo una película infantil por petición del menor_

_si tienes razón, mañana será un día un poco agitado por las maletas y el concierto_ menciono mientras iba a tomar a su pequeño pero Ren se lo impidió_

_ve a cambiarte yo me encargare de Kyon_ mientras tomaba al menor en sus brazos_

_gracias Kuon_ menciono para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse al baño_

Ya cada uno recostado en la cama con su pequeño al medio de ellos, se dieron las buenas noches abrazando a su pequeño angelito que sonreía entre sueños al sentir el calor que le daba sus padres

 **Al día siguiente**

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, aunque realmente se sorprendían un poco en que nadie viniera su hogar, claro ellos no sabían que cierto manager había arreglado todo silenciosamente de tal forma que ni Yashiro ni Lory sospecharían algo ni que los molestara, teniendo así la parejita bastante privacidad, algo que ninguno de ellos sabían.

Tenían todo preparado para el viaje de mañana, solo organizaron algunas cosas antes de partir al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto. Al llegar se dirigieron enseguida a las vestidores para poder arreglarse ya que no faltaba mucho para que el espectáculo empezara

Durante el concierto Kyoko canto todas las canciones que habían salido en venta, canto una canción junto a su hijo ganándose las miradas de ternura de las personas, aunque claro las cosas cambiaron cuando fue el turno de Ren de cantar junto a Kyoko aquella canción que antes habían cantado, la gente no se lo podía creer que nuevamente volvieran a escuchar aquel duetto tan maravilloso como lo eran aquellos dos.

Siguieron las canciones hasta que llego al final de la presentación. Al medio del escenario se encontraba Kyoko con un hermoso vestido de color verde con una sonrisa escuchando la melodía

_Oto-chan sabes la canción que cantara mami es para ti_ mencionaba bajito mientras se refregaba sus ojitos por el sueño que le estaba dando_

_gracias por decirme campeón_ susurro mientras lo acomodaba en sus brazos y le colocaba una manta para que pudiera descansar, luego miro a la mujer que en esos momentos lo veía unos momentos antes de comenzar a cantar _

 ** _Solo me tomo un instante enamorarme y,_**

 ** _A medida que fui conociéndote, llegue a amarte más y más_**

 ** _Desde el día que nos conocimos, he tenido_**

 ** _Este misterioso sentimiento como si algo cambiara,_**

Todos se encontraban sin poder quitar la mirada. Aquel lugar en donde detrás de Kyoko se proyectaba un hermoso jardín lleno de árboles con tonalidades rojizas como siempre se podía observar en otoño, los cuales se podía ver como las hojas caían dando un aire mucho más romántico en conjunto con la canción. Ritsu mostraba una sonrisa al ver el actor con una mirada y sonrisa de enamorado con Kyon dormido en sus brazos, realmente se agradecía de haber movido unos cuantos contactos para que Lory no pudiera venir, sino todo lo que había planeado su representante junto a su familia se vendría abajo, pues estaba seguro que ese hombre no se le escaparía nada si viera a Ren de aquella forma

 ** _No conocía la razón de todo eso, pero_**

 ** _Después de pasar un tiempo contigo, ahora lo sé con seguridad_**

 ** _Que cuando sostenga tu mano, tú sostengas la mía_**

 ** _Que cuando te toque, tú me abraces suavemente,_**

 ** _Solo con eso estoy bien_**

_es como nuestra historia Kyoko-chan_ murmuraba Ren recordando todos los momentos que había vivido junto a la persona que más amaba_

 ** _No podre verte de nuevo por un tiempo_**

 ** _Nos veremos de nuevo pronto ¿verdad?_**

 ** _Pero yo no quiero separarme_**

 ** _Solo recordarte hace que mi corazón se sienta apretado_**

 ** _Aun cuando estas lejos me das tanta felicidad_**

Kyoko se encontraba de la misma forma que Ren recordando todos aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos, de los momentos lejos de él, del momento que se enteró que sería madre. Todos aquellos momentos aparecían en su mente con cada palabra que cantaba

 ** _Incluso si estas sonriendo frente a mi sea verdad o mentira_**

 ** _Todo eso es pura realidad para mí_**

 ** _No sabía de estos antes de conocerte_**

 ** _Me encojo sola, recordando tus palabras y gestos_**

 ** _Incluso en esos momentos, todo es querido_**

 ** _Solo me tomo un instante enamorarme y,_**

 ** _A medida que te fui conociendo, llegue a amarte más y más_**

 ** _Que cuando sostenga tu mano, tú sostengas la mía_**

 ** _Que cuando te toque, tú me abraces suavemente,_**

 ** _Solo con eso estoy bien_**

Una vez que termino la canción los aplausos se hicieron escuchar, todos lanzaban elogios por la hermosa canción que habían escuchado, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta que dos personas, una de cabello rubio y otra de cabello plateado salían del lugar sumergido en sus pensamientos pero teniendo algo claro, sabían que aquella mujer estaba fuera de su alcance

 ** _cancion_**

Maiko Fujita - Koi ni ochite 


	29. Chapter 29

El día del tan esperado viaje había llegado, en el aeropuerto se encontraban todos los actores despidiéndose antes de subir al jet cortesía de Lory, el cual había aprovechado la situación para ofrecer el transporte y una mansión para que la producción junto a todos los actores se quedaran a descansar

_ ¿seguro que te quieres quedar cariño?_ preguntaba Kyoko a su pequeño_

_si mami, quiero quedarme con los abuelitos, no he pasado mucho tiempo con ellos ni con el abuelito Lory, además el abuelito Kuu me prometió llevarme al lugar en donde nació_ menciono con emoción al solo pensar que conocería el lugar en donde su madre le contaba que había comenzado su cuento de hadas_

_está bien pero te llamare en mis descansos para saber que te encuentras bien_ dijo mientras lo abrazaba, extrañaría a su retoño puesto que casi nunca se separaba de él por tanto tiempo, pero entendía que debía de quedarse, las clases seguían por lo que no podía faltar a pesar de su inteligencia, también podía ver el gran entusiasmo de pasar tiempo con los demás adultos y ella no sería tan egoísta para no concederle aquel deseo_

_pequeño campeón pórtate bien, no hagas muchas travesuras, cuídate mucho, procura descansar y comer bien_ murmuraba Ren mientras lo abrazaba

_To-chan eso sería para ti ya sabes cómo es mami cuando no comes bien_ le dijo susurrando

_lo se cariño, ya sabes como es tu madre con ese tema_ le respondió haciendo una cara de susto haciendo que el menor riera_ te quiero cariño

_yo también To-chan, cuida a mami ya sabes que hay muchos idiotas que intentaran acercársele_ dijo con una sonrisa caballerosa_

_no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo_ realizando la misma sonrisa_

_ _ahora que estarán planeando aquellos dos__ pensaba Kyoko para luego mirar kuu y Julie_ gracias por cuidar a Kyon, espero que no tengan problemas con el

_querida lo hacemos con gusto además este pequeñito es todo un amor, como no amarlo y consentirlo_ mencionaba la rubia mirando al pequeño en los brazos de su hijo, tenía unas ganas de abrazarlo pero debían de contenerse por toda aquella gente que había_

_cuídate mucho hija y que tengas un buen viaje_ menciono Kuu abrazando a la menor para luego abrazar a su hijo_

_cierto cuídense mucho y recuerden llamarnos_ menciono la rubia abrazando cada uno_

_Ren, Mogami-kun ya es hora de partir_ mencionaba Lory con un traje de pirata_ no te preocupes nosotros cuidaremos a este jovencito

_gracias nuevamente_ menciono con una pequeña reverencia para luego abrazar y besar a su pequeño antes de abordar el jet junto con Ren_

Ya dentro se podía ver que el lugar era bastante distinto a cómo debía de ser pero de ello no se sorprendían, ya que finalmente era algo del presidente, así que solamente se dirigieron en donde debían de sentarse encontrándose que se sentarían frente a Yashiro, Ritsu y Kanae que era la causante de una de las alegrías de Kyoko, al saber que actuaría junto a su amiga.

Sintieron como el avión despegaba dando comienzo a su largo viaje, en el transcurso, la mayoría no soporto el sueño quedando profundamente dormidos

_gracias por todo lo que has hecho Rit-chan_ menciono viendo como su amiga y el castaño se encontraban profundamente dormidos

_no sé de qué hablas_ le respondió con una sonrisa_

_gracias por ayudarnos a ocultar nuestra relación, además de hacer que tanto el presidente como oto-sama no se enteraran

_sabes que lo hago con gusto, sé que ambos hubieran querido que su relación estuviera escondida para así estar tranquilos y no con una cámara siguiéndolos a cada momento_ dijo con una sonrisa viendo como Ren se apoyaba en el hombro de la menor_

_por ello te lo agradezco, sé que lo que él ha pasado es bastante difícil, más al tener el valor de decírmelo aunque un poco de su historia tenía conocimiento

_ ¿le dijiste como te lo tomaste la primera vez que te enteraste de la verdad?

_si después de confesarnos hablamos cuando llegamos a casa ahí le conté lo que había sentido, tristeza, frustración, traición todo ello pero al final me di cuenta que a pesar de habérmelo ocultado él siempre estaba a mi lado, siempre dándome consejos y ayudándome, no había forma que dejara de amarlo cuando era de aquella manera, más al tener dentro de mí a nuestro hijo_ dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su pareja_ él también me cuestiono sobre Kyon, sobre el tiempo que no estuvo a su lado, de las etapas que se había perdido pero llego a la conclusión que ese tiempo a pesar de no haberlo vivido se sentía feliz de tener todo un futuro en donde podría estar con su hijo, donde tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para enseñarle varias cosas, aquella noche nuevamente me dio las gracias por haber traído al mundo a Kyon

_un amor como tienen ustedes dos no se romperá con nada sino todo lo contrario se fortalecerá aún más con cada obstáculo que les de la vida, será mejor que descanses mi niña aún queda un largo camino_ mientras esta asentía entregándose al mundo de los sueños sintiendo el calor y el aroma de su amado_

Después de varias horas habían llegado a su destino quedando casi con la boca abierta al ver la gran mansión en donde se quedarían, aun no se explicaban como lo había hecho el presidente para tener aquella mansión a tan solo unos minutos del lugar en donde grabarían las demás escenas

_todo estará bien Ren_ susurro Kyoko tomando su mano dando una pequeña caricia al ver que su pareja se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos_

_gracias Kyoko, sé que a tu lado nada pasara_ le respondió viendo que nadie lo viera puesto que todos se encontraban admirando el diseño de la casa, se dispuso a robar un pequeño beso de los labios de su amada, la cual lo miraba con aquel brillo en esos hermosos ojos, mirada que solamente él había visto_ te amo mi cielo

_yo también te amo_ susurro un tanto sonrojada comenzando a caminar seguido de Ren el cual tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sabía que estando a su lado ninguna pesadilla lo atacaría, pues su amada le había dejado en claro que pase lo que pase ella siempre permanecería a su lado al igual que el permanecería a su lado_


	30. Chapter 30

Casi siete meses habían pasado desde que comenzaron a grabar, ya solo quedaba prácticamente algunas escenas para terminar aquella gran obra, todo el elenco daba lo mejor de sí para que todo saliera a la perfección y que no hubiera ningún retraso.

Durante en los momentos libres Kyoko escuchaba con atención las travesuras que hacia su príncipe junto a Kuu y Lory, siempre reía cuando el menor le contaba que Julie tuvo que perseguirlos por todo el lugar por hacer una travesura, sabía que aquello pasaría, más si se encontraba al lado del presidente pero sabía que su hijo se divertía, amaba ver y participar en las locuras que Lory se le ocurría aunque claro que Julie se enojaba terminando en que los persiguiera por todo el lugar.

A pesar de lo ocupado que se encontraban la querida parejita encontraba tiempo para estar algunos momentos juntos en privado mientras que en público actuaban como siempre lo han hecho teniendo aquella oportunidad para estar juntos sin que alguien los molestara, aunque claro en el transcurso de aquel tiempo más de un actor y actriz se había acercado a los actores con otras intensiones causando algunos celos en ambos pero siempre confiando en su pareja, más cuando cada uno educadamente rechazaba a todo aquel que intentara algo, haciendo que lentamente las personas se rindieran en intentar tener algo con los actores

Otra persona que no perdía el tiempo era Kanae que en varios descansos o en media noche, como era este caso, se juntaba con Yashiro para poder pasar aunque sea algunos minutos o horas junto a su pareja

_ya no falta mucho para terminar este proyecto no Kanae-chan_ mencionaba el castaño con una sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su café_

_tienes razón Yukihito solo faltan tres escenas y habremos terminado

_ si pasado mañana ya se habrá terminado, el tiempo pasa volando, además has estado estupenda en las escenas, realmente has mejorado bastante

_si pero no tanto como aquellos dos, siempre que los veo actuar es como si se creara una atmosfera tan distinta, odio admitirlo pero ellos están a un nivel que es difícil de llegar

_Kyoko-chan y Ren creo que siempre han sido así, además al actuar juntos es como si probaran su actuación, es sorprendente verlos así, cada uno ha mejorado en este tiempo, creo que la experiencias vividas han ayudado bastante_ dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro_ _además Ren está actuando junto a la persona que ha amado todo este tiempo pero de lo lento que es aun no le dice lo que siente si sigue así alguien más le quitara a Kyoko-chan_

 ___ será mejor que me marche Yukihito ya es algo tarde

_te acompaño Kanae-chan

_no te preocupes iré sola, que descanses_ dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Kyoko. Al llegar se dio cuenta que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta cosa que le extraño por lo que lentamente se fue acercando a la puerta_

_tranquilo Ren nada pasara

_lo sé pero aún tengo miedo, no quiero volver a dormir… siempre que lo hago las pesadillas vuelven a mi…se siente tan real, siento que he vuelto aquel día… aquel día en que todo paso Kyoko, aquel día en que por mi culpa…

_shhh Ren no es tu culpa y lo sabes_ mientras lo acercaba aún más_ sabes que nada de ello fue tu culpa, no te atormentes… no me gusta verte sufrir, ya que lo has hecho bastante, qué te parece si una vez que terminemos la grabación vamos hacia aquel lugar, creo que si vas aquellas pesadillas desaparecerán, duerme tranquilo Ren yo estoy a tu lado y nunca me iré

_ ¿lo prometes?

_lo prometo Ren_ mencionaba con una tierna sonrisa mientras le daba pequeña caricias en la cabeza_

_te amo Kyoko

_y yo a ti Ren_ mientras recibía un pequeño beso de parte de su amado para luego este acomodarse abrazando aquel pequeño cuerpo que tanta calidez y seguridad le daba. Lentamente se fue durmiendo escuchando una canción que cantaba su amada_

Por otro lado Kanae había visto todo, no quiso interrumpir aquel momento, puesto que el tono de voz hecho por el actor era tan desconocido para ella, pero pudo sentir el gran miedo y el temor cada vez que hablaba, aun le costaba asociar que aquella persona que ahora se refugiaba en su amiga como si su vida dependiera de ello fuera aquel hombre que en el día lucia tan seguro de sí mismo. Cerro lentamente la puerta para no hacer algún ruido o que alguna persona se diera cuenta de la relación que ellos llevaban, ya era sorprendente que durante todo este tiempo nadie se diera cuenta o mejor dicho era sorprendente como aquellos dos actuaban delante de los demás, si ella no los hubiera visto aquella vez abrazándose hubiera creído que nada pasaba, en serio no sabía cómo aquellos dos podían ocultar el amor que sentían a través de la actuación si ambos eran bastante demostrativos cuando se encontraban solos, no faltaban los abrazos y las palabras de cariño que cada uno se dedicaba, pero al final de cuentas los entendía, ya que ella misma mantenía su relación en secreto para poder disfrutar de aquellos momentos en pareja sin tener algún periodista detrás de ellos o peor aún aquel loco presidente que más que seguro armaría un gran alboroto si llegaba enterarse de lo que sucedía, con solo pensarlo le cansaba

_por esta vez lo dejare solos, al final de cuentas ambos lo necesitan_ murmuraba mientras caminaba en dirección a cierta habitación

Al día siguiente desde temprano comenzaron la escenas que restaban las cuales eran terminadas rápidamente por la profesionalidad de los actores a no cometer ninguna falla dejando satisfecho al director en cada escena que se gravaba

_Y corte, bien chicos quiero decir felicidades a todos, gracias a cada uno hemos logrado terminar esta historia, como su director estoy profundamente agradecido_ mencionaba un hombre recibiendo los aplausos de todos los que se encontraban en aquel lugar_ cuando lleguemos a Japón se realizara la fiesta el día de lanzamiento

Cada uno de los actores y las personas parte del staff comenzaron a ordenar para poder dirigirse a la mansión y así poder descansar en espera de su pronto regreso a su hogar, ciertas personitas con su disfraz puesto caminaban tranquilamente por el lugar, tomando luego un taxi llegando así a su destino

_hola Rick sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo y que he sido un malagradecido al no venir a verte_ mencionaba mientras colocaba las flores que había comprado al mismo tiempo que Kyoko le tomaba la mano dándole animo_ sé que puedes que estés molesto, de hacer huido, de haber dejado mi pasado atrás, de haber hecho sufrir a mi madre, de intentar no ser feliz, de haber creado este personaje para ocultar todo, eso y mucho más que estoy seguro que me darías un sermón pero sabes quiero presentarte a una personita que sin que ella lo pensara fue entrando en mi corazón, destruyendo mis barreras haciéndome sentir el miedo de volver a lastimar a alguien, de alejarla siempre que podía manteniendo aquella mascara pero a pesar de todo ello ella permaneció a mi lado, me saco de aquella oscuridad mostrándome un escenario de muchos colores, me hizo sentir vivo, de ver que no era culpable de lo que había pasado solo fue un accidente, hizo que volviera a tener aquel lazo con mis padres…me dio un hermoso regalo del cual soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, sé que si lo vieras dirías que un chibi Kuon, te puedo decir que es lindo más hermoso que he visto, esta personita es alguien a quien amo con locura y seguiré amando… su nombre es Mogami Kyoko

_mucho gusto Rick-san, Kuon me ha hablado bastante de usted, sé que lo cuidaba bastante cuando era pequeño por lo que le estoy sumamente agradecida, gracias por cuidar a la persona que amo, sé que a pesar de que no se encuentra con nosotros aún sigue cuidando de él todos los días_ mencionaba con una sonrisa y sus ojos cristalizados_

_ya ves Rick es una mujer sorprendente, es una hermosa joya que ha llegado a estas manos… ella sabe de mi pasado, de aquel oscuro pasado que no muchos saben pero aun así me acepto, me acepto con mis defectos y temores, de haberla mentido en aquel tiempo, aun con ello acepto estar a mi lado, acepto ser novia de este idiota… gracias a ella he tomado la decisión de ser feliz como hubieras querido, por eso en este día quiero darte las gracias, gracias por haber permanecido junto a mi aquellos días, gracias por siempre cuidarme, gracias por tratarme como un igual…gracias por ser mi amigo

_Kuon lo siento pero se nos está haciendo tarde y recuerda que salimos sin decirle a nadie_ menciono Kyoko al ver como se estaba oscureciendo_

_lo siento Rick pero ya ves nos escapamos para verte amigo, la próxima vez traeré a mi hijo para lo conozcas, sé que lo amaras cuando lo veas, prometo venir a verte, nos vemos Rick_ menciono mientras acariciaba la lápida antes de colocarse de pie

 __ sí que te demoraste en darte una oportunidad para ser feliz tonto, pero me alegra que por fin lo hayas decidido, no borres aquella sonrisa en tu rostro Kuon y cuídala se nota que ella es especial y recuerda a donde quiera que esté siempre velare por ti y ahora tu familia_

Escucho Ren mientras una suave briza aparecería haciendo que girara viendo como su amigo se encontraba viéndolo con una sonrisa lleno de alegría

_no te preocupes por eso, claro que lo hare y nuevamente gracias_ susurro mientras una lagrima recorría por su mejilla viendo como aquella persona lentamente iba desapareciendo_

Después de aquel momento volvieron a la mansión en donde vivían, suspirando de alivio al ver que nadie se había dado cuenta de su desaparición, bueno todos se encontraban concentrados en otra cosa tras haber terminado la grabación

_gracias Kyoko

_no es nada Ren, bueno será mejor descansar no crees, ha sido un día bastante largo

_si tienes razón nos vemos mañana amor_ murmuro mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de ver como su amada entraba a su habitación para luego dirigirse a la suya_

Eran las dos de la mañana y el lugar se encontraba completamente en silencio, todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos pero hubo algo que despertó a todos, en ese momento en la mansión se podía escuchar los pasos apresurados, el nerviosismo, el miedo de ver como las cosas se caían por aquel movimiento que parecía que sacudía la casa, todos y cada uno de ellos solo querían salir de aquel lugar y mantenerse a salvo

_ _Ren__ pensaba Kyoko mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible junto a Kanae al notar que temblaba aún más fuerte_

Ya afuera ambas mujeres podían ver el miedo y nerviosismo que había en el lugar, varias actrices lloraban otras intentaban mantener la calma pero su cuerpo les traicionaba al temblar, el movimiento aún no se iba pero ya no era tan fuerte como hace unos minutos. Ambas buscaban entre todas aquellas personas aquellas que eran especiales para ellas

_Yukihito!_ menciono en voz alta Kanae al ver al castaño, el cual al escuchar corrió hacia ella y la abrazo sintiendo como su alma volvía a su cuerpo al verla sana y salva

_Yashiro-san ¿ha visto a Ren?_ menciono preocupada al no ver a la persona que amaba, más al observar que algunas cosas se habían derrumbado _

_no Kyoko-chan, desde que salí no lo he visto_ respondió haciendo que un nudo se le formara a la menor_

_muchas gracias Yashiro-san_ menciono con una pequeña reverencia para luego buscar con la mirada a su pareja pero no lo encontraba, no lograba verlo por ningún lado, la angustia comenzaba a invadirla pensando que algo le pudo haber pasado, no quería pensar en ello pero al no verlo aquellos pensamientos iban creciendo poco a poco

_Kyo…KYOKO!_ escucho un grito haciendo que se girara al mismo tiempo en que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas al ver a su amado en perfectas condiciones

_Ren…Ren…REN_ lentamente aumentaba la voz hasta que se escuchó un grito mientras sentía que unos cálidos brazos la rodeaban_

_¿estás bien?, ¿nada te paso?, ¿estas lastimada?_ murmuraba mientras la menor negaba con su cabeza_ por un momento pensé que algo te había pasado, no lograba encontrarte

_yo pensé lo mismo pero ya no importa ahora estas a mi lado_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas_

_te amo_ dijo con ternura mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa_

_lo sé, yo también te amo Ren_ dijo mientras sin importarle las personas que habían, de las caras de sorpresa, se acercó al rostro del mayor cerrando cualquier distancia tocando aquellos labios, los cuales la recibieron con gusto_


	31. Chapter 31

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar no podían creer lo que en esos momentos observaban, les parecía tan irreal que algunos tuvieron que pestañar varias veces para darse cuenta de lo que sus ojos observaban era la verdad misma

Nuestra querida parejita aquello ni se dieron cuenta, solo se separaron unos minutos para verse fijamente a los ojos diciendo con ellos un _te amo_ para luego volver a unir sus labios. Necesitaban sentir el calor del otro, de sentir aquellos latidos, de sentir que aquella persona estaba a tu lado tras haber pasado aquel miedo hace unos minutos atrás

_no te dejare nunca_ susurro Ren una vez que había terminado el beso_

_ni yo dejare que te alejes de mi_ menciono con una tierna sonrisa mientras que Ren se daba cuenta como andaba vestida su pareja, recogiendo enseguida la manta que había traído y que por el abrazo había caído cubriendo con ella el cuerpo da la menor_ no quiero que te enfermes_ dijo con una pequeña excusa para que nadie más viera aquel hermoso cuerpo_

_k…k…Kanae-chan dime que viste lo mismo que yo_ mencionaba el castaño aun sin poder creérselo_

_si Yukihito y veras que no es lo único de lo que te sorprenderás_ menciono con una sonrisa intentando que una risita se le escapara al ver el rostro de su pareja, realmente era bastante graciosa, ya le gustaría ver cuando le digan que todo este tiempo aquellos dos solo actuaban

_Ren

_dime amor_ menciono abrazándola ya que no quería dejarla sola_

_no estas con tus lentes de contacto_ murmuro viendo el rostro de sorpresa y temor que mostraba el mayor_ tranquilo las demás personas no se darán cuenta ya que es de noche, solo lo verán estando bastante cerca

_supongo que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de ello, vamos será mejor ir con los demás además de buscar algunas cosas para volver a dormir_ dijo mientras Kyoko asentía comenzando así a caminar en donde se encontraba una peli negra y un castaño bastante sorprendido_

_R…R…Ren tu

_te parece si vamos a un lugar más alejado además debemos de buscar algunas cosas para pasar la noche_ menciono puesto que no podrían volver a la mansión para descansar por la forma en la cual había quedado, lo más seguro en aquel momento era dormir en otro lugar por si las cosas volvieran a suceder_

Yashiro asintió a lo dicho y el junto a Ren fueron a buscar lo esencial para pasar la noche al igual que los demás que poco a poco iban reaccionado. Después de algunos minutos ambas mujeres observaban como ambos habían regresado con varias mantas y algunos abrigos que pudieron rescatar de la habitación que ambas compartían

Con todo ello los cuatro se alejaron un poco realizando una pequeña fogata para mantenerse cálidos mientras se arropaban con las mantas. Kyoko se encontraba sentada en el regazo del mayor siendo abrazada por este aprovechando que las mantas eran bastante grandes para cubrir ambos cuerpos

El pobre de Yashiro estaba que se desmayaba al ver aquella escena, no recordaba cuantas veces soñó ver a su pareja favorita juntos y ahora aquellos dos estaban como si nada abrazados dándose uno que otra muestra de cariño

_ ¿desde cuándo están juntos?

_casi un año_ mencionaron los dos para luego verse soltando una sonrisa_

_bueno más exactos cuando fuimos a Guam_ dijo Ren con una hermosa sonrisa mientras atraía el cuerpo de la menor al suyo_

_p…p…pero como es que nadie lo sabe

_preferimos mantenerlo por el momento en secreto Yashiro-san

_pero Kyoko-chan si no mal recuerdo mencionabas que amabas al padre de tu hijo

_claro que lo hago Yashiro-san, no es así Ren_ menciono viendo al mayor haciendo que Yashiro conectara todo mostrando un rostro lleno de sorpresa_

_U…Ustedes…R…Ren…K…yoho….chan….K…kyon….s…son…sus….p…padres_ dijo al fin viendo como ambos asentían, pues ya no lo podían ocultar, menos a esa persona_ creo que he tenido bastante emociones e información por un día

_será mejor que descansemos, más que seguro el presidente vendrá mañana al ver las noticias_ propuso Ren mientras todos asentían_ que descanses Kyoko_ susurro mientras se acomodaba_

_igualmente Ren_ le respondió, acomodándose en aquel ancho pecho cerrando lentamente sus ojos al sentir aquella calidez que tanto le gustaba_

Al día siguiente varios fueron despertados por un ruido el cual identificaron al momento de abrir los ojos, viendo como varios helicópteros descendían dejando a la vista a cierta persona vestido de vaquero junto a un pequeño que al momento de tocar el piso corrió en dirección a cierta pareja

_Oka-chan, oto-san_ dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de los mayores, los cuales abrazaban con cariño al menor que temblaba_

_estamos bien cariño nada malo nos paso

_tu madre tiene razón campeón ya ves que nos encontramos en perfectas condiciones_ mencionaba Ren haciendo que las personas del lugar nuevamente quedaran en shock más al ver bien los ojos del actor

Lory estaba que no se lo creía, ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba aquella pareja que por tantos años y de muchas noches en vela había intentado juntar, tantos planes para ahora verlos ambos bien juntitos con su hijo con ellos, ¿de qué se había perdido?, por que era obvio que algo había sucedido entre ellos dos para que estuvieran de aquella forma, por unos momentos se alegraba de no haber traído a Kuu ni a Julie porque vaya que darían un grito al cielo al ver a sus pequeños de esa forma.

Luego de algunos minutos de estar en aquella forma dio indicaciones a los trabajadores que habían ido con él para ayudar a todos los actores para que subieran a los helicópteros y así volver a su hogar, en un momento se sorprendió al ver al director con todas las cámaras y otras cosas intactas, el cual con mucho cuidado y con ayuda de Ritsu iban subiendo, lentamente se fue acercando en donde se encontraba la pareja llegándose la segunda y tercera sorpresa del día, al ver a su segundo miembro de Love me bien abrazada del castaño y al ver aquellos ojos que tanto tiempo no había visto, al parecer ciertas personitas tenían bastante por contar pero lo harían cuando volvieran a su hogar, ya ahí sin importar que, aquellos cuatro no se les escapaban


	32. Chapter 32

_oto-san tus ojos _ menciono, pues sabía que solamente ellos veían día a día el verdadero color de los ojos de su padre_

_no pasa nada campeón, está bien_ menciono con una sonrisa mientras que Lory no se movía de su lugar_

_Kanae-chan_ mencionaba Yashiro intentando despertar a la menor_

_mmm 5 minutos más Yukihito_ murmuraba mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del mayor_

_vamos Kanae-chan, debemos irnos_ mencionaba con dulzura viendo como su amada se despertaba_

Kanae al momento de despertar lo primero que vio fue a una familia bien abrazados, aunque le extraño el color de ojos de mayor pero aquello supuso que era aquella cosa que su amiga le había mencionado, además ahora entendía de donde había sacado Kyon aquel color, pero al ver a su derecha casi se le sale el alma y da un grito al cielo al ver al mismísimo demonio ahí parado sin moverse

_ _estamos perdidos__ pensó mientras observaba a Kyoko, sabia como era aquel monstruo del amor y de cómo se debe de sentir al saber que dos de sus miembros tenían pareja y él ni enterado, no quería ni pensar en los berrinches que haría o que se le ocurriera para sacar información_

La voz de uno de las personas que había traído el mayor, los saco de sus pensamientos por lo que cada uno que se encontraba sentado se colocaban de pie, mostrando que aun andaban con su ropa de dormir, puesto que no se arriesgarían a buscar algo de ropa.

Durante el viaje ambas parejas agradecían internamente al menor, el cual contaba todo lo que había hecho dejando sin oportunidad a Lory de sacar información además de distraerlo con sus historias

Cada pareja pensaba en la forma de librarse de aquella persona cuando llegaran a su hogar cosa que no faltaba mucho, cada uno sabia como era aquella persona cuando se trataba del amor, por lo que nadie quería quedarse en aquel interrogatorio

_campeón quiero que cuando lleguemos estés a mi lado_ le decía en el oído haciendo que el menor asintiera, ya sabiendo porque su padre le decía aquellas cosas_

Al llegar lentamente se bajaban agradeciendo que no hubiera ningún periodista a la vista

_pero mire que hora es presidente, si nos disculpa nos debemos de retirar_ menciono Ren tomando entre sus brazos a su familia, saliendo rápidamente del lugar antes que Lory lograra hacer algo_

_bueno nosotros también debemos irnos

_a no, ustedes no irán a ninguna parte_ mencionaba mientras tomaba el hombro a cada uno para llevárselos a saber donde_

_mmm tendré que ayudarlos al final de cuentas solo queda 3 días para que sea el lanzamiento, solo debo mantenerlo ocupado esos días al igual que los Hizuri_ murmuraba Ritsu al ver la escena de hace unos momentos antes de dirigirse a su hogar_

Durante aquellos tres días era un alivio para la parejita, dado que al parecer su querido presidente tenía bastante papeleo por lo que no podía capturar aquellos dos que le faltaban para poder reclamarle de cómo pudieron ser tan insensibles para ocultar su relación de aquella manera. Cada uno se encontraba ocupado en sus trabajos por lo que podían pasar mucho tiempo con su respectiva pareja, pero pronto aquello terminaría, dado que aquel día era la fiesta para el lanzamiento de la película que habían realizado

_ ¿estás seguro de esto Ren?, sabes que una vez que comience no habrá marcha atrás

_estoy seguro Jelly, por favor prosiga_ mencionaba mientras la nombrada asentía comenzando así su trabajo_

_a que se debe tu repentina decisión

_digamos que hoy quiero dar una sorpresa, aprovechando que todos se encontraran en aquel lugar_ respondía mientras una sincera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro_

_espero que todo salga bien_ dijo para seguir en lo suyo_

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

 **_** y bien ¿qué te parece cariño?

_pues te ves hermosa mamá, pareces una princesa, oto-san quedara impresionado_ mencionaba con una sonrisa viendo el vestido negro el cual era apretado en la parte de arriba con un escote de corazón mientras que desde la cadera caían elegantes pliegues, los cuales se iban degradando hasta quedar en un puro blanco, su largo cabello se encontraba recogido con algunos mechones rebeldes suelos los cuales se encontraban ondulados, dejando a la vista a la princesa rosa_

_gracias tú también te ves bastante bien cariño_ viendo a su pequeño con un traje negro al igual que la corbata y una camisa verde como sus ojos. Esperaba que su bebé no creciera tan rápido puesto que sabía que al futuro sería un hombre bastante atractivo, no por nada se parecía a su padre, aquello le angustiaba un poco el saber que su bebé seria asechado por mujeres, conocía bastante bien como podían llegar a comportarse, no por nada lo vivió cuando fue manager de su amado _

_vamos mami, más que seguro Rit-chan ya debe de estar esperándonos puesto que no falta mucho para que comience la fiesta

_tienes razón cariño_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su bolso antes de salir junto a su hijo_

En el lugar en donde ya comenzaba la fiesta, se encontraban diversas celebridades, varios de ellos personas invitadas especialmente para el estreno de la película. Cada minuto que pasaba en aquel lugar era transmitido en vivo.

Todos se encontraban disfrutando de la velada, varios habían quedado sorprendido por la belleza de cierta actriz al igual de lo atractivo que se veía cierto castaño

Por otra parte Lory se encontraba con un pequeño puchero al no poder sacarle la información a aquella parejita pero no podía hacer nada, durante aquellos días estuvo bastante ocupado como para poder planear alguna cosa

_para mí es un gran honor contar con todos ustedes en este día tan especial_ comenzó hablar el director desde una tarima llamando la atención de todos_ bueno no llegaríamos a este día si no fuera por el esfuerzo de cada uno que participo en este proyecto, me gustaría llamar a nuestros protagonistas para que dieran algunas palabras_ menciono mientras Ren y Kyoko se colocaban de pie dirigiéndose a la tarima

_buenas noches a todos, para mí es un gusto estar en un día tan especial como es hoy_ mencionaba Kyoko con una sonrisa_ me siento bastante agradecida por haber sido parte de esta película, la cual he aprendido bastante a lo largo de las grabaciones

_por mi parte me siento de la misma forma que mi compañera, es una grata experiencia la que se vivió en el desarrollo de esta película, la cual estamos seguro que será un éxito_ menciono con su sonrisa de caballero haciendo que las mujeres se sonrojaran y suspiraran siguiendo con la mirada como ambas personas bajaban del lugar_

_siempre hace aquella sonrisa_ mencionaba una rubia con un puchero al ver a su hijo con aquella sonrisa falsa_

_ya cariño, sabes cómo es nuestro pequeño_ mencionaba a otro rubio intentando que su esposa no hiciera ninguna locura_ además parece que va a decir algo_ al ver como su hijo había subido nuevamente a la tarima con micrófono en mano, tras al parecer hablar con el director

_bueno en un día tan importante como este me gustaría decirle a la persona que me ha robado el corazón algunas palabras_ dijo haciendo que enseguida los murmullos se escucharan en el lugar_ sé que la primera vez que nos vimos no fue la mejor, nuestra primera impresión del otro no fue como pensábamos, conforme con los días, pude ver y conocer poco a poco sobre ella, dándome cuenta de que era aquella niña que en mi niñez había pensado en que era la más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, casualidad o destino, no estoy muy seguro pero me siento afortunado al haberme encontrado nuevamente con ella y enamorarme por segunda vez de la misma mujer… sé que no soy el mejor hombre, sé que tengo varios defectos, un pasado que solo tú sabes, pero a pesar de todo este hombre te ama como nadie en el mundo lo ha hecho, por eso en este momento frente a todos como Tsuruga Ren…no_ mencionaba mientras lentamente bajaba de la tarima dirigiendo su mano a su ojos sacando una cosa de ellos para luego dirigirla a su cabeza sacando la peluca que llevaba dejando a la vista aquel cabello dorado como el oro_ mejor dicho como Hizuri Kuon, ¿me harías el honor de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo al casarte conmigo Kyoko-chan?_ termino de decir quedando frente a ella, sacando de su bolsillo una cajita, la cual abrió mostrando así un hermoso anillo en forma de corona con diversos diamantes incrustados_

_Hai… acepto casarme contigo Kuon_ dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, nunca se había esperado que la persona que amaba le daría esta hermosa sorpresa. No pudo resistir más y se lanzó a los brazos de aquel hombre que tanto la hacía feliz

_te amo_ mencionaba con una mirada llena de amor mientras le colocaba el anillo

_y yo a ti_ dijo con una sonrisa antes de poder tocar aquellos labios mientras escuchaba los aplausos y gritos de los invitados_


	33. Chapter 33

**_bueno hemos llegado al final de esta historia quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por haber leido y comentado en el transcurso de esta historia_**

Las personas solo aplaudían mientras observaban a la linda pareja. Kuu y Julie se encontraban llorando, más la mujer al ver nuevamente a su pequeño hijo, al ver que este había dicho su nombre, que por fin en todo estos años su querido hijo se había perdonado así mismo, por fin se daba una oportunidad de ser feliz, lo que le alegraba que fuera al lado de aquella mujer que logro destruir las barreras puestas por su bebé además de hacer la vida de ella y de su marido mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era

Por otro lado Lory lloraba como magdalena, completamente emocionado por lo que había pasado, aquello había sido tan hermoso, mucho más hermoso que los finales de sus juegos

_Sebastián lo has grabado cierto_ pregunto mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar aquellas lagrimas rebeldes

_sí señor, he grabado desde principio a fin_ le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pues aunque no lo demostrara el también se sentía feliz por aquella pareja, más por la menor que la había visto tantas veces luchar por ocultar aquel amor sin saber que era correspondido

Desde aquel suceso en la fiesta la notica se extendió como si fuera dinamita, en todos los canales mencionaban de la verdadera identidad del actor más codiciado del mundo, del romance que tenía con Kyoko pero sobre todo su matrimonio, el cual sería elaborado por Lory, puesto que según él era lo mínimo que podían hacer por no haberle dicho de su relación, por lo que ambos con un suspiro tuvieron que aceptar

Por otro lado Ren tuvo que aguantar los berrinches de su padre de que se estaba robando a su preciada y pequeña princesa, cosa que le hacía gracia ver a su padre como un niño pequeño de 5 años, pero lo entendía, sabía que su futura esposa se había ganado el inmenso cariño de sus padres y que aunque el mayor se mostrara de aquella forma sabía que se encontraba feliz por la noticia

_me alegro que puedes ser tu nuevamente, de que no escondas lo que en realidad eres _ mencionaba Kuu mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas acercándose a su hijo_ no mi importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado para mí siempre eres y serás mi mayor orgullo Kuon

_padre_ murmura mientras abrazaba al mayor dejando que algunas lágrimas escaparan_ por cierto ¿dónde está Kyoko?

_esta con tu madre probándose su vestido, ya sabes cómo es tu madre cuando se emociona con algo, no hay nadie que la pare

_aun me cuesta creer que pudieron organizar un matrimonio en cuatro días

_bueno ya sabes cómo es Lory y de cómo le emociona estas cosas

_ni me lo recuerdes_ le dijo recordando la gran sonrisa que tenía el presidente haciendo diversas llamadas además de decir que este sería el matrimonio más hermoso de lo que podrían imaginar por ello sería recordado por siempre. Solo esperaba que no exagerara como siempre lo hacia_

_mañana a esta misma hora mi pequeña será una Hizuri, sabes que no tengo que decir que si no la haces feliz…

_lo se padre además no creo que ello suceda, ya que Kyoko será la mujer más feliz que puede ver en el mundo

_tienes razón, vamos será mejor ir a ver cómo le va a Kyon, seguro que esta con Lory dando más ideas

_tienes razón no quiero de le pegue aquellas extrañas mañas del presidente

 **Mientras en otro lado**

 **_** cariño te ves preciosa_ mencionaba Julie con una gran sonrisa_

_gracias, no sé cómo agradecerle que confeccionara el vestido, es demasiado hermoso

_no es nada cariño, siempre he querido hacer algo como aquello, además hay que impresionar a mi hijo el día de mañana

_es increíble creer que mañana me casare_ mencionaba un tanto nerviosa_

_ese secuestrador al fin está haciendo algo bien, no te preocupes mañana todo saldrá bien por lo que no debes de estar nerviosa, sabes que mi hijo te ama más que el mundo por lo que no necesitas estar nerviosa, mañana será un día que nunca olvidaras y lo digo por experiencia propia, es lo más hermoso… es como si fuera un cuento de hadas

_ _un cuento de hadas__ pensaba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, si lo pensaba su historia de amor se asemejaba a las historias que tanto le gustaban

 **Al día siguiente**

En un hermoso lugar rodeados de árboles decorados para la ocasión iban llegando los invitados, los cuales se encontraban sorprendidos por lo hermoso del lugar. Flores estratégicamente colocadas entre los arboles algunas colgando junto con varias telas y otros adornos que te hacían sentir como si estuvieras en un mundo de fantasía, las personas que más conocían a la novia sabían que estaría encantada viendo aquel mundo que tanto le gustaba, más cuando viera aquel arco de flores en el altar en donde se encontraban varias mariposas de diversos colores revolotear por el lugar

_Ren debes de relajarte_ mencionaba Yashiro mientras que Kanae intentaba ocultar una risita al ver al actor de aquella forma al igual que Kyon que desde su asiento se divertía al ver a su padre de aquella forma-

_no puedo, es que se está tardando demasiado

_las novias siempre llegan tarde, es la tradición_ menciona Kanae, viendo como unas lucecitas se encendían en el lugar haciendo más mágico aquello, en definitiva aquel hombre se había lucido y aunque le costara debía de admitir que aquel lugar era hermoso, sumamente hermoso_

Ren seguía en sus pensamientos pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos caballos dirigió su mirada por el camino de rosas hasta ver como se aproximaba un carruaje digno de los cuentos de hadas, supo enseguida que venía su amada y vaya que no se equivocó, ahí frente a él a unos cuantos pasos veía a la mujer más hermosa que había visto, parecía una princesa con aquel vestido. Por un momento sintió deseos de correr y abrazarla pero se contuvo viendo como su padre, el presidente y el jefe del darumaya la escoltaban hacia al altar

Por otro lado Kyoko se contuvo las ganas de gritar al ver el lugar, era hermoso, sumamente hermoso pero lo más hermoso era la persona que la esperaba en el altar, parecía un verdadero príncipe con aquel traje negro y aquella mirada esmeralda que le dirigía, no puedo evitar sonreír bajo el velo al darse cuenta que él también se encontraba nervioso como se encontraba ella, más por las palabras que le habían dicho aquellos tres hombres que consideraba como sus padres.

La ceremonia dio comienzo haciendo que todos observaran con emoción, en el transcurso ya varios de los invitados se encontraban llorando, más cuando dijeron los votos, habían sido tan sinceros y llenos de amor que varios no pudieron retener las lágrimas, algunos ya lloraban como magdalenas que era el caso de Kuu mientras que otros soltaban unas cuantas lagrimas como lo era el jefe de Darumaya siendo visto por su esposa que sonreía y a la vez lloraba al ver a aquella joven que había estado en su hogar por tanto tiempo, haberla visto crecer para verla ahora convertida en toda una mujer

_si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre_ dijo el sacerdote viendo que nadie se atrevía a interrumpir aquel momento_ por el poder que me confiere dios los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Ren lentamente dirigió sus manos hacia el velo levantándolo dejando a la vista el rostro de su ahora esposa

_te amo_ le dijo, viendo enseguida como aquellos hermosos ojos como el caramelo se cristalizaban

_y...y...yo también te amo, te amo mucho_ dijo entrecortado por las miles de sentimientos que había en su interior_

El actor solo sonrió de manera dulce para acercarse lentamente a los labios sellando así un juramente que duraría hasta la eternidad porque ni la muerte lograría separar lo que aquellos dos corazones sentían.


End file.
